Sunday Mornings
by spiffy the scribbler
Summary: After Hogwarts, after the war, it's not so bad for Harry Potter after all. Of course, long days at work are slightly irritating... But there's always something in the end to make up for it.
1. Sunday Morning

An association of my other story _Stars in the Sky_, it's Harry/Cho. It contains spoilers of DH.

* * *

Cho Chang slowly blinked and squinted as she tried to open her eyes. The sunlight flooding the room was warm, comforting, and unfortunately, quite bright. She withdrew slightly, squirming further into the bed and putting a hand over her eyes. Harry behind her grunted sleepily, spooning closer, his arms around her tightening. 

Cho smiled softly, turning in his arms and huddling herself in his embrace. Never once had Harry been cold in the morning. Especially when they'd been keeping each other warm. All night.

* * *

Harry drew her closer, his nose burrowing slightly in her hair as she pressed her face against his throat. Only falling asleep a mere 4 hours ago, even though he'd actually been in bed already early last night, Harry was exhausted. True, Cho was a goddess in bed, but he sometimes found it harder than usual to keep up when he'd had a hard day at work; being Head of the Auror Office was no side-job. _And_ he'd had to work on a Saturday. He'd come home last night to their lavishly, and tastefully, decorated flat, nearly collapsing on a sofa in the living room, desperately needing nourishment, when Cho had playfully pushed and pulled him up to a sitting position, summoning a tray of food behind her. 

And by God, she was a good cook. And Harry wasn't exaggerating. She could probably give Mrs. Weasley a run for her money if given the opportunity.

After successfully filling his stomach, Harry had let Cho ease his aches and pains, both mental and physical, and had been able to unwind, tension seeping away with her ministrations. Naturally, they'd managed to want more than the slight… _Easing, _and had made their way to the bedroom, where he'd vented out the very last of the stress of his job. For hours on end.

So now he lay in bed, arms around his girlfriend; he had to remember to buy that ring sometime next week before her birthday, now half-awake from Cho's squirming. He grumbled again, pressing her ever closer, before he let himself fall back asleep.

To Harry's subconscious dismay, Cho wriggled up so she was slightly higher up on the bed, but his arms wound around her waist anyway.

* * *

Cho examined Harry's face with a gentle appreciation, her fingers skating across the pale skin of his face, down the strong cords of his throat to his even paler chest and back up again before settling to trace the strong features of his face. Her middle finger glided over his cheek up to the corner of his eye; Cho knew his closed lids hid brilliant green. She wanted to Harry to wake up completely so that she could see, but she'd kept him up most of the previous night, so Cho let him drift back to sleep. She toyed with the jet-black hair hanging near his temples; as messy as that day she'd seen him on the pitch at school. Hogwarts seemed like an entire lifetime ago; so long and far behind them, but so very much apart of who they were today. 

She, the celebrated Seeker of first Ravenclaw, then the Montrose Magpies; the most successful UK team in history, then transferring to the Holyhead Harpies; her support for Tutshill fading when the entire team had been bought out and replaced, the whole club changing in itself. And she'd led the Scottish team to victory in the World Cup.

Twice.

As well as the fact that she was the highest paid witch in the world, with her Quidditch, her endorsements, and all that had come her way, as well as her family inheritance.

Harry was the Head of the Auror Department at the Ministry; the best the office had ever seen since Moody, only seconded by Ron. He'd only taken up the position last year, but was already being hailed for it. He and Ron had revolutionised the Auror Department, regardless of their age; joining at the tender age of 17, they were the experts; the utter holy grails of Aurors today. They'd transformed the Ministry, along with Hermione who'd gained a high position in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, despite her laughing idea of lawyers in her school years, from the corrupt, confused place it once was into a just, fair Ministry the wizarding world could rely on. Just a really good place to be.

They'd all come a long way from their beginnings at Hogwarts; the place, the home front, the very foundations of their magical skill and knowledge. The place where they'd forged friendships to last lifetimes, and lost loved ones to the darkest causes. Where they'd fallen in love, lost, and found new love. The place they could travel the world over for, and know would always be there, no matter how different it seemed. The real Hogwarts was always there; within the walls, the spirit lingering no matter who was Headmaster. And Dumbledore would always be there to safeguard it. Death had taken him, but he was never truly gone from the place he loved. Not when Harry so regularly visited for a Defence Against the Dark Arts talk with the students, anyway.

Cho's fingers slid down the bridge of his nose, her thumb finding its way to the corner of his mouth. Harry's lips were thin, a pallid, fleshy sort of pink. She ran her thumb across them, gently running over the dry cracks in his lips. She really ought to buy him some lip balm or something. Or perhaps just kiss him more often.

'Mm…'

Cho smiled gently, pushing herself up on one elbow, her other hand still tracing his face. She stroked the end of his nose quickly.

'Mm.' Harry waggled his nose a little, his eyes still closed.

Cho pat his nose again.

'Mrrm.' Harry somewhat scrunched his face in slight irritation.

Cho's smile grew. She leaned over and tugged on his ear gently with her teeth. 'Wake up,' she whispered.

'Uhh…' Harry had to fight to get just one eye open and look up toward her voice. But it was worth the effort. Even without his glasses, he could see Cho looking back at him with a soft smile and a sparkle in her eyes. She was leaning on him; he was on his side. And they were both gloriously naked.

'Good morning,' she said, a hand in her hair.

Harry suddenly had the strength to grin. 'Morning.'

'Did you still want to sleep?' she asked, brushing back a lock of hair that had fallen into his face.

Harry didn't reply immediately, but twisted to lie on his back, slightly against the headboard, causing Cho to fall on his stomach. 'Not anymore.'

Cho grinned, and pressed her lips to his belly. When she lifted her head, she crawled up his form, the sheets slithering down to Harry's knees. 'Breakfast?'

Harry grinned again. His hands found her hips, sliding up and down her sides. 'What d'you have in mind?'

Cho shrugged, leaning down to settle against his chest. His heartbeat thumped steadily beneath her fingertips, her cheek pressed against his skin. And he was still warm. 'What did you want?'

Harry laughed, looking up at the ceiling of their extraordinarily large king-size four-poster bed, a hand over hers on his chest, the other keeping her close on the small of her back, tracing her skin. He'd never in his life felt anything like it; soft, and so fine his fingertips tingled. Even when dewed from their exertions, it was still a wonder. 'Anything.' He'd never been particularly fussy about his food when Cho was the one cooking it. As long as it was safe and edible, it was sure to be good regardless of whether it was pudding or eggs.

Cho nearly snorted, pushing herself up again to adjust and rest her chin on his chest. 'Well that makes it easier for me.' Harry never really did worry what he was eating. Not with her. She'd never figured out why, but contrary to what she'd just said, it made life a lot easier. She could cook anything for breakfast, lunch or dinner and she knew he'd eat it. 'Eggs and soldiers then? Maybe a bit of bacon?' she guessed.

Harry looked at her, the hand that had been over hers reaching over to the nightstand for his glasses. He shoved them on, before raking a hand through his hair. 'Sure.'

After a playful rousing out of bed, naturally including a fierce snog, Cho and Harry managed to make their way to the kitchen. Somewhat unfortunately for Harry, Cho had accidentally pulled on his boxers, thinking they were her usual pyjama boxers, so he was left to make do with the bed sheet tied around his waist. It was only out of habit that she'd pulled on his shirt. Although... it wasn't _that_ unfortunate.

* * *

Cho cracked an egg into a bowl, the empty shell floating to the waste bin. She didn't need to ask how he liked his eggs; she'd made his breakfast just about every day anyway. Crack went another egg. 

Harry stood behind her, his arms lacing around her middle. He'd always liked her wearing his clothes. He wasn't sure if it was normal for him to get turned on by it, so he'd never said anything. Just appreciated it by looking. Very, very closely. Gently pushing aside her glossy hair, Harry kissed her nape, trailing to where her neck met her shoulder. He could breathe in her scent; it wasn't perfume or shampoo. It was a mixture of different, pleasant smells that combined to something uniquely her. Like a fresh, misty morning, and a hint of some flowery fragrance he didn't know, and then there was something else; something distinctive, incomparable to anything else. It was familiar though, as if he'd known the scent all his life, like an old friend, but Harry had never been able to label it. He couldn't describe it; he knew he'd end up talking in riddles if he did. All he could say was that he knew he'd never get sick of it; never tire of it, of her. Not ever.

Harry slid his shirt off her shoulder, pressing his mouth to the exposed skin.

Cho gently wriggled out of his hold around her, and took the bowl of eggs to the stove on the other bench behind them, which lit up the moment she pulled off a skillet from the rack above her. The butter flew by her to sit by the eggs, and she pulled out a wooden spoon from the drawer.

Harry folded his arms, leaning on the counter. She wasn't keen on action in the kitchen; she was inanely paranoid there'd be an accident.

The butter sizzled in the pan, and Cho slid the eggs in. She didn't turn around to face Harry, but set her whole attention to the eggs.

Harry, now determined to get _something_, walked up behind her and wound his arms around her once more, pulling her to his chest. He leaned over her shoulder, kissing her temple. 'What're y-'

'Could you make the toast?'

Harry couldn't help smirking. He kissed her cheek and reached for his wand on the bench-top. A flick or two, and the slices of bread were cheerily toasting. He tucked his wands into a slip in the sheet, and ran his hands up and down her sides, again setting his lips to her shoulder, making his way to the back of her shoulder blades. She squirmed a little bit, and Harry ran his fingers over her skin gently in an attempt to soothe her. 'You're not going to set the flat alight, don't worry…' he assured, pressing his face to her hair, and then resting his chin to the top of her head.

Cho considered disputing, but pressed her lips together. It was only scrambled eggs for Merlin's sake. She took the pan from the heat, and a plate appeared by the stovetop. Serving the eggs up, Cho reached for a fork in one of the drawers.

'D'you want me to get the bac-' Harry did not manage to finish his sentence due to being fed a mouthful of scrambled eggs. He ate slowly, Cho watching him down the mouthful, waiting for an answer. He swallowed, and then grinned.

Cho put the fork down. 'Well?'

Harry leaned forward, one hand pulling her to him, the other reaching for a forkful of egg. 'After this long of your cooking, you still don't believe me when I say "It's good," do you?' He could tell her over and over again for days on end, and she wouldn't take a word of it.

'I-' This time, Harry had managed to feed Cho, effectively stopping her sentence.

'I can't believe _you_ don't know how good you are,' laughed Harry as Cho swallowed. He took the plate from the bench, and with another flick of his wand, the toast came flying to the breakfast counter. After retrieving the butter, Harry set about buttering the toast while Cho sighed and began to fry the bacon.

Harry watched her as he spread the butter on the bread. Today was his only day off this week; he'd spent yesterday on overtime. Today was his only day spent with Cho, and then he'd have to wait another whole five days until he could spend an entire day with her again. Sure, he'd see her in the morning, at night, and perhaps the occasional lunch date. At least, when they weren't being hounded by photographers and journalists asking if they were planning to get engaged in the near future or if they were going to ever play Quidditch together; they'd gotten wind of his reputation as a Seeker at Hogwarts somehow. But he couldn't spend the whole day with her. He'd have to try and make today go as slow as possible.

Harry put the butter knife down and leaned his elbows on the table. Cho had a hand on her hip, the other poking at the bacon in the pan.

Soon enough, they weren't at the table, rather on the large sofa, Cho sitting lengthways, her legs over Harry's lap as his feet rested on the coffee table.

Sundays were always good days to spend with Cho; they could get out and whiz down to Diagon Alley, dodging or just plain ignoring the people staring and pointing at them, as well as the occasional photographer; they weren't hounded so much on Sundays. Harry hadn't the slightest idea why, but it was true. Saturday was the big 'going out' day, so if they dared try venture for a bite to eat somewhere in the wizarding world, they'd have journalist on their tail like a shot. Sundays were better; journalists didn't like Sundays. They could just play around at the pitch a few minutes away, a private, booked session of course, or they could lounge and laze around the flat. Shagging like anim- Er, reading and writing poetry to each other. Sundays were great.

But Sunday mornings were better.

* * *

**_Just a small break from SITS for me. Review and tell me what you think. And if you didn't spot the biggest, most obvious spoiler, that is SO PLAIN FOR ALL TO SEE, it's that Harry's ALIVE AND BREATHING. I know, crappy spoiler, but another couple are, and were not mentioned in the book but Rowling revealed this in an interview, is that Harry and Ron become Aurors and all the rest, and Hermione joins the Magical Law Enforcement Department and everything, and that they changed the Ministry and whatever I said in the story. As well as ther fact that Ron and Hermione are also alive. And so is Cho._**

**_Yes, my spoilers are terrible, but for the hawk-eyes out there, I'm sure you noticed. And it easily could have spoiled the story somehow for someone who hasn't finished the books._**

**_And another thing, if there is enough demand, I'll continue with this story._**

**_Cybong_**


	2. Sunday Brunch

The long awaited second chapter! I've been nagged and nagged to do continue this story, so here you go.

* * *

'Mm…' Cho pressed her lips to Harry's bare chest. 'And here I thought I'd worn you out last night.' They were on the couch, the little clothing they'd sketchily pulled on now hanging about the open room in a haphazard mess. The breakfast plates were busy drying themselves; they'd drifted off to the sink and when Harry and Cho had fallen prey to morning lust, had washed and rinsed too.

Harry chuckled, perhaps a little more smugly than he realised. He _had_ been exhausted, but seeing Cho in his boxers and shirt had been too bloody sexy to overlook. He put a hand behind his head and with his other stroked her shoulders. 'Breakfast does things for me,' he sighed as Cho set her lips to his ear and kissed her way to his mouth. Their lips met tenderly, in a gentle, balmy kiss; neither had the energy to do any more.

'I can see that,' Cho simpered, sighing and taking the moment to appreciate the green orbs she'd missed earlier. She could swear they were glittering back at her. And there were only two reasons why that she could think of. Either he was just enthralling like he always was, or he was being a red-blooded male; smug and pleased he'd been able to shag his girlfriend all night and then have the drive to take her on the morning after. She guessed both.

'Mm.' Harry chuckled again. He'd had to grope blindly around the nearby floor for his glasses once Cho was settled warmly on his chest too. He began to wonder if they should spend the day shagging, before a loud, familiar hoot alerted him. He had to tilt his head backwards to see Ron and Hermione's peculiar, very distinctive long-eared owl (which, of course, Hermione had chosen because she'd 'formed a bond with it' within the space of 5 minutes of entering the Emporium; Ron had been too buggered by work to argue, but soon regretted not disagreeing) sitting on the open window sill, an envelope in its beak.

'You'd better go check what Chudley's got,' sighed Cho, pushing herself up off of Harry's warm chest and sitting up, taking the sheet that covered them with her, wrapping it around herself under her arms and running a hand through her hair.

Too late to argue and pull her back into his arms, groaned as he sat up and swung his feet to the floor. He walked over to the owl, so named by Ron in honour of the Cannons, taking the envelope and without a second look, marched back to Cho. Landing with a soft whoosh on the lounge, he straightened his glasses as Cho pressed herself against his bare back, kissing the top of his shoulder and wrapping her arms around him. He felt her rest her chin on his shoulder as he pried the envelope open, but suddenly the letter flew out and Ron's voice echoed.

_Hey Harry-_

_Oh, hold on. Hey Cho. Sorry, forgot you two were living together. Hey, has Harry prop- H-hey! Ow! Ahh! AHH! 'MIONE!! I do happen to need that arm to wor- AAAAHHH!!_

Trust Ron to forget they'd been living together, especially when they'd been doing so for the past _eight years._ Suddenly, it was Hermione's voice.

_So sorry Cho. Ron's memory function isn't in working order at the moment. Don't pay any mind to that last bit he said-_

_Ronald! No! Do shut up!_

_Anyway, we were wondering if you two wanted to meet up later at Diagon Alley for a bit of a get-together. Lunch, maybe? Unless you two are busy doing other activities… Which I'm hoping you aren't._

The sound of throat-clearing came from the letter.

_Um, at least, not while you're hearing this letter, anyway. Goodness, that'd be rude. And yes Harry, I'm talking to you. So, anyway, if you two aren't doing anything later, send Chudley back with your letter, and we'll meet at the Cauldron._

There was a long pause.

_The Leaky Cauldron, Harry. I know Cho knows what I'm talking about, but just in case you thought different and started arguing later._

_Anyway, hope to hear from you soon. Harry, I'm also directing this at you. I know you two very well, and by far, Cho is the organised one. If you do anything to impede her from replying anything less than instantly, I'm sure Cho will agree that you are in dire need of a fierce beating with her broom._

_Ron! No! Don't touch those biscuits!_

_And why the bloody hell not?!_

_Why?__ **WHY?!** Because they're for Mr. Deedles next door, that's why!_

_Why does Mr. Damned Deedles get biscuits that **MY** wife bloody makes?! Why don't **I **get any bloody biscuits eh?!_

_Ronald, I made a batch for you over there. They have the sugar sprinkles, the way you like them. Mr. Deedles doesn't like the sugar._

There was another long silence.

_Oh. Well er… Erm… Thanks love. I'll just go and er… I'll just eat 'em now…_

Harry swore he could hear the sound of Ron's teeth viciously masticating the sugary topping on the biscuits.

Cho swore she could see Hermione sighing, hands on her hips, wondering how on earth she'd come to arguing with her husband over biscuits at all.

* * *

'Well,' said Hermione, putting her fork down, 'I think that I'm free next Wednesday, so we can go for a quick trip to Paris and back–'

Cho nodded. 'Mm, yes I was hoping to get some shopping in before the Quidditch season started. It'll be hell for me when it does. You know how it is–'

'Say, mate, have you, you know, popped the question–'

Harry kicked Ron's leg under the outdoor table (with an umbrella coloured so brightly, it was sure to be seen from space) they'd chosen outside a lovely cafe near the end of Diagon Alley. 'I'M SORRY RON, COULD YOU SAY THAT A LITTLE LOUDER?! I DON'T THINK CHINA HEARD YOU!!!'

Ron's mouth formed an O and he nodded. 'Right.' He adjusted himself in his seat and cleared his throat. 'I SAID, HAVE YOU- _YOOOW!_'

The two girls sitting opposite them seemed to have not heard Ron's wailing cry of pain. 'Blimey Harry!' said Ron, reaching down to rub his shin and lowering his voice, 'so I guess it's a no, then?'

Harry shook his head, but then jerked it toward the pathway.

Ron nodded.

'Hey sweetheart, Ron and I are just going to take a walk.' Harry stood up, and then leaned down and kissed Cho's cheek.

'Yeeeah,' said Ron, stretching, 'just light a pipe or two, eh Harry?' He grinned moronically. He LOVED this sort of secret code thing!

'You don't smoke, Ronald,' said Hermione.

'Ah,' said Ron, tapping the side of his nose, 'are you suuu- AAAHH!!' He was promptly pulled away by his collar by Harry.

'We won't be long,' called Harry as he walked backward, a stumbling Ron scrambling to gain his balance.

Cho nodded and twiddled her fingers at her boyfriend. And perhaps even soon to be fiancée. But she didn't know that.

'What _are_ those two up to?' sighed Hermione as a cup of coffee appeared where her plate of toasted focaccia once was. But she knew perfectly well the answer.

'I've no idea.' Cho really didn't.

* * *

'Have you planned anything?' asked Ron as he and Harry walked by Gambol & Japes.

'Not yet,' said Harry, scratching his temple. 'Might whisk her off to Rome or Hawaii or something. Someplace nice.'

'And then?'

'Take her around a bit, y'know, might stay a few days and nights and then I'll take her to dinner…'

'And then?'

'We'll talk a bit, and then I'll bring up how long we've been together and how much I love her and all that…' Harry's face turned a visible red.

'And then?'

'WOULD YOU STOP IT WITH THE "AND THEN?"'S RON?!'

'Sorry mate,' said Ron, grinning, 'I didn't really do anything special for Hermione, so I'm kind of interested to see what you've got up your sleeve.'

Harry put his hands in his pockets. 'What _did_ you do for Hermione when you proposed, anyway?'

Ron ruffled his ginger hair. 'Er, well, see I actually told mum that I was going to do it, and she kind of made this brilliant dinner for me and 'Mione, and I chose this nice place outside of London, one of those Bed and Breakfast things, yeah? So after dinner I take her round to the B&B and there's this insane witch who wants to give us massages; I kept sayin' no, but 'Mione wheedled me into it, so after that, we were too tired to do anythin' else, so we went to bed, and we said goodnight, and then two seconds after the lights went out, it sort of just came out.'

'You asked her to marry you right before you went to bed?'

'Well, we were already _in_ bed, and 'Mione was all cuddled up on my chest right? And the bedside lamps go out, and you just hear the words, "Marrimeemione". It was kind of embarrassin' now that I think about it…'

Harry blinked. 'Riiight.' So no massages and no Bed and Breakfasts. Right then.

* * *

'Erm, Cho,' said Hermione around a small bite of biscotti, 'has Harry been acting… Differently, at all? Strange, maybe?'

Cho sipped her own coffee. 'Er, not that I can recall…' Other than the overcharged sex drive, anyway. 'Why?'

'Oh,' said Hermione, shrugging, 'nothing. Just er… Just wondering.'

But Cho was no fool. 'What do you know that I don't know?'

'Abslootlinuthing,' said Hermione all in one go, so quickly she was surprise her tongue hadn't knotted into itself.

Cho raised a brow. 'Is he hiding something from me?' she asked.

'_No_,' laughed Hermione nervously. Cho had a funny way of breaking her down _real_ quick. It was only a matter of time before she cracked. But she just _had _to keep it a secret somehow!

'Is he doing something illegal?'

'No!'

Cho gasped. 'Is he _cheating_ on me?!'

**'_NO!'_**

Cho let out a breath she hadn't realised she was holding. Oh, that was a relief. So what did Hermione know about Harry that she didn't? She snorted and took the wildest guess she could think of. 'Is he going to propose, then?'

Hermione's eyes widened to the size of teacups. 'N-n-_no!'_ she laughed, but there was a break in her voice. 'I-I mean, how should _I_ know?' She put her cup of coffee to her lips, taking a long gulp, not realizing how hot it was until the brown liquid scalded her mouth. She choked; gasped, and for a moment wished she could run and hide behind her coffee cup.

Cho offered her a glass of water. 'Are you alright?'

'Mm-hmm,' said Hermione as the icy water soothed her tongue. When she finally put the empty glass down, she avoided her gaze.

'So he's going to propose, then?' joked Cho.

'No,' squeaked Hermione. 'Not that I know of.'

Cho nodded, laughing. 'Alright then.'

Hermione let out such a large sigh of relief, it could've blown out the fire in a dragon's mouth. It was an even bigger shock that Cho thought she was simply laughing.

* * *

'D'you even have a ring?'

Harry shook his head as they passed by Gringotts. 'No. Hold on, I'd better go and get some gold for it.' Turning to his left, he climbed the snow-white marble steps and pushed open the burnished bronze doors. Quickly passing through the small entrance hall as a pair of goblins bowed to him and Ron, Harry was immediately greeted by a particularly wizened-looking little goblin; rather than queuing and consulting a goblin at a desk himself like the first time he'd visited Gringotts; he was of higher position now, older, and more respected by the goblins than the mere child appearing with the half-giant all those years ago.

'Good afternoon Mr. Potter,' he crooned, nodding his head. He then nodded to Ron. 'Mr. Weasley.' Ron had indeed done the Weasley name good; no longer was his name laughed at, or even scorned, but treated with respect, like the Changs, Potters or perhaps even the formerly-proud Malfoy name.

'Just need to withdraw some gold Girnug,' said Harry.

'Of course,' he bowed again, this time lower. 'Do you have your key, sir?'

Harry held the golden key up with his thumb and forefinger. 'Right here.'

'Right this way, sir.'

* * *

'How are you at the new office?' asked Cho.

'Oh, it's quite lovely, really,' said Hermione, 'much nicer than the old ones, but it's such a hassle sorting through the files again. I was going to move the boxes and what have you myself, but there were these movers that had been sent up –nice chaps really-, but they were terrible with their wand work. So everything that I asked to be in _my_ office, is in anothers, and the files have been all mixed up. I'd fix it up with a spell, but they're quite delicate files,' she lowered her voice, 'Death Eater records and such. I can't afford any mishaps.'

'Mm,' said Cho, smiling understandingly behind her cup, 'I know what you mean.'

'How are you with that new team of yours?' asked Hermione, 'The Holyhead Harpoons, is it?'

'Harpies,' Cho laughed, 'it's Harpies.'

'Ah,' said Hermione, 'Charming. Harpies.'

'Yes, flattering I know,' said Cho, grinning and putting her cup down, 'I transferred at the beginning of last season.'

'Oh yes,' said Hermione, 'that's right. Ron's always asking why you didn't go for the Tutshill Tubas.'

'Tornadoes, Hermione,' laughed Cho again, 'Tornadoes.'

'Oh, whatever. Tubas, Tornadoes, Tinkles, I don't know!' Hermione sighed. 'I've never been good with my Quidditch terms. But anyway, why didn't you transfer to the Tornadoes? I read they offered you a place.'

'Oh,' said Cho, shrugging, 'it would've been an entirely new team. The club's been bought out by er… What's his name? Tall, obtrusive fellow… Elkington… Something like that…. But anyway, the truth about that new team he tried to form after sacking the whole team, the reserves and just about everyone associated with the old Tutshill, is that he was trying to create a new one; a team of the very best he could find, not even Tutshill supporters or anything. Bit of a slime too, if you ask me. We were discussing the possibility of transfer, and he was starting to touch…'

* * *

When at last the cart stopped by the familiar green little door, and Girnug twisted the key in the lock, one could easily tell that Harry Potter had done the Potter fortunes proud. Galleons were piled high at least a dozen times higher than before, the silver shimmering along the walls, and bronze Knuts in near mountains; he'd added the Black family fortune to his when Sirius had passed away, and had made enough to put the Potter name among the Daily Prophet's Most Wealthy Wizards Top 7. Harry had learned that his family, when alive, had been so wealthy for his father to not even _need_ a job. But he particularly enjoyed his anyway. Pulling out his gold-pouch, Harry took handfuls of each, and when he believed he had enough to buy a ring with a rock the size of an orange, he stepped out of the vault and sat back into the cart.

'Blimey Harry,' said Ron, grinning, 'what kind of ring are you planning to buy, anyway? Pure gold? Britain's largest diamond?'

Harry grinned back. 'Maybe.'

* * *

Go on. Just press that button, and maybe you'll get the next chapter... If the reviews are in order. -cough-

Cybong


	3. Excellent Choice

Okie dokie kiddies, the third chapter. I'd also like to mention that I have put up my **_best_** Harry/Cho video online, so if anyone's interested... Message.

_

* * *

_

_Harpies Put The Prides To Shame!_

_In the eagerly anticipated match between the Holyhead Harpies and the Pride of Portree that marked the beginning of the Quidditch season, the Harpies indeed decimated the Pride's pride, in a devastating, albeit spectacular win: 780 – 30!_

_Held at Bodmin Moor, fans gathered in colossal numbers; most significantly for the remarkably beautiful Harpies Seeker, Cho Chang, who has been known to involuntarily distract male members of the opposing team during matches, causing some to suggest that she should perhaps wear a mask of sorts, but the Harpies Captain and Keeper Eve Lopsington, defends her youngest, and by far, most popular player. 'It isn't __**our**__ fault men are so weak!' she says, 'Cho has done nothing wrong; it's not her problem that other players can't take their eyes off of her instead of the Quaffle.' Miss Chang, however, left the match before she could comment on this issue for us, though she was seen leaving with her Auror boyfriend and Ministry revolutionist, Harry Potter, who is rumoured to be planning to pop the question any day now._

_The match began with a booming start, the Harpies scoring an amazing 150 points in the first 15 minutes- why, that equates to a goal a minute! The Harpies used the Parkin's Pincer to great effect, though were in possession the majority of the time anyway… Portree Keeper Meghan McCormack, daughter of Portree legend Catriona McCormack, and sister to Kirley of the Weird Sisters, was absolutely befuddled at her performance. 'I don't I've ever played as badly as that,' she says with a gloomy, pale face, 'Mum'll kill me…'_

_Spanned over a good 4 hours, the Prides scored a feeble 3 goals out of an attempted 5, while the Harpies dominated the match; scoring at every chance and needing only block once in a blue moon, Keeper Eve proudly showing off the Double-Eight Loop; though hardly needing to with the mere 5 shots to the hoops… One could say they were almost making fun of the Prides, but Harpies Seeker Cho Chang dismisses such claims; she herself is a Scot, born and raised in North Lanarkshire, and denies that she, or any other Harpy intentionally teased. 'No no,' she says with a laugh, panting and having caught the elusive Golden Snitch only moments before, 'we aren't like that. We're nice people too, you know.' Chang also has a record of great Quidditch at Hogwarts School, only overshadowed in the castle halls by her very own beau; Harry Potter's, records. She did not comment on this though…

* * *

_

'You're in the Prophet, darling,' said Harry from the lounge, his feet on an ottoman.

'For what?' she called from the shower.

'The Prides match yesterday!' he yelled back, grinning. He heard a loud 'Oh!' come from the bathroom. Harry glanced at the clock on the marble mantelpiece. 'Hey erm, Cho… I'm just going out for a bit!'

Cho popped her head out of the bathroom door, her hair freshly washed and extremely wet. 'Where're you going?'

'I er,' said Harry, folding the paper and setting it on the coffee table, 'just need to get something from er, Diagon Alley. I erm, have an appointment with er… Someone from the er… Ministry.'

Cho walked out of the bathroom, her towel tied around her under her arms, her shoulders bare, but wet, her hair sodden. 'What?' She had a towel in her hand, and began rubbing at her hair. 'I don't suppose you could've told me about this earlie?' She wasn't too fond of Harry running off to Merlin knew where without any sort of notice.

'I won't be long,' said Harry, although he was tempted to skip the outing altogether; the image of Cho in a towel had its very own hypnotic properties, let alone the thought of water streaming down her body, over her breasts, sliding down her belly and down those long, long legs... But Harry fought for an ounce of self-control. 'I'll be back before you know it.' He took two steps toward her, took her by the shoulders and brought his lips to hers, kissing her so thoroughly that when they broke apart, it took Cho a moment to realise he'd already Apparated away.

Cho shook her head, smiling. He'd always been _such_ a good kisser.

* * *

'Thanks for doing this 'Mione,' said Harry, looking into one of many glass cabinets that filled the room.

'Oh,' said Hermione, looking into another, 'it's alright. Merlin knows you'd probably pick a ghastly looking thing on your own.'

Harry grinned. 'Right.'

'May I help you?' asked a gangling, though elderly man. His head was balding; the little hair he had left was in three tufts at the back and at the sides of his head.

Harry (struggling to swallow the laugh that threatened to come up), nodded. 'We're er, we're looking for a ring–'

'An engagement ring!' squealed Hermione excitedly.

'–for my er, my girlfriend,' said Harry, flicking back a brush of hair that had fallen into his face.

The man nodded. 'Do you,' he began carefully, 'have a… Well, what I call a price range–' He suddenly spotted the scar. 'Oh! Mr. Potter! A pleasure! Truly, a great pleasure!' He extended an ashen hand with wiry, but delicate looking fingers.

Harry (feeling somewhat awkward) shook it. 'I er… Erm…'

'Now,' said the man, clasping his hands at his front and sighing, 'might I show you our _finer_ pieces?'

Harry couldn't help shrugging. 'Er, lead the way er–…'

'Timms,' said the man eagerly, 'Niles Timms.'

Harry forced a smile while Hermione struggled to do the same. 'Right. Timms.'

Timms walked to a polished, panelled door, and upon unlocking it, led Harry to a luminous room.

And all Harry swore he could see sparkled. Jewellery; countless pieces of gold and silver, and bright, gleaming jewels, all twinkling at him unbelievably. They were all set on cushions of sorts, but instead of people milling around them, there were goblins.

'These are usually reserved for our… More _exclusive_ customers. Although, I might add with a word of caution, that the makers of these wonderful pieces,' Timms gestured to the vigilant goblins; some were tinkering with bits and pieces, others were polishing them, and the rest simply looked as if they were gazing longingly at the jewellery, 'are just as meticulous. They'll decide whether or not you may have a piece, or touch it, or even examine it. They can tell us humans apart, you know.'

Harry and Hermione nodded, and waited for Timms to show them something, _anything_; he was rooted to his spot.

'Oh!' he said, 'Well, you see Mr. Potter, I'm not really the one to show you pieces of this… nature. Feel free to browse around. Ask the goblins if you're interested in anything.'

Harry quickly scanned the room, and spotted a particularly large glass cabinet filled with rings with jewels the size of grapefruits, nodding. 'Er, thanks Timms.'

'My pleasure Mr. Potter.'

Harry warily navigated his way amongst the shining cabinets and piercing goblin eyes, Hermione close behind. He reached the cabinet of rings and took a careful look. There were more rings than he'd thought. Silver rings, gold rings, rings with jewels, rings with engravings– there was every sort of ring imaginable.

'So what's it to be, Harry?' asked Hermione, peering into the cabinet. 'Traditional diamond? Or are some other jewel?'

'I dunno,' said Harry blankly, staring at through the glass, entranced by the sparkles.

'Is there something you're looking for, Mr. Potter?' asked a voice.

Harry looked up, to have a goblin's face right in front of his; so close that their noses were about to meet. 'I erm… I'm looking for an engagement ring.'

'I see.' The goblin eyed Hermione.

'For my girlfriend,' Harry added quickly, 'I want to surprise her.'

The goblin nodded. 'Very well.' He motioned to the cabinet. 'These are some of our most excellent rings. Although, I do advise that if your future missus is a vain one, you ought to stay away from the particularly beautiful ones.' The goblin gave an evil grin. 'She might find herself without a face one day if you do.'

Harry swallowed. 'Right then.' But Cho wasn't vain. 'Can I er- can I see that one?' asked Harry pointing to a random, if not lovely, gold ring with a ruby the size of a chocolate button.

'May I point out that is _hardly_ what I imagine your lady to desire,' said the goblin snootily. 'Miss Chang, is it not?'

Harry grit his teeth. Blasted witty things. No wonder he had given Hermione that look. He'd known who the ring was intended for all along. 'That's right.'

'Might I suggest,' said the goblin, waving his hand, '_these?'_ And an instant later, a line of even more dazzling rings set on plush cushions appeared on the top of the cabinet. He picked up a silver one, a blue stone set in the centre. 'Here. Hold it by the cushion. Human hands are not intended to touch unless it is truly yours.'

Harry nodded. He took the cushion, turning it around and looking. It was nice, it sure looked expensive, but it wasn't quite right. 'No,' he said, shaking his head, 'no, not this.'

The goblin nodded, and proceeded to show him another.

Harry had a feeling that this experience would be reminiscent of buying a new wand.

* * *

Cho gently blew off the non-existent dust off of her one-of-a-kind Lightstrike; her father had bought half of the Firebolt Company, and since then been the spokesperson for every major broom the company had released; the Firebolt II, the Lightspeed (the very broom she'd won her first World Cup on), the Hurricane (unfortunately named by her eccentric mother who'd simply said, _'snappy, cool sort of name, isn't it kids?'_), and the latest of the Firebolt Co.'s brainchildren, the Lightstrike. The Lightstrike was, in a nutshell, simply the best broom in the world, as well as the most expensive. It was the fastest, the sleekest, the absolute Holy Grail of brooms. Designed by legends former Montrose Captain Hamish MacFarlan, and former Heidelberg Harriers Seeker Hans Klimt, the handle was made from the heartwood of the very best Flowering Ash, and twigs hand picked from a mixture of English oaks and willows for optimum performance and aesthetics, and set with Unbreakable Braking Charms and Cushioning Charms for safety and comfort, as well as several security hexes and jinxes in case of theft and attempted cursing and allsorts. Its maximum speed- well, they had yet to actually discover it. None had ridden a Lightrike to its absolute peak, but Cho had already outstripped the Snitch itself more than once, so not only was it fast, but one had to be an expert flyer to fully experience the advantage and beauty of the broom. It cost about the same as four of its predecessor, the Firebolt, making it barely available to general public at all. Teams around the world had fought to be the team that flew them as their own, but wherever Cho went, the broom went. Having said that, technically the only wizards and witches, or rather, the only witches who had the broom should have been the Holyhead Harpies, but Cho's father had sent one to Arthur Weasley as a birthday present (who daren't ride it; he repeatedly said he was growing too old for the sort of thing, even if it _was_ a Lightstrike, so he simply let his grandchildren play around on it), and had also sent one to her brother David (much to her mother's screaming dismay), and her cousin Theo; he played for the Montrose Magpies, so couldn't really fly it in matches, otherwise there would be legal matters to discuss; professional flying rights strictly belonged to Cho and her team. Thanks to her father, anyway.

There were a few things why _her_ broom was one of a kind though. First and quite simply, it had her name engraved on the handle in golden, glittering calligraphy. Secondly, hers had been specially made for her size and figure; it was her own, and if anyone else tried to ride it, they'd either find it very uncomfortable, or simply hard to fly.

Cho wiped the gleaming handle with the dust cloth. More importantly, it, along with the professional flying rights, had been given to her by her father. Yet another one of Kai Chang's more decadent displays of affection for his only little princess.

* * *

After carefully inspecting at least a dozen or more rings, the goblin (named Thirken, as Harry had found out), sighed and stepped down from the pedestal he'd been standing on whilst showing Harry and Hermione the various rings, slowly making his way to a drawer behind the cabinet that both Harry and Hermione had sworn not been there before.

'Perhaps,' said Thirken quietly, 'this one…' He reached into the drawer, and pulled out a black, velvet box the size of a paving stone. Stepping up onto the pedestal again, he placed it carefully on the glass cabinet. 'I will offer you this piece, but take heed human,' he said, for the first time addressing them as such, 'that only the pure of heart can possess such piece, and not be overcome with greed and selfishness. And only the most faithful, honest men can give it without falling prey to lust for another.'

Harry stared hard at the box. _The pure of heart. _Harry could not think of another other than Cho. _Faithful, honest men._ Never had he looked or touched another in the way he had Cho. 'Let me see it,' said Harry.

Thirken nodded. 'You have been warned.' He slid a finger across the golden lock on the lid, and gently opened it, to reveal a gold ring; the band not too thick and not too thin, and an untainted, pure, square cut diamond set in the delicate claws.

Harry was tempted to touch it, but suddenly, the band changed colour, turning from glittering gold, to gleaming silver.

'It shall suit whoever has the right to possess it,' said Thirnuk. 'Once pure gold, now…' He examined the ring carefully. 'Only one who loves another more than themselves would such a precious metal change to another even more precious.' He eyed Harry very, very carefully. 'Platinum,' he said, 'more precious than any gold or silver, and more valuable.'

And then the diamond changed. From the square, it was suddenly round, and- it was _bigger._ It had gone from the size of a small fish eye, to a size a little smaller than what Harry knew as an M&M. The colour too, was different. It was no longer white, but a light, brilliant blue- no, it was now a pink; a soft, but vivid pink.

'Hm,' said Thirnuk, gazing thoughtfully at the diamond, 'it is no imperfection that the diamond colour changes as such, but… It only adds to the value… Such diamonds can only be found and cut by goblins… This, Mr. Potter… _This,_ is one of the very few magical diamonds in existence…'

'How much?' asked Harry.

The goblin grinned dreamily. 'An excellent choice, Mr. Potter.'

* * *

'_I'll be back before you know it,'_ mimicked Cho, snorting as she lay on the lounge, a trashy witch gossip magazine open. 'I flew around the town twice, polished my broom, and replied to at least _three_ dozen letters of fan-mail before you came home.' She flipped the page. Ha. The one-hit wonder popstar princess Janna Pooley, had been dumped by her Falmouth Falcon boyfriend Oscar Keither. Or so the magazine said.

'I got held up,' said Harry, carefully fingering the smaller velvet box in his jacket pocket and leaning down to kiss her forehead. 'Why? Did you miss me?' He put his arms around her shoulders and she looked up.

'A little bit.'

'Just a little bit?' he teased.

Cho gestured with her hand. 'Just a _teensy_ little bit.'

Harry grinned and kissed her again.

* * *

Now. I have been, quite sadly, forced to come up with an ultimatem for chapter uploads. It's quite simple, really.

You'll only get the next chapter if there are a reasonable number of reviews.

Greedy? Hardly.

I mean, I love writing n' all, but I do happen to like feedback.


	4. Happy Birthday

Holy crap. Ultimatems really do work. I got a great amount of response and great feedback.

...Wow. I've got you all on a string with this story, don't I?

* * *

It was 11 years since he'd first noticed her. It was 9 years since their first kiss. And it was only 3 mere years ago that Harry and Cho, living in their flat near the outskirts of London, had seen a property together in South Lanarkshire, Scotland. They were not married, and they didn't know if they even _wanted_ to get married at the time, but there was something about the place that enchanted them both; drew them both closer, so they kept their eye on it; Cho's father ensuring it remained free if they ever were to buy it.

It was a large piece of land; large enough so as to have its own lake and Quidditch pitch. The imposing manor, or rather, near-palace in the northwest quarter of the estate, stood exactly east, so as to face the morning sun; all the right rooms got the early sunshine of morn, like the drawing room, the writing room, the entrance hall, and the dining room. An enchanted stone wall surrounded the property, the formal entrance in the form of an enormous black gate, wrought with elegant designs, changing to the initials of the present owner. Gravel pathways ran across the estate; the largest was the road from the gate to the mansion, in gentle curves, lined with, if one looked carefully, apple trees.

The lake was actually a subsequent of damming the river that ran through the property, and was ornamented by a series of cascades where the river flowed in and out. There was an ancient willow tree hanging over the lake, with room to sit under; a shady retreat in the warmth of summer of spring. It was a lovely, serene place; there was a tranquillity about it that put all one's thoughts at ease.

And it was where Harry Potter planned to offer Cho Chang his heart and soul for all eternity.

* * *

'I'm glad your dad showed us this place,' said Harry as they walked across the lush grass.

Cho laughed. 'He only showed it to us in the hope it inspired us to get married, so that if we do, we'll buy it and live here.' She hopped over a large stone. 'He wants me as close to home as possible; the estate is only the next county over.'

'Well,' said Harry, 'it's a nice place. There's a lake, and a pitch, and that understated _palace_ back there.' They were nearing the lake, and it was nearing dusk. The fairies Kai had told him about would appear any moment now; dancing across the lake and in the reeds. 'I don't blame him for wanting to keep you close by.'

Cho hid a smile, turning her head to look over the undulating estate. 'I wouldn't mind living here, though. It kind of reminds me of home, but it's different from it at the same time. There's something about it–'

'–that takes your breath away,' said Harry. _Like you._ They walked to the willow tree, and Harry, conjuring a blanket, sat down facing the lake, soft reflections of the last of the day's sun slowly ebbing away. Cho settled between his legs, her back to his chest.

They were quiet for a moment. Cho was watching the sun leave purple and orange streaks across the sky, noticing the fairies shyly come out of hiding. Harry was sifting his fingers through her hair with one hand (he still didn't know how she kept it so soft but had a sneaky suspicion that it was just the way it was), and the other hand rested over hers.

'Do you remember that night,' began Harry quietly, 'in the Room of Requirement, with the mistletoe?'

Cho smiled softly. _Like she could ever forget._ 'Yes.' She choked on a laugh. 'And if I recall correctly, I was leaking tears like a faulty tap.'

Harry let a soft grin show. 'Well- ok, yes, you were crying… But er- It was still…' He was trying hard to keep it a tender moment, but she was making him _laugh_ for Pete's sake. 'It was wet.'

'Oh,' said Cho, nudging his stomach, 'shut up. Didn't stop you _twenty minutes in_, did it?'

Harry grinned and wound an arm around her middle, but didn't reply. Instead, he leaned over her shoulder and kissed her cheek. 'But it was our first kiss.' _It certainly wouldn't be their last._

'So it was.'

Harry felt Cho's head lean back onto his shoulder. 'How many times have we broken up now?' he asked, fingers brushing the fringe out of Cho's face.

'Four.' Once, when Umbridge had taken over Hogwarts, twice when Harry had gone to hunt Horcruxes, a third time one afternoon when they'd both come home, tired, irritable, and things just hadn't gone smoothly, and the fourth time when they thought they should try being with other people to see if they could be as happy with anyone else (both wishing the other would protest, both knowing it was useless to try and love someone else). After that fiasco, they'd stuck like a Permanent Fastening Charm; easy to get together, just about impossible to pull apart.

Cho's reply whispered in Harry's mind. _Four._ Four times they'd tried to live without each other, each and every time failing miserably. But he didn't regret any of them (except that third one, when they'd split up over, essentially, spilled milk). Not to mention the great make-up sex. Harry had managed to figure out that being with Cho, holding her, kissing her, saying goodnight every evening, kissing her awake every morning, was something he wanted to do. _For the rest of his life._ He mouthed the words 'I love you,' against her temple.

Cho might as well have heard him say it. 'I love you too.'

'How much?' It sounded like a playful tease.

Cho grinned. 'A lot.'

'How much?' asked Harry again. 'That much?' he asked, pointing to the lake and gesturing.

'More than that,' said Cho. She put her arms out wide. 'This much.'

'That much?' asked Harry. 'Not,' he spread his own arms; they were longer than hers, 'this much?'

'No,' said Cho, leaning over Harry's leg and grabbing a stick to draw a line in the ground, further than Harry's hand, and then she leaned over his other leg to do the same to the other side. 'This much.'

'This much?' Harry asked.

When Cho turned to face him, she was met with the sight of a small, navy blue box. He lifted the lid.

'This much?' he whispered in her ear, and then searching her face for a reaction.

Cho could barely explain what she felt in that moment. There was the joy- oh for God's sake, of course there was joy, then the shock and surprise; she hadn't seen it coming at all, though a part of her knew she somehow should have (she was going to have a little word with Hermione next time she saw her), and the happiness; the pure bliss she swore was fizzing through her heart (and if she wasn't careful would come spilling out of her eyes), and then there was the realisation, the grasping of the fact that Harry Potter, wonder boy of the wizarding world, Harry Potter who'd saved her from a lifetime of misery and regret, Harry Potter who found it insanely fun feeding her Honeydukes fudge and kissing the dimples in her cheeks, Harry Potter who stroked her hair at night and kissed her forehead in the morning before he left for work, the very Harry Potter who'd owl her in the middle of the day just to say he loved her, and perhaps remind her what he'd like for dinner, was asking her to be with him. _Forever._

And she was hankering herself to reply, but her mouth didn't seem to be able to do anything useful at the moment. Until she felt Harry's hand on hers. 'That much,' she whispered. A whisper was all that would come out; her heart had lodged itself in her throat, and her eyes- oh, bugger. Those stupid tears were there again.

Harry couldn't help grinning, and he most certainly couldn't help his eagerness to put the ring on her finger.

That is, until he'd realised he'd put it on the wrong one.

It had Cho falling backward in hysteric laughter, trying to keep the moment as romantic as it once had been, but was failing to suppress the giggles that had simply come up after Harry had gone and put the ring on her forefinger.

Harry grinned and scratched his head, reaching over for her hand to fix his mistake, but Cho was just about rolling on the ground in fits of laughter, and suddenly, he couldn't help laughing either. He guessed that it was one of the things about being in love with Cho. They could go from a tender moment, to a funny one, and make their way tender again right after.

* * *

Eventually they stilled, and Harry lay atop Cho on the grass, his head level with her stomach, busy fixing the quite hilarious error he'd made earlier.

'There,' said Harry, kissing her fingers, 'all better.'

Cho giggled as Harry wriggled upward to face her. She raised her left hand, and had a look at the ring on her finger.

_**Oh God.**_

'Please tell me you didn't empty your vault on this,' said Cho, very much admiring her ring, but at the same time, worried Harry had gone and blown all his gold on it. As nice as it was. The diamond had suddenly turned a soft blue. 'This is goblin work, isn't it?'

Harry nodded, taking her hand and kissing her fingers again. 'Authentic goblin jewellery.' He was struggling to hide the minor smugness in his voice; he couldn't help but be proud of himself to give her such a thing. It had cost him a fair bit –believe it when he said _a fair bit, _it hadn't run him dry, but could be compared to, oh say, a _tiny_ little dent in his gold account. Because he was Harry Potter. And he had stacks of gold. _Stacks and stacks._

Cho giggled and raised a brow. 'Where did _you_ manage to get it?' she asked curiously. Goblins were usually very protective of their finery, let alone a beautifully made ring. They would have kept it three hundred feet under the ground if it meant keeping it theirs.

'There's erm…' said Harry, wriggling upward, 'there's a place in Diagon Alley. It seemed like a nice shop on the outside, but then the er- the salesman offered to show me some other things, and in the back there was a little backshop.' He kissed her throat, sighing. 'Can I tell you the rest later?'

Cho smiled as Harry got off of her, and returned to his place on the willow tree trunk; she followed, nestling in his arms.

'Oh,' said Harry, a hand again playing with her hair, 'did I tell you that it's been 11 years since I first met you?' He paused. 'Er, well, saw you on the pitch. We didn't actually meet, but er–'

'Is it?' asked Cho. 'Really?' She knew what he meant, but she didn't think he'd really remembered the day or anything. 'I wasn't aware…'

'Is it safe to happy anniversary, then?' asked Harry laughingly and kissing her hair.

Cho laughed in reply, snuggling closer to Harry and watching the fairies on the other side of the lake; they simply had the most delightful little twinkles.

'And another thing…' said Harry.

'Hm?'

'Happy birthday,' said Harry.

Cho sat up. 'Wha-' She'd nearly forgotten. Sure, he'd taken her up to Scotland and taken her to a (rather wonderful) dinner, had walked around the grounds of her dream home with her at dusk and had proposed in a rather perfect sort of way, but it hadn't in the least occurred to her it that it was a celebration of sorts. 'Oh,' she said, her face softening, 'I nearly forgot.' She looked at the glimmering ring on her finger, still glinting even in the darkness. 'But you gave me just the right gift.'

Harry straightened against the tree trunk and blinked at her. 'You can't say that when I haven't even given it to you yet.'

Cho blinked. …_Huh?_ 'What are you talking about?' She looked at her hand again. 'But–' She waved it in his face. 'So what's this? A teaser?'

'_That,'_ said Harry, taking her hand, 'is your engagement ring. I never said it was your birthday present.' He leaned forward and kissed her.

Cho tilted her head. 'Harry,' she said, 'the ring is _more_ than enough.' Goblin forged and made? Magical diamond almost the size of her fingernail? Harry was truly making boyfriend history if he could beat that gift. 'So what else have you got up your sleeve for me, then?' she asked playfully, 'A lifetime supply of Honeydukes sweets? A pet unicorn? A lock of your hair, perhaps?' But Harry was grinning at her.

'Er, sorry to disappoint you love,' he said while pushing his glasses up his nose, shrugging and then patting the ground, 'but you're sitting on it.'

Cho raised her brows and turned to look at the ground beneath her. 'What am I sitting on?' She was afraid to stand up for fear of looking like an idiot, not that she hadn't before in front of Harry; she'd made of a fool of herself in front of him too many times to count. 'You're giving me… Grass?'

Harry shrugged. 'It comes with the land, doesn't it?'

Cho took a moment. 'The land?' Okay, now he had _really_ lost her. 'Whaddaya mean it comes with the–'

_Ooh._

And she was supposed to have been in Ravenclaw.

'It's yours,' said Harry, looking around languidly, 'every blade of bloody grass on it. All fifteen acres. Well, actually, it's _ours_, but _yours_ sounded more appropriate because it's your birthday and-'

Cho had already pressed her mouth to his.

* * *

Voila! Engaged and at their dream home! Now. Same drill. Chapter gets uploaded when a decent number of reviews gets in. And when I say reviews, I don't mean things that simply say, 'Update.' because that won't work. And just to keep you squirming, I'll have you know that I've written up to about chapter 7, and this is, what, chapter 4? I'm well ahead, so I've got the upper hand! Ahahaha!

I'd also like to remind you, in case you didn't see in the previous chapter that I have a new Harry & Cho video, and it's so far my best video online! Msg me if that at all entices you.

Anyway. See you next chapter!


	5. Good Times

* * *

'So,' said Arthur Weasley, clapping his hands together, 'to what great occasion is it that we owe this gathering in the magnificent Chang household?' 

They were at the Chang family estate; more colloquially known as Chang Park, seated around the long, antique dining table of the formal dining room in the manor. All 26 of them had come for dinner, although the children had gone and run off with their dessert, most likely upstairs somewhere; the eldest being Teddy and then Bill and Fleur's daughter: Victoire (who although was only quite young, according to Fleur, _" 'as the biggeez crush on Teddy!"_). Nearly all of the Weasleys had come: Molly and Arthur, Fred and his wife Angelina, their children Fred and Roxanne, Bill and Fleur, their children- well, toddlers really- Victoire, Dominique and Louis, Percy and his wife Audrey, their children Molly and Lucy, Ron, Hermione and Ginny, and then there were the Changs, Kai, Kirei, David and Theo, and there was Cho's best friend Eri, and of course, Teddy Lupin. Charlie was in Romania and was awfully busy, and Luna Scamander (nee Lovegood) and her husband Rolf, unfortunately, could not make it.

'Well,' said Hermione, standing up, alone at first, before she elbowed Ron who scrambled to his feet, though nearly knocking over his goblet and several more on the gleaming wooden table, 'Ron and I would like to take the opportunity to say that we're having our first. I'm pregnant!'

Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Chang were the first to react; loud squeals and somewhat screams that came from the pair –who were sitting next to each other anyway-, nearly had everyone ducking for cover. They rushed out of their seats and over to Hermione, who they kissed on the cheek several times over, coddling and cosseting her, endlessly hugging and touching her belly, which had yet to start to swell.

Harry grinned at Ron, who grinned back –it was near mechanical, he simply couldn't _stop_ grinning- it was as if someone (a very small someone inside of Hermione) had plastered it there.

The other women; Cho, Ginny, Audrey, Angelina, and Fleur, shared looks across the table, easily agreeing that they'd do their own round of congratulating when they knew it was safe to do so; Kirei and Molly were so excited it seemed they'd combust spontaneously with it, even though the latter already had seven grandchildren, and the former wasn't even actually related to Hermione.

But it was a _family_ thing anyway.

'Oh, I _do_ hope it's another boy–'

'Your _first! _Oh, we'll have to plan the welcoming celebrations when it's born–'

Cho and Harry shared a look. Ron and Hermione had told them the news beforehand, and so had planned to tell everyone else over a shared dinner, but Cho and Harry had insisted that _they_ plan the dinner and everything else instead; it was their cover.

They had to tell people they were getting married sometime.

When it had at last quieted down somewhat, Harry stood up. 'As wonderful as that news is,' he said, grinning at Hermione and Ron, the former of which seemed to be flushed and pink with all the attention from the two older mothers, 'that isn't the reason why Cho and I invited you all here tonight.'

The way Harry had said it made it seem so sinister; Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Chang's eyes widened to the size of their dinner plates.

'Whatever do you mean, dear?' asked Mrs. Weasley, taking a large gulp of her wine. Mrs. Chang beside her did the same.

Then Cho stood up. 'I'm afraid Harry and I have been a little deceiving to you all tonight,' she said, sighing and then sharing a look with Harry, 'because we didn't plan this dinner solely for Ron and Hermione.'

'Whatever are you talking about-' asked Kirei, taking another large gulp of wine, -'Cho?'

'What _are_ you two on about?' asked Ron, his face concerned.

Grins suddenly appeared on Cho and Harry's faces.

Everyone else braced for the worst.

'Mum,' began Cho, 'dad…'

'Mrs. Weasley,' said Harry, 'Mr. Weasley, Ron…'

The men held their breath, while Molly and Kirei nervously urged them on. 'Y-yes?'

'We're getting married!'

The ensuing screams of joy had everyone jumping a foot in the air.

* * *

Kirei scrambled so fast out of her seat she nearly fell over, all but sprinting to her eldest and squeezing her so tight it was hard to believe Cho was still alive afterward. When she had let go of Cho, she kissed both of Harry's cheeks and then began to stutter to her daughter, 'Y-you're getting _MARRIED!!!_' The next sound that came out of her mouth sounded very much like an overexcited banshee. 'My _baby's getting MARRIED!!! At LAST!'_ She embraced her daughter again; Cho gave Harry a helpless look over her mother's shoulder while Mrs. Weasley kissed Harry's cheeks. 

'Oh Harry,' said Mrs. Weasley, 'finally all my sons are settling down!'

Harry grinned. Mrs. Weasley had always said that he might as well have been one of hers. 'Thanks Mrs. Weasley.'

The two older women swapped.

'Congratulations dear,' said Mrs. Weasley, kissing Cho's cheeks, 'you're a lucky girl. And he's a very lucky man, indeed.'

But Kirei Chang was by far the more hysterical; her only daughter was finally getting married. 'Harry!' she said, nearly shaking the living bejeebus out of him, 'thank God!' She gave an equally death-inducing hug.

But Kai Chang carefully pried her vice-like arms off of Harry. 'Alright dear,' he said, giving Harry an understanding smile, 'give them some space- _that's_ it…' He was doing rather well for a moment, before Kirei was in hysterics again; the truth was truly hitting her. Her only daughter, her only princess, was _getting married._

'_OOHH!!'_

Even about half an hour later, she was still clapping her hands together and screaming.

* * *

Later, quite a bit later (so much later that Kai thought he might need to sedate her with a spell if she didn't calm down anytime soon), when Kirei had finally begun to calm down they were in the sitting room, Hermione and Cho pretty much the centre of attention; one could quite often hear the questions, 'A boy or a girl first?' and, 'When's the wedding?' 

'Oh!' said Hermione suddenly. She was sitting beside Cho on the long leather lounge, along with Fleur, Ginny and Angelina; Audrey and Percy had gone home due to an early start the next day.

'What is it?' asked Ginny.

'Cho!' said Hermione, turning to the girl beside her, 'You haven't showed us the ring!'

At the sound of the words, Kirei was rushing to her daughter again.

'_LET ME SEE IT!!!'

* * *

_

While the women fawned on Hermione and Cho, most of the men opted to stay in one of Kai's libraries, Bill and George thoroughly enjoying the seemingly endless supply of vintage scotch and the fact that Percy, who was rather fond of it, was missing out on it. Ron was busily absorbing the countless Quidditch volumes that filled at least two to three bookcases, and Mr. Weasley was fascinated by the several Muggle antiques that Kai had taken a favour to and decorated the place with; what was better was that whenever he had a question, a levitating piece of parchment would appear before him, filled with all that was known about the antiquity he was looking at. One such item included something called the Gutenberg Bible; Arthur was rapt by it.

_One of the original bibles that was printed by the first Muggle 'Printing Press', a machine which mechanically operates, with no magic whatsoever, to print copies of books. The inventor of this 'Printing Press', Johannes Gutenberg…_

'I say!' said Arthur while reading closely, 'Quite a display you've got here Kai! I'd no idea you had such an interest in Muggle culture!'

Kai swirled his scotch around and took a sip. 'There's more upstairs if you like.'

Arthur's eyes twinkled so brightly he could've sold them to goblins as jewels.

When Kai had left Arthur to mull the antiquities upstairs, he called Harry out onto the terrace, lit by the soft glow of sconces on the wall (though Harry couldn't tell whether it was a flame or something else inside them).

'So…' said Kai, leaning on the stone carved rail and eyeing Harry carefully.

'So,' said Harry in reply.

Kai chuckled at Harry's remaining boyishness. No man ever was the same around his woman's father.

'You know,' said Kai, drinking his scotch, 'I was beginning to wonder when you'd ask her.'

Harry laughed. 'Me too. It was a wonder _she_ didn't bring it up first.'

'When are you planning the wedding?'

Harry shrugged. 'She wants a spring wedding–'

'Everyone does,' said Kai.

'-so we were thinking next June or sometime around there.'

'That's quite a long time,' said Kai, nodding, 'nearly a year from now isn't it?' It was mid-August; Cho's birthday had been August 8.

'Yeah,' said Harry, rubbing the back of his neck, 'but she wants time to plan it out perfectly. I don't really mind, as long it's what she wants, and as long I end up marrying her, I'm perfectly alright with it.'

'Have you thought about any other time of the year?'

'Not really,' said Harry, 'but Cho's really got her eye on a spring wedding, so I'm not too keen to argue anyhow.'

Both men laughed heartily; they both knew what it was like to oppose Cho in an argument. It wasn't exactly what one would call nice. More like intimidating, or oppressing. Or perhaps when she was in a foul mood, even frightening.

Er- not that Harry Potter or Kai Chang were scared of a woman at all...

'I was informed that you bought the estate in South Lanarkshire,' said Kai after a while, 'the one I showed you a few years ago.'

'Yeah,' said Harry, 'we did. Well, I did, for her birthday…'

'I assume you plan to move there after the wedding?' asked Kai.

'Once she's had her say in decorating and furnishing it,' said Harry, 'and we've seen to the grounds and everything's in order. You know how she likes to do that.'

'Indeed,' said Kai. 'Now, Harry…' He'd been itching to get to talk about this all evening since they'd announced the engagement.

Harry was suddenly nervous at Kai's change of tone. 'Er, yes sir?' It was always a serious, serious matter when Kai talked like that.

'Now, Harry,' said Kai again, sighing and looking over the railing to the expansive, rolling green estate; one could see a portion of the river, and some forest that edged the property, 'Cho is… Cho is my eldest; my firstborn, and more importantly, my daughter… Can you… Can you see possibly see what I'm getting at?' He still wasn't looking at Harry.

But Harry nodded. 'Well,' he said, 'I guess so, sir.' Of course. Cho Chang was Kai Chang's beloved little princess. He'd known that the day he'd met Kai. Of course, it proved quite easy to like Kai; he was entertainingly eccentric, and at times at the complete mercy of his wife, but Harry knew he'd be a fool to cross him.

'I watched her grow up,' continued Kai, 'and when I held her in my arms the first time-… Oh…' He shook his head, laughing to himself. 'The first time I bought her a broom, she insisted on flying it home, you know. And when her first year for Hogwarts came, she at first was a little shy to go, but by the end of the year she refused to come home- I managed to get her with a little bit of a bribe involving a new pet- but…' Kai finally turned to face Harry. 'She's my only daughter, Harry. I just-… I can't bear to let her go… I-I know you're perfectly able of taking care of her; you've grown into someone your parents would be proud of...'

Harry began to feel a lump in his throat.

'…Believe me when I say that Harry,' he said, a fond smile getting his eyes to twinkle, 'you've made your mother and father as proud as they ever could have been if they were here...' He chuckled a little. 'You couldn't have done a better job in doing that.'

Harry swallowed. 'Thanks, Mr. Chang.'

'Oh, come now,' said Kai, frowning a little, 'no "Dad"?'

Harry grinned. 'Er,' he said, shrugging, 'dad, then.'

'I can think of no one better for her,' said Kai, half to himself, 'but still… She's just grown up far too fast for me… I could never really keep up… One minute she was on my back, the next she's holding a World Cup above her head, and then now there's a ring on her finger… For some reason I just keep thinking she still needs me like she once did… I remember when we bought her first wand…' He sighed. 'You'll understand one day…'

Harry nodded. He'd like a daughter someday. 'I guess so, sir- er, dad.'

Kai grinned, shaking his head. 'Hopefully before I'm gone, there'll be a "grand" before that.'

Harry grinned back. 'I think Cho would want that too.'

'Oh she would, would she?' asked Kai. 'Well, good. I'd like my future grandchildren here at _least _twice a month- although, Kirei would probably want to see them more often- I do apologise if she pops in unexpectedly once you two are married…'

Harry noticed that Kai's eyes were twinkling unusually often. Was that- was he-? 'Are you- sir, are you cry-'

'No!' Kai quickly turned away. 'I'm just- it's nothing- I mean, something in my eye- just-' He rubbed at them frantically. Kai Chang, champion dueller, owner of one of the biggest companies in the world, Kai Chang who'd been awarded the Order of Merlin: First Class at the tender age of 18, respected by witches and wizards alike, was actually tearing up.

Harry stifled his grin. Now, he'd done his fair share of crying before, but to see someone like Kai in tears was actually quite comforting. He liked that about Kai. He was, well, _normal._ In a weird sort of way. If that made any sense.

'Just-just go on inside,' said Kai, sniffling a little, 'I'll be in after a moment.' He waved Harry away.

Harry slowly walked backward toward the door. 'Are you- are you sure?'

'Go on,' said Kai, his face turned away, but the sniffling was getting more audible by the minute. 'Just go on inside. Tell them I'll be there in a minute.'

Harry nodded slowly. 'Er, if you're sure…?' Kai was waving him away, and then Harry swore he heard something akin to a sob. He swallowed, reaching for the door and scurrying inside before Kai shoved him in himself.

But when Harry stood by the window, looking outside, he could see Kai leaning on the rail, his head in his hands, bawling and blubbering.

And then it truly dawned on Harry. He was going to marry- _to marry_ Cho Chang. He was going to take Kai Chang's only daughter; his little Seeker, his perfect little poppet, his favourite tickle target, and when she was born, his star in the sky (David of course had been the other star) and marry her. And then Harry found himself wishing his own parents were here; crying and watching their only son grow up and announce his engagement.

Harry heard the chatter of the women in down the hall, and heard Mr. Weasley audibly voicing his fascination over a sculpture in the library, and Ron yelling at George to 'give back the bloody book'.

And then suddenly Harry knew again that he had enough family around to cry rivers for him, enough to fill at least some of the holes in his heart, and everything felt alright again.

* * *

'_Are we getting my wand from Mr. Ollivander?' asked a pretty, 11 year-old girl the height of most broomsticks. 'Where we got mum's new wand?'_

'_Yes.' Kai Chang put a hand on his daughter's small head; it fit easily into his hand, or perhaps it was just that he had unusually large hands. 'This way, kitten.' He led her to the familiarly shabby shop further down Diagon Alley as Orion tailed them clandestinely a few feet behind._

'_Mr. Chang,' said Ollivander softly as they walked through the shop, like greeting an old friend, arms outstretched and clasping his hands together._

_Kai and his young daughter stepped further into the shop; the girl looking around with mild interest, her eyes some colour between mahogany and chocolate, blinking naively at the elder man standing before her. She felt a little awkward now that Orion wasn't around; he'd stayed outside by the door._

'_Miss Chang,' he said, tilting his head forward in a sort of greeting and smiling at the girl._

_She smiled weakly and nodded back._

_Ollivander met Kai's eyes. 'Her first year at Hogwarts, yes?'_

_Kai nodded._

'_Ah.'_

_Kai stepped back and gently pressed Cho further._

'_Now, now,' said Ollivander, his pallid eyes like lights in a dark room, waving her forward, 'come on now. Don't be shy.'_

_Cho swallowed her trepidation and boldly stepped into the single beam of light coming from the ceiling._

'_My my,' said Ollivander, looking at her face and reaching for his tape measure in his pocket, 'I haven't seen a face as lovely as yours in a long time.' He searched her eyes. 'Your mother's eyes, of course.' He looked at Kai again. 'How is her wand, by the way? Ash, 9 ½ inches, dragon heartstring, yes? Quite obstinate and firm, as I remember…'_

'_She's enjoying jinxing me with it when I come home late,' said Kai, a sly smile on his thin lips._

'_Ah, yes,' said Ollivander, nodding, 'it was rather nice for the domineering and commanding… Very powerful wand it was… Now,' he said, turning to look at Cho again, 'just raise your wand arm, yes, that's it…'_

_Cho felt very scrutinised as the thin old man took her measurements, but soon it was no longer Ollivander doing the work; he'd scurried off to one of the filled shelves, and when the tape measure was busy measuring her earlobes, his voice came from behind the shelves._

'_You know how wands are made, Miss Chang?'_

_Cho nodded. 'Yes, sir.' There was the wood, and then the magical core- her mother had told her in the place of a bedtime story when she was younger because she couldn't think of one to tell at the time._

'_Good, good…'_

_The tape measure fell to the floor._

_Ollivander emerged carrying a few long, narrow boxes, and putting all but one on the counter, gently pried the box open and handed Cho the wand._

'_Here you are. Try this one. Cherry wood and phoenix tail feather. Eight and a half inches. Easy and bendy. Just take a wave, dear.'_

_Cho raised the wand, but Ollivander had grabbed it before she could even point it somewhere. He handed her another one._

'_Mahogany and dragon heartstring. Seven and five eighths. Very springy, but easy to wave.'_

_Cho flicked it- another wand was suddenly in her hand._

'_Vinewood and unicorn hair. Twelve inches. A little pliable- No, no, here this one. Hawthorn and dragon heartstring- no, here-'_

_Kai smiled fondly as wand after wand was snatched out of his daughter's hand only to be replaced with another._

'_Perhaps if we tried some different ones__…' said Ollivander, shaking his head and walking to a shelf to bring back two boxes._

'_Here,' he said, pulling the wand of one and putting it in her hand. 'Rosewood and unicorn hair. Eleven inches. Rather firm and unbending.'_

_Cho looked at it; it had ridges running down it. She waved it- but nothing._

_Ollivander nodded slowly. 'Try,' he said, handing her the other wand, 'this one. Hazel and phoenix tail feather. Ten and three quarter inches. Willowy, but…'_

_The moment Cho touched the wand, she instantly felt warmth from it. Her fingers wrapped around the handle comfortably._

'_Ollivander,' said Kai, noticing the change in Cho's grip, 'the wand, what else do you know about it?' He always thoroughly checked the background of every product he bought in the wizarding world; more out of habit than anything else._

_'Very pleasant to wave and brandish around, and even more so pleasant to the eye,' said Ollivander. 'See that sheen? Beautiful; you can't get it with any other wood than hazel. T__he natural grain in the wood has apparently reacted with the wand core; hazels are quite prized for their properties as magical ingredients and mediums... That small, swirly random sort of pattern, yes? Very unique to hazel wood.' He nodded slowly. 'Yes, I remember carving that handle too…Vervain flowers, yes, that's right…Also known as Enchanter's Plant and Juno's Tears… Beautiful flowers…'_

_The wand was, indeed, beautiful. Along with the undeniable shine, the handle had been carved so as to sort of reach up in vine-like, wispy fingers, a blooming flower here and there- it reminded Cho of a ghostly Patronus; she'd seen her mother send one sprinting after her father, the ribbony, feathery appearance… Carefully, feeling it between her fingers, she pointed it at a stool, flicking it, and a soft, enchanting blue beam of light came from the tip of the wand, illuminating the room and- the stool had all but been turned to sawdust._

'_Aha! Well done, well done! Not quite the results I'd expect from a young lady such as yourself...' Ollivander seemed to contemplate for a moment. ' A very powerful wand has taken a liking to you, my dear. One can only imagine what **you** are capable with it.'_

_Cho grinned and turned to her father who smiled at her.

* * *

_

'That's _goblin _jewellery?' repeated Hermione incredulously for the umpteenth time that night.

'Now _that,'_ said Fleur, waving a slim, manicured hand, 'eez something to be 'appy about!'

'He knows you so well!' cried Kirei excitedly. 'Just your taste! Ah! I still can't believe you're getting married!'

They were all passing Cho's left hand around like a bowl of hot popcorn, oohing and aahing, and every time the diamond changed colour; whatever colour it was, it remained as brilliant as ever.

'And you still haven't told us how he proposed!'

They erupted in a mixture of squeals, titters and excited chatter.

'Go on darling,' said Mrs. Weasley, patting Cho's hand, 'how did he do it?'

'Candle-lit dinner?' asked Eri.

'On bended knee with roses?'

'A luxury yacht on ze Paseefeec ocean?'

'In bed, perhaps?' snorted Hermione.

Cho's cheeks turned a very pretty shade of pink and she shook her head. 'None of that.'

'What then?' asked Ginny impatiently.

Cho smiled and stood from her seat, leaving the room momentarily and calling out. 'D'you remember that place down in South Lanarkshire I was telling you about? It's not long from here…' She came back with a familiar silver bowl with runes engraved on the edge. She pulled her wand out.

* * *

The men could easily hear the commotion coming from the sitting room from the ground floor library. 

'What're they on about?' asked Ron, putting a book titled, 'When the Beaters Are The Ones Who Need Beating' by Horace Battemall back on the shelf beside one called, 'The Snitch: A Genius Invention? Or Death In The Size Of a Walnut?' and 'How To Fling Oneself Through The Hoops: A Guide For the Ever-Adventurous Flyer'.

'Probably going over the engagement story,' said Harry as he walked in.

'You're going to run this place dry of scotch!' said Ron after grinning at Harry, pointing at George's seventh re-filling of the liquid. 'You never run a man's home out of his _scotch_!' He froze. 'Hey. They've gone all quiet-'

'Oh shut up, Ronniekins,' said George, grinning behind the glass, 'Kai _clearly_ said "help yourself", didn't he Bill?'

'That's what I heard,' said Bill from a behind a large book called, 'Cursing Your Trousers' by Charming C. Charme. 'It's good stuff Ron. Have a bit.' He shook his glass of scotch enticingly at Ron.

Harry grinned, as a loud cry of, 'He _DIDN'T!!!'_ came from the sitting room down the hall. 'I'll just check on the girls to see if they haven't broken anything.'

'You probably should,' said Theo, suddenly emerging from a dark corner of the library with a stack of books. 'All I've been hearing for the past three hours is them screaming.' He looked around the library. 'Where's David?'

'Upstairs being attacked by the children,' said Bill, swilling his scotch, 'Bless him, they damn love they him.'

* * *

'He did,' said Cho, swirling the liquid in the Pensieve and sitting back into the lounge. 

'You mean to tell me…' said Ginny slowly.

'That that place you showed us…' said Hermione.

'Eez all _yours?'_

'It is,' said Cho, smiling.

'Don't forget the way he asked you!' said Angelina. 'I'd give an arm if Fred were as romantic as that just _once_ and a while. _"How much?"'_ she said, repeating the words she'd heard in the Pensieve, _"This much."_

''Arry as grown up soo _much!_' laughed Fleur, recalling the boy of 14 at the Triwizard Tournament.

'He seemed a little bit underfed when I first met him,' said Mrs. Weasley, 'but it seems he's filled out nicely! You've been feeding him well!'

Cho laughed. 'He eats just about anything.'

'See now,' said Kirei, waggling her finger, '_that's_ the kind of man I'd like to father my grandchildren! A good eater! Nice and healthy! No scrawny little skeletons for _my_ grandchildren! No sir!'

'Speaking of children,' said Cho, turning to Hermione, 'd'you know whether it's a boy or a girl yet?'

Hermione was beaming, but she shook her head. 'No, not yet,' she sighed, 'but Ronald thinks it's a boy, and that if it is, he's going to be an excellent Quidditch player.'

The howls of laughter echoed around the room as Harry popped his head in through the wide doorway. 'Everything alright here?' he asked, quickly scanning the room for broken objects or signs of chaos. But the only thing he could really see was Cho grinning at him.

* * *

Mush mush! On to that review!

Or you'll be stuck at this chapter for a looooong time.


	6. Who's Your Daddy?

Okay, I'd better tell you all that as of this morning, I'm back at school. And, well, it's crunch time. I need to focus, and quite frankly, kick ass. So I'll still frequent and update as much as possible and whatever, but you guys better keep your end of the deal. Most of you know that as: Reviewing.

* * *

The mansion had 3 libraries, 5 sets of staircases, and 14 bedrooms; not as many as the 27 in Chang Park, but a significant number anyway. There was a drawing room, a writing room, a sitting room, a sun room, an entrance hall, 4 studies, 3 ground floor terraces, and in various locations throughout the house, 6 balconies. There were 5 floors (though one couldn't tell from the outside), 3 towers, numerous bathrooms and toilets, and an unknown number of corridors and hallways, each tiled with either gleaming marble or glossy wooden parquetry. Each staircase had polished mahogany handrails, and occasionally appeared when one was in a rush and the nearest flight of stairs was a little too far. The main bedrooms were in fact not mere rooms at all; but rather like suites or apartments and were floored in various combinations of lush carpet and wooden flooring and marble tiles for the bathrooms. There was a grand hall for any social events or celebrations, and adjoining the majestic house on the west end, was a sunlit courtyard; a fountain lay in the centre (legend had it that the water had healing properties), and was surrounded by stone benches and vine-covered stone columns.

The master bedroom, or suite, was of course the largest; intended for the master and mistress of the house, it had its own bathroom, and a charmed walk-in wardrobe, which simply got larger to suit the need of space. A glass door in the suite led to one of the 6 balconies, this particular one overlooking a vast majority of the chiefly beautiful side of the grounds; the lake was visible, as well as the lush lawns and much of the landscape. The other bedrooms were considered enormous in their own right and most had the luxury of the en-suite bathroom and ever-enlarging wardrobe as well; some had a balcony, some did not.

And by the time January came of the subsequent year, the grand house was almost fully decorated and furnished; tailored and adjusted to the future Potter family's satisfaction. Or at least, half of it.

Most of the bedrooms had been furnished with at least one king-sized antique sleigh bed or four-poster canopy bed, lavish seating such as armchairs and ottomans for the other parts of the suites, and various drawers, bedside tables and side tables; each and every piece of furniture had been hand-picked by the future Mrs. Potter, but such pieces were only the basics for such grand rooms. They'd decided to only furnish with the essentials for now in the vacant suites, but would decorate accordingly when guests or… even more _permanent_ residents would arrive; smaller, cuter residents who would most likely be so talented at Quidditch they'd be flying before they could walk and would be born somehow so stunningly good-looking they'd break hearts before they knew what a heart was. Not to mention that it was almost guaranteed they'd have dark hair and light skin and would probably have an aptitude for getting into trouble without meaning to.

Speaking of such little people…

* * *

'She's been in there for _hours_,' moaned Ron, huddled up on his rickety wooden chair in the reception area, reduced to a paranoid, blubbering thing of a wizard due to the fact that his wife had been surrounded by healers and medics for several hours now while in labour inside the emergency room. He and Hermione had _planned_ for a home-birth, but quite unexpectedly, they'd been out and about in Diagon Alley (luckily in no clear view of anyone else) when she'd broke her water. Ron was going to Apparate her home, but she'd seem obstinate in thinking that he was far too flustered to get her home in one piece, so had opted for St. Mungo's, a minute or two away.

'Oh, stop being such a girl Ron,' said Ginny, walking in having just come from the visitor's teashop on the fifth floor, now carrying a cup of piping coffee. 'Here, have this. You need it more than I do.'

Ron shakily took the coffee, but didn't drink it; he simply held it in his hands as it if it held some sort of comfort.

Suddenly, Harry and Cho came rushing through the door, well – it wasn't really a door…

'How is she?' asked Cho, sitting by Ron, who was so pale his hair looked like it had stolen the colour from his face.

'She's been in there for a while,' said Mrs. Weasley, on Ron's other side.

'But I think Ron's the one who's in worse condition,' laughed Ginny.

Cho grinned and stood up, while Harry replaced her on the seat.

'You alright, mate?' he asked as Ron's foot nervously tapped the floor.

'What-what if the baby doesn't like me, Harry? What if–'

'Oh, Ronald dear,' said Mrs. Weasley, shaking her head, 'I'm sure he, or she, will _love_ you.'

'Yeah Ron,' said Harry, patting Ron's shaking shoulder, 'you'll be fine. It has to like you _some_ of the time.'

'Is there a coffee shop somewhere here?' asked Cho, looking around. 'I was just on my way to get some when Harry heaved me over his shoulder and Apparated.' She sent a flippant look at Harry, who grinned. 'Literally.'

'Oh,' laughed Ginny, 'there's one upstairs. I'll come; I had to give Ron mine; he looked like he was going to pass out.'

* * *

It was two hours later, and Hermione was still in the emergency room, and Ron finally snapped.

'_I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!'_ he yelled, jumping up and banging on the emergency room door. _'LET ME IN! I WANT TO SEE MY WIFE! HERMIONE!!!'_

Harry quickly ran over to hold Ron back, but the latter was in such a panic-stricken state, he fought Harry off and fumbled to pull his wand out.

'_LET __ME BLOODY IN, I SAY!!'_ Ron pointed his wand at the door– when it opened, and a pleasant-looking witch emerged holding a bundle wrapped in fluffy white cloth.

Ron was so stunned he was virtually frozen on the spot, leaving his wand raised and pointed at the witch, not to mention the baby.

Harry warily pushed Ron's wand arm down and said quietly, 'I think that's yours.'

Ron blinked several times before his wand clattered to the floor and he reached for the small bundle.

The witch laughed softly and gently eased the baby into Ron's eager arms. 'It's a girl.'

Ron was took the child, though was so afraid he'd drop it, and gently pried the bundle to reveal a pudgy, pale face in between the white cloth; yawning sleepily.

Mrs. Weasley was instantly at Ron's side. 'Oh,' she said, 'would you look at that… Darling little thing…'

'Your wife is recovering, Mr. Weasley. You can go see her in a moment,' said the witch before disappearing behind the door.

'It-it's brilliant,' whispered Ron.

'Er, Ron,' said Harry, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he looked at the baby, 'I don't think you can call it an _it_ anymore…'

Cho and Ginny had come back from the teashop.

'Is it-'

'Is that-'

Mrs. Weasley nodded and smiled at the two girls who came rushing to see.

Not many of the patients looked, and nobody really caused a commotion but one healer said to another as they looked on, 'It's his first.'

And then came the ensuing, 'Aaah.'

* * *

Now it was only Mrs. Weasley, Harry, Cho and Ginny in the reception area; Ron had slowly, ever so _painstakingly_ slowly walked in near-slow motion to Hermione's room for fear of waking or Merlin forbid, _dropping_ his baby daughter.

They'd thought it best to leave them alone for a little while before joining them- a congratulations was in order; Cho had sent Harry up to the visitor's shop on the fifth floor to buy balloons and flowers while she, Mrs. Weasley and Ginny exchanged baby gift ideas.

'Now,' said Mrs. Weasley, 'I've knitted them a full outfit! Booties, beanie, it's all there! I wasn't sure which colour to knit them, so I'll have to turn them pink when I get home…'

'I bought a Chudley Cannons mobile the other day,' said Cho, 'it had them flying and passing a Quaffle around, and the Seeker chasing the Snitch. I thought Ron would like it; there's no doubt he'll want to infect her with the Chudley fandom as early as possible.'

'Ugh,' said Ginny, 'he'll do it all of his kids… Poor things…'

* * *

'We've decided to call her Rose!' said Ron proudly beside Hermione's bed, the latter of which was carrying the newly named girl Rose.

'That's a lovely name dear,' said Mrs. Weasley, marching to Hermione and coddling the baby. 'Who's a beautiful baby! Yes! Yes! You are! You look like mummy already!'

Hermione smiled weakly as she let Mrs. Weasley hold Rose; she was still exhausted.

George and Angelina had finally arrived, as well as Mr. Weasley, Percy and Audrey, Bill and Fleur.

Bill strode to Ron and clapped him on the back. 'Congratulations, mate. Mind you, the girls tend to get a bit touchy as they get older… And be careful about putting her near the boys… Victoire hasn't even hit 7 yet and she's clinging to Teddy like troll bogeys on a stick…'

But Ron's grin was as wide as ever.

'Can we expeect any from _you,'_ said Fleur to Cho playfully, though quietly, 'anytime soon after your wedding?'

Cho stifled her laugh. 'We're not even married yet Fleur.'

Fleur shrugged a slim shoulder. 'Ah, but-'

'Don't go nagging Cho to give us another bundle of joy, Fleur!' said George, laughing. 'Harry can barely handle her already! Tell Ron to unzip _his_ pants and try to get Hermione to pop out a boy for us this time!'

Ron glared murderously at George, and Hermione shook her head. 'One's enough for me at the moment. I'm pooped.'

Anyone who passed by that particular room in the Chubbers Bubbers Ward that day could easily hear the laughter coming from inside and would know that whoever was in there were happy people.

* * *

Short chapter, I know. The next one's longer... I think...


	7. Och Aye!

This one's a short chapter too, and I'm starting to think I should've combined it with the previous one, but oh well.

* * *

By February, the grounds had been fully manicured (they already _had_ been before, but Cho had decided she wanted some flower bushes here and there, some cherry trees in another place, and _"those hedges trimmed down to size or I'll blow them apart myself!_), the outside terraces and balconies cleaned and furnished, the hallways decorated with various Chang heirlooms and portraits; Harry had none of the Potters, but was happy to put as many of his own photographs around the bedroom (both Harry and Cho had decided to exclude particularly noisy portraits, along with any other troublesome ones), and had discovered that there were several antiquities that refused to leave the place, but had their uses. There was, for instance, the picture of a burly looking fellow –calling himself Lachlan and nothing else- in a tartan kilt whom if you asked him to play the bagpipes for you, would let out a swarthy cry of, 'Och, aye!' and swing open and show a doorway leading to the West Tower. Rather handy. And then there was the small sculpture of the fruit bowl, and upon sniffing the apple, the chandeliers in the southeast hallway would light up. Cho was delighted by the fact that the apple actually smelled like- well, an apple.

There was of course the entrance to the master bedroom, which consisted of a dusty, ancient-looking wooden wardrobe carved with the intricate figures of what – well, in the state they'd found it in, they couldn't really tell. For a lg while, the wardrobe remained locked, and the master bedroom unseen, until the day Harry began swearing viciously at it.

And it swore back.

* * *

'Effing wardrobe,' cursed Harry for the fourth time. He was tempted to kick the bloody thing.

'What's the matter?' asked Cho, walking toward him.

'Bloody wardrobe won't f-'

'Go screw yersaelf if you can't control tha' mouth of yours.'

Harry nearly fell backward, and Cho pulled out her wand.

The wardrobe had spoken.

In a very, very thick Scottish highland accent that matched Lachlan's on the next floor up.

'Sorry,' said Cho, unsure whether to jinx the thing or to be nice to it for fear it'd never open, 'but he's just a little frustrated. He's normally quite pleasant.'

'Well, I should hope so!' boomed the wardrobe, shaking violently. The two knobs high on the doors suddenly seemed to move, and the carving of what seemed to be a very intricate line formed into a mouth. 'If _he's_ the new master of the house, then his bedroom's this a-way! And I'm the _only_ way in, lassie!'

'Well,' said Cho, putting her wand away –was the piece in the middle beginning to look like a moustache?- 'if you don't mind, er- do you mind erm- opening… Up?'

The wardrobe snorted. 'Ha! I couldn't even if I wanted to! The only thing tha' gets me tae open up is touching the righ' symbols on me doors!' It shook again. 'Which have changed recen'ly because o' you two!' The doors alone trembled. 'These little things change when the master o' the house does! D'you mind tellin' me wha' they are, lassie?'

Cho blinked, before stepping back and looking at the doors. On the right cobweb covered door, Cho could begin to make out the carving of a stag. Similarly on the left, there was something that looked like a bird of sorts. 'Erm, I _think_ you've got a stag on your right, and a – what _is _that – oh, I think – swan on your left.'

Harry was too busy watching his fiancée converse with a wardrobe to pay any attention.

'Yer left or mae left?'

'Er, my left.'

'Ah, righto.' With another excessively violent tremble, the wardrobe had changed. It was still wooden, but like new; polished and shiny, not a cobweb or spec of dust in sight. 'Well. Now tha' I'm dressed a little more appropria'ly, let me introduce maeself. No, wait. This is _my_ home, _you_ go faerst.'

Harry, though very much at home in the world of magic, was still stunned when the wardrobe demanded he introduce himself.

Cho, however, was perfectly fine. 'Well, this is,' she said, pulling Harry forward by the arm, 'my fiancé, Harry Potter.'

The wardrobe seemed to freeze. 'Harry Po'er did you say, lassie?' It suddenly shook with laugher. 'Well, why din ye say so, eh?!' The wardrobe's polished wooden eyes were like loose doorknobs as they looked down on Harry. 'Mr. Po'er! An honour!'

Harry didn't reply until he felt a sharp jab in his ribs from Cho's elbow which, when he looked down, happened to be dug far too deeply to be accidental. 'E-er… Hello er-'

'Name's Bernard!'

Harry swallowed. 'Er, pleasure, Bernard.' He was stammering because of a bloody _wardrobe._ He was Head of the Auror Department for Merlin's sake! Harry cleared his throat. 'How long have you been here?'

'Since it was buil',' said Bernard.

'Oh,' said Cho, 'we've got a house-elf coming in a week or so…' She may have owned the house, but now that Bernard had mentioned that he'd been here so long, she felt slightly impudent simply trudging in on the house. 'Is erm… is that alright?'

'Oho!' said Bernard, 'House elves? And who are _you _then, little lassie? You don't just get house elves off of trees now!'

'Cho,' she said, 'Cho Chang.'

'Chang?' said Bernard slowly, 'Chang, was it? You aren't related tae to tha' fellow up north, are you? Tha' rich one… It's thanks tae him I'm still here! The late owner din have any heirs; bless his gentle soul… He passed away a long time ago, but tha' Chang sir came righ' up here and restored everythin' righ' as rain…'

Cho and Harry shared a look. 'I thought there was a caretaker,' said Cho.

'Oh,' said Bernard, somewhat sadly, 'there was. Walked righ' out on us, he did. Left the gardener to do all the waerk. O' course, all _he_ knew how tae do was trim hedges and prune rosebushes… So me an' ol' Hamilton 'ere 'ad nothin' tae do…'

'No wonder the outside's immaculate,' said Harry.

'Hamilton?' asked Cho.

'_Yes?'_ rang a deep, male voice from nowhere in particular.

'…Holy crap.'

* * *

About an hour or so later, Harry and Cho (who were sitting on the floor, leaning on the wall adjacent to the Bernard who stood at the end of a wide corridor) had found out just about everything about the grand house and the property; the history and the owners (or as Bernard called them: masters).

As it turned out, the property had originally belonged to a half-Muggle wizard, of whom's Muggle side was Muggle aristocracy; his father had been the Duke of Hamilton, his mother a witch named Henrietta-Anne Strathdon who, apparently, according to Hamilton (the house had a full name of Hamilton Hall, but preferred Hamilton for short; it had pointed out to Harry after simply calling it "castle" several times that he really wasn't a castle, but it was simply his name), had a nasty habit of falling for aristocratic Muggles, but the Duke of Hamilton was the first, and only, she'd married and had an heir with.

The Duke had been one of the wealthiest, most ennobled title-holders of Great Britain, not only holding the dukedom of Hamilton, but also the dukedom of Brandon. The Duke's full name had been James Douglas-Hamilton and hadn't known of Henrietta's magic till their wedding night, and he hadn't believed her until she made his nose fly into a flower vase and back; the Duke had the curious sensation of water shooting up his nose though it was no longer on his face, and after a day or two of trepidation between the pair, Henrietta's magical heritage simply didn't matter that much anymore; love had, as said any times, conquered all.

They'd been married for a year when Henrietta had fallen pregnant with their first son. James George Douglas-Hamilton hadn't been the brightest of boys at the Muggle school the Duke insisted they send him to (Brandon vaguely remembered the name; Eton, some or other…), but had been quite talented at Hogwarts; he'd been in Hufflepuff, and had a knack for Charms. James George had been a pleasant boy, compassionately kind, and as polite as his father's aristocratic heir had taught him to be. Fair, and ever loyal to his parents, he wasn't what exactly what his father had asked for, but was just as good. When he came home for the summer, he had proudly shown off to his father what he could do, much to his mother's displeasure; she didn't want him being expelled just yet.

James had left Hogwarts with 5 N.E.W.T.'s, and by the time he was 18, not only was he Muggle Duke of Hamilton, but 14th Earl of Angus, 4th Lord of Abernathy and Jedburgh Forest, and 4th Marquess of Douglas. Using his Muggle resources, James had bought fortunes worth of gold and sold them to the goblins, and eventually was able to buy the land and build the Hamilton Hall as it was today.

James had left a reasonable amount for his Muggle relatives who would inherit his titles when he died, but did not ever mention the Castle, leaving it to really nobody except the caretaker and the gardener, the latter of whom when all hope of keeping the place in good shape on his own had gone, had run to the Chang wizard (as Bernard said with a grateful sigh) in North Lanarkshire, and _he'd_ made sure that the gardener had been paid, and that the house did not suffer from wandering ghouls and ghosts and the like.

'Oh,' said Bernard, wiggling his moustache at Cho, 'you din mention whether ye were related tae him or no'. Are you?' His knob eyes seemed to narrow at her, sitting down, leaning on the wall, her head on Harry's shoulder. 'You know what? I'd say you look _jus'_ like 'im, bu' your eyes an' mouth are differen'…'

'It's because he's her father,' said Harry; Cho was asleep on his shoulder, she wouldn't reply anyway.

'Wait, _she's_ the daughter o' tha' Chang fellow?' Bernard rumbled excitedly. 'I don't think I've ever been so excited in mae life! I've go' Harry Po'er and a Chang lassie in my suite! Ohoho! Have you met Lachlan, on the fifth floor? Nice lad, he is… A bit barmy on his bagpipes, but I love the sound anyway.'

'Er, yeah, we have,' said Harry as he stood up and lifted Cho in his arms. 'Hey, erm, thanks Bernard.' He nodded, looking at the ceiling. 'Hamilton. But we've got to go. We'll be back sometime soon.'

'_Our pleasure,'_ rang the deep voice.

'Och!' said Bernard suddenly, 'When are your weddin' bells ringing, eh?'

'June,' said Harry, grinning and adjusting Cho as she pressed her face into his collarbone.

And with a pop, he was gone.

* * *

I suppose you could call this chapter a bit of a filler, but I thought I'd let you in on the story of Hamilton Hall before our happy couple move into it and everything.

Usual drill, right?


	8. Camera Tease

Sorry this took so long. My internet was acting up. **_BUT READ THIS NOTE!!! PLEASE!!!_**

_For those interested in watching any of my videos - the majority of which are somehow Harry/Cho - then on youtube, search the name eatSonigiri23. Yeah, random I know, but I made the account a long time ago. If you aren't a Harry/Cho shipper, I beg of you not to rate it just one star out of spite or hatred. I've had that happen a lot lately, so I've begun to block the rating feature on some of my videos. Try to leave a comment and tell me what you think._

_For major Harry/Cho shippers, I recommend my videos Harry Potter and The Dirty Little Secret, Kissing You - A Harry/Cho Story, and a new video that should be there (if it isn't it's still uploading!), called Meant To Live - A Harry Potter Story._

_Thanks!_

* * *

'So, we've got the flowers arranged,' said Cho, pointing a quill around at a long, unravelled roll of parchment, 'and they'll arrive early on in the day, before the wedding, but you needn't worry about them; I've got them covered so they'll be arranged and ready at dad's place by the time everyone would have arrived…' She crossed out several things and rewrote several others, pausing to rest her chin in her hand and read over what she'd written.

'You need to take a break,' said Harry, pouring a cup of coffee. He brought the mug with him to the table, gently rubbing her shoulder as he sat down. 'Here. Have it while it's still hot.'

Cho took the steaming mug gratefully, smiling at her bare-chested fiancé sitting beside her. 'I just– I just don't want anything to be ruined on the day…' She took a careful sip, holding the mug close. 'You've got the earlier start tomorrow, why are you still up?' She reached over with one hand and brushed his cheek with the backs of her fingers. 'You should get some sleep.'

Harry smiled and held her fingers that were on his face, kissing her knuckles. 'I'm more worried about what time _you're_ going to bed. You've been up late nearly every night for the past two weeks.' She didn't look it, but Harry knew she was getting more and more exhausted during the day. 'Just relax about the wedding for a bit.' He grinned at her and shrugged. 'It's supposed to be this happy, joyous thing –I don't know for sure, but…'

Cho's mouth twitched and she took another sip of coffee to hide her laugh.

'You're supposed to be the professional athlete here,' said Harry against the palm of her hand, 'and I'm sure your team mates wouldn't be too happy to know that you're all sloppy at training because you're up all hours of the night planning your wedding.'

Cho put her mug down and gave a flippant look. 'And if I won't, then who? You?'

Harry shook his head quickly and put his hands up in surrender. 'Er- no, no, erm…' He shrugged. '…Don't mothers like planning weddings? I'm sure I heard your mother going on about planning our wedding at their place at least _twice_.'

'Mm, yeah, but she's still nagging me about singing at the reception.' Cho put her feet up onto the chair and hugged her knees. 'But unless we want people to run screaming around the property from fear of going insane, I'm going to keep having to say no.' She shuddered mockingly. 'She's getting her lucky microphone ready too…'

'Oh, she was telling me about that the other day,' said Harry, taking the mug for a sip, 'Does it really make her sound like a water siren?' His face scrunched in somewhat disbelief. 'Like, all enchanting and everything?'

Cho snorted. 'Piss no,' she said, laughing, 'and thank God it doesn't!'

Harry grinned, reaching over to hold Cho's chin in between his thumb and forefinger, stroking her jaw. 'I don't think I've ever heard you sing. You don't sing, do you?'

Cho laughed dryly. 'Er- n-no, not-not really…' She looked away.

'You hum sometimes,' said Harry, 'but singing…' He shook his head at first, but then, 'Oh, wait, no, you sing in the shower!'

Cho's face had never turned red so quickly.

'Yeah, that's right!' said Harry, grinning and waggling a finger at his fiancée whose face was the colour to match the signature Weasley hair, 'Not very loudly of course, but you sing in the shower!'

'N-no, I don't!'

'Yes, you do!' laughed Harry, 'Whenever I walk in to get something from the bathroom, or when I hop in the bath with you, you're singing! Pretty softly, but singing! And you'd always stop a little after you realised I was listening!'

Cho was silent, but was as red as she'd ever go.

'…Sing for me, won't you?'

The consequent wallop on Harry's shoulder ensured that he would never ask Cho to sing again, not unless he had a serious craving for pain.

Which, apparently, he did.

'Oh, just a note? Just one- _AAAHH!'

* * *

_

_And Harpies in possession! __Yunes makes a reverse pass to Helkington – rather tricky manoeuvre, but the Harpies seem to have perfected it – Arrows Keeper Horton lunges at the Quaffle – misses - AND THE HARPIES SCORE! 140 – 90 in their favour!_

_Jebble's off, zooming past Othello of the Harpies, dodges a Bludger from Lilliput, but oh! A nasty blow to his rear end from Nerwin of the Holyheads – and Harpies in possession again, Helkington barrel-rolls and passes up to Othello – she dodges a Bludger from Greenheart – she's really putting her Lightstrike to good use! Much thanks to fellow Harpy Cho Chang, - speaking of whom – she's circling up above, her eyes keen – I can see from here – oh, there she goes! I think she's seen the gold! She's racing to the Arrows side of the pitch, Arrows Seeker Eheran follows – but NO! A Bludger takes her down! Chang hasn't seen the Snitch at all! She's led Eheran right into a trap!_

_Yes, Harpy Beater Merriwin sent a Bludger zooming to the Arrows Seeker with a Bludger Backbeat – quite nicely pulled off if I do say so myself – Harpies score again – oh my, and AGAIN!_

_Arrows in possession after a good throw from Arrows Keeper Viddles, and Stonehurst narrowly dodges a Bludger from below – he's off again, halfway down the pitch – and it's a famous Parkin's Pincer from the Harpies! Stonehurst drops it, and Yunes takes it, the Harpies taking on a Hawkshead Formation now, oh – what's that? Chang is off again! She's on her own, no, wait! Eheran's trying to go after her, still slightly disoriented from that blow earlier… And Greenheart of the Arrows sends a Bludger Chang's way – oh, she's dodged it with a nice Sloth Grip Roll there – she's up again, and I don't think Eheran stands a chance; she's staggering on her broom there…_

_You know, Chang__'s been playing better and better every match! One can only wonder why the Chang princess- I mean, heiress, is playing so spectacularly!_

_And she's got her arm out; she's getting closer, and OOOHH! A dive downwards – oh my… It looks like Chang's going to burrow her own hole in the ground head first if she doesn't pull up – no, she's going for it ladies and gentleman! It's 100 feet, 50 feet, 10 feet – SHE HAS IT!!!

* * *

_

'Here's to our baby of the team,' said the Harpies Captain Eve Lopsington, an arm around Cho's shoulders and beaming, 'and to our best Seeker in centuries!' She looked toward the mob of media with their cameras and quills ready. She nodded to the team manager, who nodded back.

'We'll take questions now.'

'Miss Chang!'

'Cho!'

'Miss Chang!'

'Oi! Cho!'

Cho, sitting behind a long table facing the cameras, nodded and pointed to the familiar Quidditch columnist from the Daily Prophet, the very Ginny Weasley herself.

'Yes?'

Ginny smiled and pulled her quill out. 'You've been playing some of your best Quidditch for the past few matches, and probably some of the best we've all seen. Has anything triggered this change? Will you continue to play at such an unmatched standard for the years to come?'

Cho smiled slyly. She'd asked Ginny to ask her that. She, Harry and Ginny had planned it. It was more preferable to tell the press something major yourself than to let them wheedle and sneak till they found out and cause havoc when they did. 'Well,' she said, shrugging, 'there has been one, slight change…'

The journalists put the tips of their quills to their notepads, and the cameras flashed readily.

'What is it?'

'Come on Miss Chang!'

'Out with it!'

Cho carefully brought her left hand to the light and surreptitiously flicked her hair back with it.

More than one person in the room noticed.

'What's that on your finger, eh?'

'Is that a ring, Miss Chang?'

'Are you engaged to your long-time boyfriend and school sweetheart Harry Potter?!'

'Show us the ring!'

'WHY IS THERE A PARTICULAR LOOKING RING ON A PARTICULAR FINGER OF THAT PARTICULAR HAND?!' yelled a particularly thick young reporter by the name of Peter Gefferty. 'AND WHY IS IT SO SHINY?!'

'Now now,' said the Harpies Manager Leonora Flooffle, 'everybody just keep a hold on their robes. Let the girl answer.'

Cho giggled girlishly and adjusted the ring on her finger. 'Well,' she said, shrugging, 'I'm getting married in a couple of weeks, if that's what you all mean.' She stood up and with the rest of her team, walked from the conference room and left voices yelling questions and cameras flashing after her.

She'd always been such a cute tease with the press. And she didn't even know it.

'Thank you! No more questions – no Peter! You cannot throw yourself at my Seeker's feet and ask if she was joking! No – NO, you mustn't at _my_ feet either!'

* * *

'Hey Ginny,' said Cho, pressing her cheek against her friend's own, 'thanks for doing that.' 

'Oh,' said Ginny, shrugging and smiling, 'it's no problem. As long as I get the scoop on your personal Quidditch game, then we can call it even.' She was tempted to ask Cho to set her up with David too…

Cho grinned back. 'Who else would I tell my pre-match rituals to?' She looked over Ginny's shoulder; Harry had just come through the doors. He waved at her, smiling, and he jerked his thumb out the door, mouthing, 'You ready?'

Ginny saw Cho look and turned around. 'Hiya Harry.'

'Hey Gin.' Harry walked up to the two girls, and put an arm around Cho. 'Was that a team press-conference just now?' he asked.

'More like a Cho press-conference,' said Ginny, grinning.

'Did you tell them?' asked Harry excitedly, turning toward the door.

'Er-' said Cho, 'sort of. I just said I was getting married and kind of flaunted the ring a bit. Nothing dramatic.'

'The editor at the Prophet will hound me for getting you two in an interview, you know,' said Ginny, tucking her notepad into her bag, 'he knows _I _know you personally. Not to mention exclusive wedding snaps.'

'Leave it to us,' said Cho, patting Ginny's hand, 'he'll stop nagging.'

'Thanks,' said Ginny, 'much appreciated. He's hell-bent on the fact that people love you two, so if you're ladled generously over the front page of the Prophet, he knows papers will sell. A real prat sometimes, but he gets the job done…'

* * *

'D'you want to go somewhere for dinner?' asked Harry as he and Cho walked down Muggle London's Oxford Street, comfortably passing by masses of people who didn't stop to point and look at them, or ask for an autograph or to take pictures. To the Muggle world, they were just like everybody else – just much better looking. 

Cho shook her head. 'No,' she said, cuddling up to his right shoulder and leaning her chin on it, 'no, I think I want to stay home tonight.' There was something of an allure in her tone.

Harry grinned. 'Alright then.'

They turned in at an inconspicuous Alley, and carefully checking that nobody was looking, quickly Apparated home.

* * *

Whereupon reaching there, had forgotten that they were hungry at all and by now, lay strewn across each other on the bed, tangled in the sheets and amongst the pillows, bare limbed; soft silk wrapped erratically around naked skin. 

'Is everything done for the house?' asked Harry, rasping his lips against Cho's arm.

'I think so,' said Cho, sneaking her thumb up to run it across Harry's lips; he affectionately bit at it, 'I can't think of anything that needs to be done… The new furniture's been moved in and arranged, the décor's in order and the grounds are seen to. I had the outside of the house cleaned up; there were cobwebs the size of tapestries around the porches and a Boggart was hiding under one of the gazebos…' She ran a hand through Harry's hair. 'Other than that,' she shrugged, 'everything's perfect.'

* * *

Da na na na! Voila.

Unless I need remind you from lack of reading... Our bargain still stands.


	9. Absolutely Mental

Sorry this took so long. I hadn't checked the review count for a while.

And for the people wanting to watch my HarryCho videos on youtube, search the name eatSonigiri23 (yes, random I know).

* * *

'D'you reckon it's a bit much?' asked Cho as she turned in front of the 3-fold mirror, looking carefully at herself. It was a week and a half to her wedding day, and she _still_ hadn't found a dress.

'Dear,' said the mirror, '_nothing's_ a bit much on _you._'

'It's lovely,' said Hermione from behind her, holding another white clad girl in her arms. 'What do you think of Auntie Cho's dress, Rosie?' she coddled, smiling as her daughter giggled and gurgled, grabbing a hold of the tip of her finger.

'It's very chic,' said Fleur, sitting on a white chaise, 'and eez exactly what I theenk you should wear.'

'I have to agree,' said Ginny, 'and it was designed _for_ you by Rosa Bortolotti.'

'I heard my name,' said a heavily Italian-accented woman in a cream pantsuit, strutting toward them as Cho caught her eye. 'I _told_ you darling, that dress is a true wedding dress for you. I make it myself, no?' She laughed and fanned herself.

Cho turned a sweet pink as she turned around again, holding her skirts. 'I _do_ like it Rosa,' she assured the olive-skinned Italian woman, 'really, I do, but… I don't know if Harry would want something like this…'

'Ha!' said Rosa, tossing an ebony mane over her shoulder, 'That man is clearly – what I like to call – _pazzesco_ if he do not like my dress on you, darling! He is crazy, if he do not like you in my dress!'

'Well,' said Cho, sighing, 'in that case, can you have it ready for me by Friday?'

Rosa flashed a bright, pure white smile. 'Of course, darling. For you, of course.'

* * *

'Alright, let's go over that again,' said Kirei, 'we've got two choices they can choose from for starters; my famous pork dumplings, or a nice helping of Cullen Skink–'

'Cullen _what?'_

'Cullen Skink, dear,' said Mrs. Weasley, sitting beside Kirei, a cookery book flipped open on the table in front of her. 'A lovely soup sort of thing. Potatoes, haddock…'

'And for the second course, we have…'

Cho sighed and left the mothers to do what they would with the reception menu; they were both great cooks and certainly knew their cookery back to front. She wandered out into the entrance hall; an elegant hybrid of oriental serenity and western tradition, where she met her brother David who was sauntering down the stairs.

'Is mum still going on about her dumplings?' he asked as he reached the end of the staircase.

'Yep.' Cho knew David. She knew him better than anyone else in the world; even himself. And she knew that something was bothering him; she could take a wild stab at what it was too. 'Are you… You know, okay?' said Cho, walking to her brother at the foot of the stairs; he'd had a late, but extreme growth spurt in his fourth year – she swore he'd gone up about two feet – and now he was similar in height to Theo, if only a little leaner, 'With me getting married and everything, I mean.' He was looking down on her now.

David smiled weakly. He was twenty just this year, but he knew he'd always be attached to his big sister. 'Well – yeah, course I am…' He'd just prefer it if he could hold on to her just a little longer before she had to grow up into someone who would have her own kids to take care of. Just hold on to her before he had to grow up too. Not that he'd ever say so. It was perhaps a little selfish, but David didn't want Cho going anywhere; he wanted her close by, so that if he ever needed her, missed her or wanted to see her, she'd always be there, just like before. 'Harry's great; he loves you…' Just like when they were kids. He'd grown up in many ways in the past several years, but he'd never been able to quite let go of the old Cho; the one who when their parents were not around, had put him to bed, the one who'd in passing at school ask if he'd finished his homework, would stay with him at the hospital wing if he was there… The bond between them as children had changed over the years to something else, something more mature, still affectionate brother and sister, but still quite different to the one they'd shared while growing up. But David had never been able to let go.

'But?' asked Cho, leaning on the polished rosewood newel of the railing and looking up into her brother's eyes that so looked like her own. But at the moment they were weaker, more delicate somehow. And suddenly she knew. 'I'll always be around, you know. I'm not moving to Aruba or anything.'

David let out a choked laugh. 'No, I guess not…' But even then; like when she'd moved to London with Harry – it was like she had moved to an entirely different continent. _So attached… So very, very attached…_ But where was she to live now? 'I-I heard dad saying you're moving again…' He swallowed the fear. 'Where to?'

'Oh,' said Cho, shaking her head, 'not far from here. South Lanarkshire. Near Hamilton; the closest town I think is Strathaven…'

'South Lanarkshire?' said David, his face brightening a little. That was only the next county down! But still… She was getting _married._ She was going to – she was – oh, it just wouldn't be the same…

'Yeah,' said Cho, smiling. 'Does that make you feel any better?'

David's lips twitched. 'A little.'

Cho sighed and shook her head, moving to sit on the steps. She patted the spot beside her. 'C'mere for a second.'

David wordlessly moved to sit beside his sister.

'If you really don't want me to,' said Cho, not facing him, 'I won't.'

What? 'No, no,' said David, shaking his head, 'no, I just meant – no, I do want you to get married and all, but–' He knew Cho was happy with Harry. He knew she wanted to marry him. And he knew that she would do anything for the both of them. Even if that meant risking her own happiness in the process. David knew that if he really didn't want her to; that if it made him happy, she wouldn't go through with it. 'You shouldn't be getting cold feet so close to the wedding, you know,' he said in a vain attempt to make everything right again.

'I'm not,' she said, turning to look at him, 'but you are. And you're not the one getting married.' She held his gaze; her stronger, piercing one locking with David's own. 'I'm not going anywhere, Dave, okay? I'm not going to be someone different; I'll still be the same person and I'm not going to change. I'll still nag dad over Quidditch, and argue with mum, make hexed brownies and send them to Theo on April Fool's and I'll still laugh at my own jokes when no one else does. Well,' she said, pressing her lips together, 'Harry finds everything I do funny, but still.' She shrugged. 'What are you so worried about?'

David was silent for a while, mulling what she'd said over and over. 'But… Even though…' He was almost afraid to look at her again. 'Still… Everything's going to be different now, isn't it?' Once she was married, she was married. She'd run her own life differently to the way she did now, and maybe even make an even bigger intrusion on Harry's, though David knew Harry quite liked the intrusions anyhow, and then eventually… Eventually she'd have children. She'd have her own brood of Potter-Chang babies to look after, nurse and coddle and pull her hair out over.

And he'd still be same old David. His life hadn't really gone anywhere. Yes, he'd made it as an accomplished expert on magical creatures and had written two published books on respective water creatures found in Scottish lochs, and creatures that were often found in the sky or in a tree – he often met with the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures to advise them of better methods of handling the creatures, but nothing in the sense that had done for him what Harry had done for Cho. He'd kicked himself for not ever having the courage to ask Ginny out for a drink or two – she was the only one he'd taken a serious fancy to, and was often the real reason he hid upstairs with the children when she came over with the other Weasleys. He was indeed older now, more mature, and had grown into the Chang he'd so longed to be when he was a teenager – tall, handsome, broad-shouldered and fit from all the time he spent hanging from tree branches and in lakes – but he was still the same somewhat cowardly little boy he'd always been. He wasn't afraid of dragons, or death, nor fire or ice, but he was afraid of what the heart truly desired – meaning he still sucked total crap with women. They read his books, they had pictures of him in their purses – what was better than an intelligent, handsome, outdoorsy gentlemanly wizard who was great with animals, creatures and children? But David still hadn't been on a single proper date, regardless of the countless, eager women Theo tried to hook him up with, and the requests he got in his fan mail. He'd had his share of dates and nights of passion, but nothing that stirred his heart as much as his lust.

'Well,' said Cho, 'things might be a little different, I guess… But I'll still be your sister. And I'll still be around.' She offered a smile. 'Okay?'

David smiled back, however feeble. 'Yeah. Ok.'

Cho frowned disapprovingly. 'I don't believe you. You're just saying that.'

And suddenly her voice echoed in his mind.

_Do you really want me around that much?_

David retaliated.

_Well__, I certainly don't want you in my __**mind.**_

He tried as hard as he could to mentally throw Cho out of his head, but it was hopeless. It sometimes got embarrassing when she could just sort through his thoughts and memories; there were things that wouldn't normally be on a boy's mind, like how much he wanted her to stay and how he liked to stand surreptitiously behind Ginny sometimes just to get a whiff of that flowery fragrance of hers.

_It's your fault you didn't want to learn Occlumency from dad, stupid._

_I didn't think I needed it._

_Well__, that's your problem. Even if I live in the next county over, I'm still going to annoy you on a regular basis. I'll get dad to install comm-mirrors around the house so I can nag you everyday and take the mickey out of you for not asking Ginny out. Speaking of which, were you hiding upstairs again the other night at dinner?_

_N-n-no! I was taking care of the kids; they like me you know…_

_Mm-hmm, and I'm a pirate._

_No, they really like me._

_Yeah, and tell me when heaven's on earth – everyone knows you fancy her anyway! Just take her out for a drink and casually mention that you love her and want to marry her and would like to shag her lights out and have lots of chubby babies._

_Wha- YOU KNOW THAT?!_

_Yes._

…_Do you think everyone else knows?_

_Yes._

_Do you think Ginny knows?!_

_Yes. So go and take action! It's like what grandpa used to say, "There are two things you can be in life. The tiger, and the deer. The deer is the target, the tiger the hunter." Be the tiger David! Be the tiger!_

_Oh, whatever. Didn't he used to tell you to be the deer?_

_I AM a deer, thanks. I'm a very popular deer, and am targeted frequently. But I've already been caught. You're just a lazy-ass tiger._

_For your information, I've climbed every tree on this property, and swam in every loch in Scotland and-_

_Yeah, yeah. Stop being such a girl and ask her out already._

There was mental silence.

…_When you're married, will you still make those cupcakes I like?_

_Oh for God's sake, yes. I'll still bake, I'll still cook, I'll still throw hexes and jinxes at Harry when he has plans and doesn't tell me, I'll still use cream instead of milk in my scrambled eggs, I'll still flirt with the press in interviews on purpose to make Harry jealous and I'll still have liberated, excessive discussions of my sex life with Eri. Okay?_

…_I didn't need to hear that last one._

_Too bad. In fact, I think I'll go mirror her now, and have a HUGE TALK ABOUT-_

'A huge talk about what?' asked a voice from the outside.

Cho and David, surprised someone had been listening to the conversation that could only be heard by another Occlumens, looked up into their father's amused face.

Cho's face grew heated. 'Nothing.'

'Nothing at all.'

* * *

'_But why can't I go with Cho?' w__hined a short boy of 8 to his mother on the platform. 'I want to go too!'_

'_Oh, no,' said Kirei, 'you're too young to go Davey, you know that.' Her son had always been unusually short – so short, that at the age of 8, many often mistook him for a 5 or 6 year old. _

_The boy tugged on his sister's sleeve as she adjusted her shoulder-bag. 'Why do you have to go?' he asked, a pudgy hand relentlessly reaching for her._

'_Because,' said Cho, putting a sweet in her brother's outstretched hand._

'_Because what?' demanded the boy as he fiddled with the sweet. 'Because what?'_

'_Because I have to,' said Cho they walked along the platform, but as she moved toward the train, her brother determinedly launched himself onto her and clung._

'_No!'_

_Cho rolled her eyes, looking up and sighing. 'We go through this every year Davey.' She tried to pry David off, but he might as well have been fixed there. 'I'll be back for Christmas.'_

'_NO!' David's grip around his sister grew tighter. 'You can't go! I won't let you!' He pressed his face into his sister's side._

_Cho sighed again, looking at her parents who were looking on with amusement. 'Hey,' she said softly, 'Davey, come on. Let me go.'_

_A muffled, 'No.'_

'_I'll write,' said Cho._

'…_Every day!' he demanded._

'_Every day,' laughed Cho. 'I'll send you something from Honeydukes, okay?'_

_But David had taken the same stance as before. 'No! You can't go! You're not going, and you're staying with me! You're staying!'_

_Cho felt the sobs from her brother as he pressed his face into her ribs. 'Oh, no, come on Davey,' she said, looking down at his shiny black-haired head, 'You'll get to come along someday, okay? But this year I have to go by myself.'_

'_NO!' David howled, 'NO! You go away every year! Why won't you stay?!' He pulled at her jacket and tried to pull her back._

_He was crying now, and Cho could feel the tears soaking through her shirt. 'Because I can't Davey,' she said, now again trying to push him away – she hated the sight of him crying like this, but if she didn't make a break for it soon, she'd have to sprint after the train. 'I just can't. Davey,' she said again, trying to unwind his arms around her, 'Davey, please don't make this difficult.' She sent a look to her mother and father, who were now coming to untangle their son off of their daughter._

'_Alright Davey,' said Kai, easily taking David's hands off of Cho, 'let her go now.'_

'_**NOO**__**!!!' **__David howled, squirming and lashing out against his father's grip – but it was useless. His father held him securely, and Cho was kissing their mother's cheek, and then she stepped onto the train. __**'NO! NO! CHO!!'**__ His crying and howling echoed through the station, though people were kind enough not to stare. __**'DON'T GO! CHO!!!'**__ But she had gone into the train – he could see her through the window now, __**'CHO!'**__ he called out, __**'CHO!'**__ His tears were streaming down his small face, and he could taste the salt in his mouth, but he yelled on. __**'NO! I WANT TO GO TOO! CHO!!!' **_

_She turned, smiling as she waved at him._

_David quieted for a moment, pausing to lock eyes with his sister. He sniffed and wiped his face roughly, waving a small hand back. When the train began to move, he wanted to run after her, but his father held him back. Cho was smiling still, and with another wave, David lost sight of her._

_His father took him into his arms and David sobbed into his shoulder._

'_He's so attached,' said Kai to his wife as his son cried, 'So very, very attached.' He adjusted David in his arms. 'Oh, shh, come now, she'll write. Shhh…'_

'_I know,' said Kirei, stroking her son's hair, 'he looks up to her for everything.'_

'_Absolutely everything.'_

_

* * *

_

Well. Yes. I need to go do geography homework. Eurgh.

Do remember what needs to be done now.


	10. Hell Yeah, I Do! The Wedding Part I

Wow, it's been a long time since I've touched my Harry Potter fics... But anyway... If anyone from all those years ago are still reading - HI AND THANK YOU.

I had these remaining chapters just sitting in my laptop - for more than a year or two - and thought it was about damn time that I threw my cards to the wind and just uploaded it all to finish it up. Sorry if some bits are... Corny.

But sometimes corny is good, right?

* * *

The courtyard behind the Chang mansion was draped in flowery décor; the normally solemn stone columns that marked the end of the courtyard had been draped elegantly in white silk, lined with winding strings of white and pink flowers, the ground too had been dressed over with scatterings of white and pink flower petals, while white chairs in rows filled the excessively large courtyard itself, divided by a long, white sheet in the centre. It was almost impossible to tell it was a quiet, stone courtyard underneath it all.

The waiters and band had arrived earlier; the latter were organising underneath a small, open marquee, and the waiters were inside the house as well as out; under the command of Kirei Chang.

'Yes, that's right, I want that vase of flowers moved there – _no_, you poppycock! I said _there_, not there!'

'Kirei!' called Molly Weasley from the door, waving and clutching her handbag. 'Oh, it's wonderful!'

The two mothers once more fell into frenzy; ordering waiters, fixing flowers, running around and asking if anyone had seen Harry or Cho.

* * *

'Hey mate,' said Ron, spotting groom-to-be sitting underneath a distinctive pink-flowered tree, wearing dress robes with a large, white rose in one of his buttonholes. 'How're you holding up?' He sat down beside his best friend. 'Not getting cold feet, are you?'

Harry laughed. 'No, no, of course not.' He sighed and looked around; the tree they were under was farther away from the courtyard. 'I just need some air from all that –' He waved his hands and looked at Ron, ' – commotion. I don't want to be all flustered when I say my vows.' Sweet Merlin, what if he forgot them? 'Any advice from a man in wedded bliss such as yourself?'

Ron grinned, but shook his head. 'Mate, I can't tell you anything, because then it'd spoil the fun of you learning.' He leaned on the grey-wooded tree. 'They really outdid themselves, eh?'

'Yeah,' said Harry, 'there's a great white tent over there for the reception, but Mrs. Chang made me have some of her dumplings for breakfast – they're actually as good as she says they are – so I haven't had a real good look yet, but I've seen the courtyard.'

'Have you seen Cho?' asked Ron.

Harry grinned. 'Not yet, no.'

'Well, best be going. Come on mate.' Ron stood up and helped Harry to his feet.

The inside of the gigantic marquee was as good as the courtyard. The fabric, Ron soon found upon touching it, was silk – but silk so thin that they could clearly see the outside from in. Round, white tables dotted the place, with beautiful, glowing crystal centrepieces, and a long, rectangular table dressed in similar fashion lay slightly elevated at the front of the tent. The floor here had been covered in white fabric, and like the courtyard, was scattered with rose petals. The chairs were white and gold, and between the rectangular table and the other round ones, was a dance floor; the band had a small podium to the side. Pretty flowers twined up from the support poles of the marquee, lined the tables and hung in gentle strings on the silken walls.

'Bloody hell,' said Ron, looking around, 'it's _kind of_ like Bill's wedding, only everything seems bigger and more expensive and more – well, just nice, actually.' He'd never been a Shakespeare, but Hermione loved him anyway.

Harry laughed, leaning on one of the chairs, before his future mother-in-law's voice called.

'Harry! No, no not _you _– yes, I know your name is Harry, but I meant someone else – Harry, dear!'

Harry turned, and upon spying the frantic woman, walked to her. 'Hi Mrs. Chang.'

'It's _mother _to you!' scolded Kirei, smiling and waggling a finger. 'Now, are you fully dressed?'

'Oh – erm – yes.'

'Ready?'

'Yes.'

'Do you mind wandering around the house for me to see if it looks alright? Yes, that's a good son-in-law, go on.'

Harry grinned and sliding in between two waiters, went through the back door, followed by Kirei, who nearly ran past him and up the stairs to her daughter.

* * *

'How are you?' said Kirei as she closed the door behind her. Cho was sitting in front of a mirror, and nearby was Ginny, Hermione – holding Rose – and Fleur, along with two make-up artists and stylists.

Cho smiled in the mirror to her mother. 'I'm fine.' She sighed and was tempted to run her fingers through her hair, but it was busy being styled

'Now, darling,' said Rosa, emerging from Cho's walk-in, 'I think – ah! Kirei! Long time-a no see, amore!'

'Rosa!'

The two women kissed cheeks and had a quick catch-up before Cho cleared her throat.

'Ah, yes, now,' said Rosa, 'we have your hair done now, so now-a we move on to the make-up!' She motioned to Cho, who had a brow raised; Kirei could see in the mirror.

In the end, it had been, rather wisely, agreed that Cho did not need to cake make-up on. Perhaps lip-stick – or rather, simply lip-gloss as Cho had argued – some eye-liner, and mascara to add to the sparkles in her hair and the glittering moisturiser that Fleur had recommended, although had been unaware of the glitter, so now if anyone looked at Cho, they'd swear she was sparkling. Which she was.

'I theenk you are perfect!' said Fleur.

'Thanks,' said Cho, smiling. She stood, her white dress quite simple, really, - a strapless, made of some silken, silvery white material that gave the moon a run for its money – but captivating all the same. She sighed. 'So I guess this is it.'

The other women in the room nodded.

Ginny, Hermione, Fleur and Rosa pressed their cheeks to Cho's, all leaving the room so that it was only she and her mother.

'I'm supposed to give advice to you before your wedding, as your mother…' said Kirei slowly.

Cho shrugged. 'It'd be nice, if not helpful.'

'Oh, shush!' scolded Kirei, unable to quite take her daughter throwing her usual dry, if not funny, sarcasm; her voice breaking.

'Oh – oh, Mum…' Cho saw the tears, and fought hard to stop her own; she'd end up looking odd for her wedding.

'You're getting married,' said Kirei, sighing and shrugging, 'and you're my only daughter.' She drew in a long, calming breath and exhaled. 'Now I – oh… Cho, you're my only daughter… And you – you were so small, sleeping in my arms, clapping your pudgy little hands in the high chair… And then you went and got your first wand; went to school, and you came home every summer complaining of boys ogling you… Ah, the Quidditch! How could I forget that?'

Cho let out something between a laugh and a sob.

'…I never really approved – but my goodness, I had to eat my words!'

'Aren't you supposed to be talking about love and marriage or something?' laughed Cho shakily, moisture gathering at the corners of her eyes.

'I'm getting there!' Kirei sniffed, and quickly regained her composure. 'Love – no, Cho, I've seen the way he looks at you, listens to you, holds you… I'm so glad you found someone who loves and cherishes you as much as you deserve – perhaps even more. And what's more is that you love him as deeply as one could ever love another person – and I am _so proud of you _for that.' She smiled, putting her hand on Cho's cheek. 'You've learned to love so selflessly, discovered a part of yourself that only people who truly give of themselves ever discover…' Kirei took her hand away, and a white box appeared in her lap, and she gently wiped under her eyes for fear that any tears had escaped. 'Now, before I get carried away and begin to create a new water feature for the house, I wore these for my wedding to your father, and your grandmother before that to hers before that, and, well, yes… I thought you might like them.' She laughed unsteadily, her tears nearly getting the better of her. 'You may get carried away in all of the decorations, and the congratulations, and the music and dancing – but you know what? You know why you're here. You know why this is all happening.'

Cho frowned a little. She didn't quite understand. 'I… Do…?

'You're here today – I'm here, everyone's here for one reason, my dear,' chided Kirei, tapping her fingers on the box. 'You and Harry _love_ each other. That's why.'

Cho nodded, smiling. 'Oh, well – yes, I thought – ' She laughed, shaking her head, and then her mother opened the box, and in it was a silver tiara encrusted with white diamonds, and a silver diamond pendant; both glittering at her.

'Now,' said Kirei as Cho turned and she placed the necklace around her daughter's neck, 'come downstairs when we send a dove up. Just keep an eye on your window.'

* * *

'Good luck mate,' whispered Ron as they passed through the courtyard entrance.

The music was playing – Harry didn't recognise the tune, but it soothed his nerves – and as he and Ron made their way to the stout wizard at the end of the courtyard, he heard it swell and everyone excitedly swivelled in their seats to see the bride – dressed in a (what seemed to be glittering, or even glowing) strapless white dress, beautifully decorated with sequins and lace on the corner, elegantly wisping up as if reaching for the upper parts of the dress, a diamond pendant around her neck, and a diamond tiara in her hair (she seemed to have a diamond-y sort of theme, but Harry thought it suited her), which was held up with a silver clasp, but as she would only do, had strands of her hair framing her face – arm in arm with her father who was beaming and nearly dancing with his daughter down the aisle.

And when Harry turned to see Cho, everyone knew he'd never grinned as wide as he had then.

_

* * *

_

We are gathered here today, to join the union of two faithful souls…

…_I had terrible trouble writing this, but not because I didn't know what to say, but because everything I feel for you is far too much for words.__ You were my first love, and you're my only love – the love of my life. I love you – I'm sure you know that, but I thought I should say it anyway. You're the love that had me stuttering for words, and losing focus in Quiddtich matches… The love that was my signpost giving me directions when I lost my way , the love that promised me a thousand things that seemed beyond my deserving and still delivered. The love that had me wondering at night whether not I would be able to go on, doing what I had to do, without knowing that you loved me. I figured it out, by the way. I don't think I would have. You're everything to me, Cho. I hope you know that, and if you didn't, I'm sure you know now. To lose you would be like losing my heart – it would hurt, and there would be an emptiness that no other would be able to fill. _

_You'__re not the air that I breathe, but you're the sweet scent that floats upon it. You're not my will to survive, but my reason for living. Without you, life just wouldn't be life anymore. And that's why I'm asking you to be with me, to be mine, forever. And I know, perhaps it may be daunting, that forever may indeed hold challenges and obstacles that seem formidable, but I promise that we'll be together through every bit of it. I'll be here for you, always. Even when you feel like you don't want me there – which is rather understandable when I'm being a stubborn prat. And even now, always and forever still doesn't seem a long enough time to love you – but I'll do my best. I can't promise you that we'll live forever, and I can't promise the you the world – but I can promise that I will try; try to give you everything, everything you could possibly deserve and more. When I first met you, I didn't know whether I was smart enough, or strong enough, or at all good enough for you. I do know now that I have the courage to again, promise you, that I will try to be. I will try my hardest to be everything you are to me – my light, my hope and my life. You are my love. Always. This is what I can promise you._

…_You're going to make me sound like a blundering idiot with that, you know. My vows aren't as heart-warming, or as beautiful as yours, bu__t they're the truth, and I think you'll be okay with that. Harry, I wish that I could even __**try **__to tell you what you mean to me. You're everything I wish I could be, and more. I can't even believe you think you're not already everything I am to you; you are everything to me. My life, my soul, my reason for waking up a little earlier in the morning – I know you like your breakfast. But that's okay. Because you're you. And let me say now, in front of all to see that I hope that nothing will ever change that. You're the boy I kissed under the mistletoe, and you're the man I love today. You're confident, you're brave, and what's more is you're funny – you make me laugh like no one else, and that will always be infinitely better than a famous reputation to me. You're determined, strong-minded, but you let me have my way because you love me. You have the will to carry on when all hope seems lost, the drive to take on anything, and the courage to try. You're my home, my stronghold. The one I can go to when the world just so happens to go a little loopy._

_The one who will always be warm at night, and will always __try your absolute hardest to make me happy – and that's what I want to do for you. I want to make you as happy as you've made me, and I can't describe how wonderful it is that you're happy with __**me**__. It's because of you my life is so much brighter; I wake up every morning knowing it's going to be okay even if the day turns out to be barmy – because you'll be there. I am who I am today because of you. I am who you see today because you loved me, supported me, and made me laugh when I needed it most. You were there even when I didn't think I wanted you there because I wanted to be alone – you were very quiet for me. You guided me through things I didn't know how to do – even when you didn't have a clue either. You did things to make me happy even if they caused you a little, or a lot, of trouble. My vow is this: everything I am, was, and ever will be is yours. I can promise you there will be days of scolding, nagging and arguments, that it isn't always going to be easy or fun. But I can also promise you an eternity of my love. All I can do is hope that it's enough for you. _

* * *

By the time the stout little wizard had said, 'I declare you bonded for life,' Kirei was melodramatically sobbing into a delicate piece of lace – which more than a few people felt sorry for – not to mention her husband who looked like he was about to burst spontaneously from the effort of trying to hold in his tears, Mrs. Weasley who was gently dabbing at the corner of her eyes and smiling, and – oh my…

Nearly everyone was getting teary, if not outright snivelling and sobbing from either the ceremony itself, or more likely, the vows. Fleur was dabbing at her eyes, Hermione was struggling to remain composed (for fear her daughter would start wailing), Ginny was beaming but tears were in her eyes, and even the men were swallowing sobs.

Hagrid blowing his nose was by far the noisiest.

* * *

'Well the worst part's over,' said Cho to her husband behind her glass of pink champagne.

'I thought meeting the in-laws was,' said Harry, leaning over to her ear.

'But you've met my parents,' said Cho confusedly.

'Oh, no,' said Harry, a cross between a grin and a grimace on his face, 'I didn't mean them. I meant _them._' He pointed under the table toward the herd of people that was the Chang family. 'Just how many cousins do you _have_?' he whispered. Harry had known that the entirety of the extended Chang family was large, but he hadn't any idea that it was _this _large. More than half the tables under the white silk marquee were filled with faces he'd never seen before, but he was sure he was going to have said hello to each and every one of them at least once by the end of it all. There would be a lot of handshaking and cheek-kissing, Harry was sure. The Chang family indeed truly had influence wherever they went; there was just simply so _many_ of them.

Cho shrugged. 'I dunno. I don't think I've met a lot of the people here, but dad says they know me…' She tried counting mentally, but lost count after Harry pressed his lips to her cheek. 'We'll see, won't we?'

Once they'd had the superb six course meal (miraculously cleaning each plate bone-dry), many wanting seconds until the next course appeared on their plates, they were all now busy chatting, mingling, and dancing, some even asking for autographs; the Harpies had been invited, as well as Cho's cousin; the Montrose Magpie's star Chaser Theo Chang and Bulgarian bon-bon Viktor Krum.

The sound of glass against metal erupted.

'Speech!'

'Aye, speech!'

'Speech, best man!'

Harry grinned at Ron. 'Go on then, mate.'

Ron clumsily stood up, quickly handing his daughter to his wife and in the process, nearly dropping her.

'Ronald! Be _careful_! For Merlin's sake…' Hermione took her daughter and whispered, 'Oh, don't worry darling, daddy's just being silly…'

Ron cleared his throat, and his voice had suddenly gone up by several hundred decibels. 'Well then,' he began, looking at Harry and Cho and pulling out a scrap of parchment from his robes, 'er, I lift my glass to you both – Cho; you've had Harry drooling from the start, and Harry, mate – can I just say, FINALLY!'

Applause and cheers came from the others, especially George, who yelled out a hearty, 'Hear hear!'

'Now,' said Ron, more confidently, 'I was told by someone – no guesses as to who – that a man is only complete when he is married. After that, he's as good as finished.' Ron shook his head in mock horror. 'Now, I don't know if I agree with that, but _I_ believe that marriage is a little bit like winning a Quidditch match…'

More than a few people raised their brows, including Hermione.

'…It can be hard work, and can take a lot of time. But in the end, to win and succeed, you should be ready for what comes your way, work around your obstacles and take whatever the opposition throws at you in your stride and,' with a grin at Harry, 'score as frequently as possible.'

Even Hermione nearly choked on her champagne in laughter. Cho turned a very pretty pink and hid behind her glass of champagne.

'Now everybody knows,' continued Ron, 'just what these two _lovely_ people have been through to get here today.' He moved behind Harry and Cho and placed a hand on either of their shoulders so that he stood in the middle. 'When we were at school, everybody who knew us, knew that Harry had the biggest, most obvious, greatest, fattest crush on one of the best-lookin' girls in school, right? And – well, it took them long enough to get their first snog in, and you know everybody, these two have broken up four times. A great, whopping _four times._ Now who would have thought that a couple that's had that many split ups would be sitting right here, now happily married?' Ron clapped his hands. 'A round of applause for you two for setting the break-up record _and still getting married._'

Harry grinned while Cho stifled her laughter.

'And Harry,' said Ron, 'you're my best mate. And I wouldn't want anything to happen to you if you one day accidentally blow the lid off your missus here…'

Harry laughed. 'Oh?'

'So Cho, just put your hand on the table like this, yeah, there, okay, now Harry, put your hand over hers. Okay good. Now, Cho say with me:'

_I promise to be the best wife I can, kiss you when you come home, and massage – _

Cho stopped. 'Wait, what?'

But Ron insisted. 'Come on, trust me, just keep going.'

Cho half-frowned and half-laughed. 'Fine.'

_- and massage your neck when you're in a bad mood and do laundry and make your dinner exactly to your liking._

'I'm going to regret that, aren't I?' asked Cho.

Ron shrugged. 'Personally, I don't think so. Now Harry – no, keep your hand there, okay, now you say with me:'

_I promise to be the best husband I can, and regard__less of what you just said, I swear to do whatever you say as long as you promise not to blow me to smithereens._

'There you go!' said Ron as the other guests laughed. 'And to add to that mate, early on in your marriage, you need to let her know who's boss, alright?'

'Er…'

'Now, Harry look her in the eye, that's it, okay, now let her know who's boss.'

Harry shook his head but agreed anyway. 'Alright then.'

'Repeat after me: You're the boss.'

Harry repeated the words. 'You're the boss.' Afterwards, the others were laughing, and it clicked. 'What – hey!'

'It's true!' said Ron. 'Love may be blind, but hell, marriage is an eye opener. Best of luck to you both.' He reached for his champagne flute. 'Here's to you. The best man I know, and the finest woman I've seen – other than you, course 'Mione.' He raised his glass and the other guests said in unison, 'To Harry and Cho. Congratulations, and my best wishes; I'd better be a godfather sometime soon.'

* * *

'_Go on!'_

'_Up you go!'_

'_It's your first dance as husband and wife – GET UP THERE!'_

'_Do we have to?' mumbled Harry sheepishly. He hadn't exactly perfected his footwork over the years, and now he was beginning to regret it._

'_We don't if you don't want to,' said Cho, squeezing his knee, smiling._

'_Do __**you**__ want to?' asked Harry, taking her hand as the others chanted and cheered for them to take the floor._

'_Maybe.'_

'_Do you?'_

'_A little.'_

'_A little?'_

'_A little more than a little.'_

'_Then why are we still sitting here?' Harry stood up and gently pulled Cho to the dance floor._

'_But – you just said – ' Cho stammered as Harry pulled her into his arms in the centre of the floor for all to see._

'_If I'd known it was in the least important to you, I wouldn't have said so,' he murmured in her ear, pulling her closer, melding her soft form against his own. 'I'm doing this for you.'_

_Cho smiled at her husband. 'You might regret it.'_

'_I haven't yet, so keep your fingers crossed.' Harry looked over at the band. 'Did we pick a list of songs to play or are they just going to play any old thing and hope for the best?' He suddenly frowned. 'Oh cripes, it better not be some Weird Sisters hit. I can't dance to that.'_

'_If it's slow, just follow me.'_

'_What if it's quick?'_

'_Pray we don't fall over each other.'_

'_Right.'_

_The music began to play, and it was, thankfully, a soft, melodious tune, heart-warming, and recognisably piano; a song that Harry and Cho knew well. They seemed to fall into place, as if they'd known all their lives what to do._

_We were strangers, starting out on a journey,_

_Never dreaming what we'd have to go through,_

_Now here we are,_

_And I'm suddenly standing,_

_At the beginning with you._

_No one told me that I was going to find you,_

_Unexpected; what you did to my heart,_

_When I lost hope,_

_You there to remind me;_

_This is the start._

_And life is a road and I want to keep going,_

_Love is a river I want to keep flowing,_

_Life is a road, now and forever,_

_A wonderful journey._

_I'll be there when the world stops turning,_

_I'll be there when the storm is through,_

_In the end I want to be standing at the beginning,_

_With you._

_Harry and Cho were swaying__ slowly, together, holding each other close, gently moving from foot to foot, just moving their feet in time. Her head on his shoulder, his hand on her back. Many wanted to join in, but felt that it somehow was better if they didn't disturb the moment between the groom and his bride. It was an entrancing sight – she, a beautiful vision, an angel in white, and he, as dashing as he'd ever be in his dress-robes. As the song went on; both it and they began to gently quicken a little in pace. The guests could barely drag their gazes away. They were beautiful; beautiful together._

_We were strangers, on a crazy adventure,_

_Never dreaming how our dreams would come true,_

_Now here we stand, unafraid of the future,_

_At the beginning with you._

_And life is a road __and I want to keep going,_

_Love is a river I want to keep flowing,_

_Life is a road, now and forever,_

_Wonderful journey._

_I'll be there when the world stops turning, _

_I'll be there when the storm is through._

_In the end I want to be standing at the beginning with you._

_Harry's eyes did not wander through the crowd, rather, pleasantly staring into nowhere at all as he gently moved with Cho, who had closed her eyes as she rested her head on his shoulder. Harry instinctively ran his thumb over her fingers on the hand that he held, softly pressing his lips to her temple. Cho did not open her eyes, but smiled in response. Suddenly, they pulled away slightly, but only for Harry to twirl Cho before she once more returned to his arms. They both grinned as if they were guilty of the most innocent of crimes, and from then on through their entire dance, neither ever pulled their gaze away from the other._

_Knew there was somebody somewhere,_

_That needed love in the dark,_

_Now I know my dreams will live on,_

_I've been waiting so long,_

_Nothing's going to tear us apart._

_And life is a road I and I want to keep going,_

_Love is river I want to keep flowing,_

_Life is a road, now and forever, _

_A wonderful journey._

_I'll be there when the world stops turning,_

_I'll be there when the storm is through,_

_And in the end I want to be standing at the beginning,_

_With you._

_Life is a road I and I want to keep going,_

_Love is a river I want to keep going on…_

_Starting out on a journey…_

_Life is a road I want to keep going,_

_Love is a river I want to keep flowing…_

_In the end I want to be standing at the beginning…_

_With you…_

* * *

'Hey hey hey! Cho! Aha! There she is, my favourite niece!' cried a tubby, near-pink man, holding his fifth flute of champagne.

Cho, talking to a group of relatives who had flown in from Tokyo earlier on in the week and having let her hair down and only clipped a part of it back, turned and at the sight of her plump uncle – who just happened to say the catchphrase "Hey hey hey!" far too much – and fought to smile.

'Who's that?' asked Harry in her ear.

'Uncle Hiro,' whispered Cho, 'bad taste in suits, even worse in jokes and just terrible with women. From Mum's side, I think, but when he gets pissed on the drink, he tends to get grabby around attractive men.'

'You mean, women.'

'No, men.'

Harry's eyes widened. 'Wha – you mean -'

'He's not _gay_; he just has a thing for good-looking men when he's drunk.' Cho took her husband's arm and reluctantly walked over to her uncle. 'Meaning, watch yourself. He might slap you on the back one moment and slap you a little too low another.'

Harry couldn't help the laughter. 'Are you serious?'

'You would be too if a middle-aged wizard was eyeing _your_ husband.'

'Oh,' said Harry as they neared Hiro, 'I'm flattered.'

'Cho!' chortled Hiro, pressing a smacking kiss on either of her cheeks, 'Married at last! You've brought much honour to the family – and now, wedded to Harry Potter! Hey hey hey!'

Cho forced her smile. 'Erm, Uncle Hiro, this is Harry.'

'Hey hey hey, my dear,' said Hiro, 'I know!' He reached for Harry's hand, which had not at all been extended, and shook vigorously. 'Harry Potter! You're a lucky man to marry my niece here! Only the best for her, hey hey!'

Cho giggled nervously; one more hey and she would punch him in the face. 'Thanks Uncle, but er – I've got to introduce Harry to some more relatives. Great seeing you!' She took Harry's arm and pulled him away.

'Oh,' said Harry, sounding disappointed, 'I was looking forward to talking to him.'

'You're lucky I pulled you away when I did,' said Cho, grinning, 'or it wouldn't be my hand on your arm right now.'

'Cho!' said another voice, 'Harry!'

The pair turned, and saw Theo dressed impeccably in tailored dress robes, his smile and his eyes as enthralling and as magnetic as ever, surrounded by various gushing women, Eri at his side, staring down each and every one of them. Theo waved through the commotion.

'Where've you two been all afternoon?' asked Theo as they neared. 'Excuse me ladies,' he said to the other women and stepping out of the circle they'd formed around him, pulling Eri along by the hand.

'Meeting the family,' said Harry.

'Ah, right,' said Theo, nodding and swilling from his flute, taking a canapé from a passing waiter, 'that's hell for you. I think our family accounts for at least a quarter of the Korean-Japanese wizarding population by now… Probably invaded the Chinese too…'

'Oh,' said Cho to her cousin, 'speaking of which, be careful. Uncle Hiro's across the tent. You might want to avoid him; he's glugging the champagne down like pumpkin juice.'

Theo's face resembled something close to horror and disgust. 'Er, thanks for the tip. Just what I need; _another_ grabby fan.' His face suddenly turned to a grin. 'But that's not what I'm here for.' He leaned down and kissed his cousin's cheek. 'A congratulations is in order!' He shook Harry's hand. 'How many have you had in the past couple of hours, anyway?'

'It doesn't matter!' cried Eri. She turned to Cho. 'So… You're married!'

The two women giggled and squealed, and Harry took the opportunity to answer Theo's question.

Harry shrugged. 'If I was counting I think I'd have lost count by now anyway. You've got a lot of relatives.'

'We know,' said Cho and Theo in unison, the latter of whom reached behind him and picked up one of the name tags set on each place. 'You guys really went all out for this, eh?' he said, swilling his champagne, and when the strawberry at the bottom of the flute fell against his nose, 'Aargh…' He opened his mouth and munched on the plump strawberry. 'Eeveh li'l schtrawbrees at the bo'om of the champaing flootch.' He looked over the name tag and swallowed the strawberry. Theodore Chang glittered over the crisp card in perfect calligraphy. 'Your pops pay for all this?'

'Every bit,' said Harry glumly.

'Oh, shush,' said Cho waving her hand dismissively, still facing Eri. 'Dad paid for the wedding and the reception, and we paid for – erm… Er…' She turned to Harry. 'Well – what _did_ we pay for?'

'I _told_ you,' said Harry as Theo grinned.

'Don't worry about it,' said Theo, 'nobody'll think less of you because of it. Out of all the things Kai Chang likes doing with his stacks of gold is spending it on his _itty bitty princess_. As long as you're capable of keeping her in comfort and luxury, you're fine.' He reached over to pinch Cho's cheek, but she swatted his hand away.

'Shut it,' she said.

'But it's _true_,' snorted Eri.

Cho shrugged and let out a dismissive, 'Ngh.'

Theo laughed, putting an arm around Eri's waist and pulling her to him, playfully pressing kisses to the side of her neck.

'Theo!' she squealed, stifling her giggles and feebly swatting her hands at him. 'St-stop it! People are _looking!_'

'Every single one of those women behind us that happen to be staring at me would sell their _souls_ to be seen with me doing this to them,' he said, not bothering to lift his head and winding his other arm around her waist, holding her to him with iron arms. He lowered his voice as Cho and Harry wisely chose to return to greeting guests. 'Why can't you appreciate the fact that every single _inch_ of you drives me insane?' He brought his lips to her mouth. 'And that dress is doing absolutely _nothing_ to help.'

Eri felt his breath on his face, intoxicating and heady. But she tried to fight it. 'Because I'm not a brainless tart,' she gritted, still weakly pushing at her on-and-off again boyfriend. A tart, perhaps, but she had been in Ravenclaw – that had to count for something. It might as well as have been a normal relationship, save for the fact that she sometimes simply couldn't deal with Theo's erratic appetite. She couldn't understand his constant hunger for sex; kept thinking that all he wanted was physical but perhaps if she knew that it was simply because he could never get enough of _her, _then maybe she'd understand.

Theo wanted her, all of her. Physically as well as emotionally. He just happened to be better at appeasing the physical sides of things, so that was all he really tried. If Eri knew how much he cared, than it was highly doubtful that she'd ever leave his side again.

But, since she didn't…

'Mm,' murmured Theo, sucking at the spot beneath her ear, 'You smell nice.'

'Do I normally smell bad?' asked Eri, snorting.

'No,' said Theo, pulling her against him again; she'd tried to wriggle away. 'Actually, the scent of you _any _day makes me want you.' He put a hand over her bare back; her dress was backless. 'Like the way I want you right _now._'

'It's the _only_ thing you want,' muttered Eri, supposedly to herself.

Theo suddenly pulled away. 'What?'

Eri blinked away the tears that were gathering, and held her chin high. 'It's all you really want, Theo. Admit it. I'm there when you haven't got anyone willing, for fun. When you're too lazy to go out and have to sweet talk some random tart at a bar.' She didn't care that other people were around, looking and maybe listening. It was time she stood up for herself.

'Is _that_ what you think?' asked Theo, something inside his chest twisting anxiously. He stood up straight, staring her in the eyes. 'Is that what you think I want you for? A good shag?'

'It's true,' challenged Eri, trying to match his fierce gaze. 'Isn't it?'

Theo let out a harsh bark of laughter and took her wrist in his hand; she tried to break free, but they might as well have been steel shackles. He led her outside the marquee, and back to the courtyard where the ceremony had been held, eyes following them curiously, but not daring to follow them on foot. When they stood there, quiet, their breathing heavy, he let go and walked away for a moment, before charging back.

'That – _that's what you think!'_ he asked again, his expression both hurt and angry. 'You think – you think I don't want you for anything else?' He raked his fingers through his hair, groaning and sitting down on one of the chairs. 'You think I don't love you?'

'Well – what?' Eri had never heard him say the word love in that context. It was always, 'I love your hair in the morning,' or a, 'I love it when you do that.' Never in that sort of, 'I love _you_' way. But he'd just asked if she… 'You…'

'You do, don't you?' asked Theo, his eyes dark and sorrowful. Vulnerable. Pain streaked across his handsome features. He buried his face in his hands. 'Jesus…' He shook his head.

Eri was rooted to the spot. She didn't know what to say, what to think. Her mouth was dry, and her fingers fiddly. 'You… Love me?'

Theo laughed again, a harsh, pained laugh. He looked up at her from his seat, his eyes reminding her of a wounded puppy. 'Yes, of course.' He made it sound as if it were supposed to be the most obvious thing in the world, his voice broken and hurt. His smile was too, wounded. 'Of course I love you.' He looked down at the cobblestone, long, limber fingers twining. She'd genuinely thought he didn't care for her, didn't love her. After all they'd been through. 'I suppose I'm not terribly good at showing how I feel emotionally, nor at expressing myself that way, but… I thought it was enough,' he said, the hurt in his face enough to make her heart break. 'I thought you'd understand; that I couldn't really communicate how I felt to you like others could – so I did in the only way I knew how.'

A crystal clear tear rolled down Eri's cheek. 'I…' She yearned with the need to touch him, soothe him, cup his face in her hands and tell him that she understood now, and that she was sorry. But the words didn't make it past her throat. 'Theo, I…'

'Has anything I've ever done for you meant anything?' he asked quietly, his voice low. 'And I don't mean back at school. I mean in the time that we've been together after.'

'Well, yes, yes of course…' What else had she to say? She'd thought nearly everything he'd done for her was some sort of ploy to get her into his bed – which she always fell for. There had been rare moments when she had genuinely thought that maybe, just maybe he was doing it because he cared, but she'd believed herself a fool afterwards. Now she truly did. She'd been so _blind._

'Eri…' Theo began, sighing. 'Do you… Do you love me? At all?'

She wanted to run into his arms and scream yes. But of course, she didn't. Her tongue was mysteriously malfunctioning, and all she could do was open and close her mouth like a fish.

Theo stood up, hands in his pockets. 'Eri?' His tone was serious, his eyes piercing, but still very much in pain.

Eri saw his broad shoulders, the even broader expanse of his chest. She wanted to throw herself upon it and beg forgiveness, just to see him smile again; her favourite lazy, languid smile. 'Yes?'

Theo's laughter was dimmed as it died in his throat. 'Could you answer my question?'

He was staring right at her, his gaze of onyx holding her prisoner. 'Do I love you?' she asked, swallowing. Ha! That was the easiest question she'd probably ever have to answer. She loved him. By God, she loved him.

'Yes,' said Theo, sighing again. 'Do you?' He searched her eyes for an answer, and Eri had no choice but to give it to him.

'Yes,' she said, nearly whispering. 'Yes, I do.' How could _he_ not see that? 'Of course I do.' How could she _not?_

Theo's eyes were suddenly brighter, and in two long, quick strides he had her in his arms again, nearly crushing her to him. He kissed her, with more force and need than he realised.

And she responded in kind.

* * *

Well, that was a long time coming, wasn't it? :)

Again, I apologise for the vows... Pretty darn corny... But what can ya do?


	11. I Do Declare I Do! The Wedding Part II

Didn't think that was the end of the wedding, did you?

* * *

David eyed the pretty red-haired woman across the marquee, standing with a few others, laughter gently tipping her head back. Pretty was an understatement. And he was in complete agony. Agony over the fact that he'd simply never thrown his man-breeches on and tried to ask her out _just once_ when they were at school, or even now, the years after. And here she was, within his reach, within his eager grasp, but all he could do was stand and let his mouth go dry as she ran her tongue over her lips and feel his heart stop when she smiled. The damned woman had cast a spell over him.

And it wasn't the type that had a counter-curse.

He downed the rest of the bubbly in his glass and shook himself out. He could tame wild unicorns and swim with the Loch Ness monster, but David Chang had yet to conquer the beast that hindered him from managing a rational, if not attempting flirty, conversation with Ginny Weasley and slipping away with her to one of the countless rooms in the mansion and ravishing her until –

'Hi Dave.'

David snapped his head up and saw the object of his wildest fantasies staring him in the face. A tense, wobbly smile appeared on his face. 'H-hi.' _Shite shite shite. _He was sounding like the old David – who could not talk to an attractive girl to save his life; he'd finally learnt to by his sixth year. At least, he thought he had. He'd learnt to talk to attractive women. But he hadn't figured out how to talk to _extremely_ attractive redheads who had a knack for making his mind go blank.

'How are you?' asked Ginny, beaming.

An uneasy laugh and twitchy grin was David's reply before, 'Gr-great. H-how are – er – you?'

Ginny smiled, shrugging. 'Great too, I guess,' she said, tucking her clutch under her arm, 'Having fun?'

'E-erm, y-yeah,' stammered David, unable to ignore the deep blue bridesmaid dress that hugged her curves so well. 'Can't overlook the free drinks.'

Ginny laughed. 'No, no we can't do that, now can we?' She laughed again, before it faded into awkwardness. 'The erm… The grounds have been done up nicely.'

David nodded slowly. 'Yeah.' The music was loud, and the chatter was too, but it seemed so damn quiet between them.

Ginny pursed her lips. 'Maybe… Maybe you could show me around the place, then?' Her lips smiled innocently enough, but there was a glint in her eyes that was just too canny.

David's mind – the part that was still functioning, anyway – at first, did not quite understand.

'The mansion too?' she asked slowly, tilting her head. David Chang had kept her on a dangling rope far too long. If he would just give some sign, any sign, anything at all to say that he wanted her as much as she wanted him, then she would have gladly run to the mansion and had her way with him. But so far, he'd shied away like a nervous first year about to be picked on by some professor. 'What do you say, Dave?' she said, boldly stepping closer and fingering a button on his shirt. If he wasn't going to make the first move, then she sure as hell would. She'd been waiting for years for him to do it, but he'd never said a word.

David blinked, and then raised a brow, nervousness and awkwardness suddenly gone. 'Are you trying to seduce me?' he asked, his smooth voice unmarred by their surroundings. He was beginning to sound just like Theo – a very suave, sexy Theo, only not quite as egocentric.

Ginny smiled slyly. Now see, where the hell had this David been?

'Is it working?'

Nobody had ever seen David grin so widely.

* * *

The sun was beginning to meet the horizon; the sky darkening with streaks of purple and orange, when Kai stood from his seat and the spoons began to clatter against the flutes once more.

'Out with it Kai!'

'Let's hear it!'

'Aye! Let us hear yer speech fer yer wee lassie nae!'

Kai put his hands up. 'Alright, alright,' he said, chuckling and nodding, 'Very well. If my daughter and my newly gained son would be so obliged to join me at the table.' He gestured to their empty seats.

Cho smiled, leading Harry to their seats at the rectangular table. She leaned up to kiss her father's cheek before she and Harry took their seats.

'Now,' said Kai, 'I have to agree with Ronald there that it's taken you two a mighty long time – and might I add, a damn thorny journey – to finally get here.'

Harry grinned at his father-in-law.

'I remember the very summer that Cho came home from school – saying she'd met Harry Potter. Or rather, lost to Harry Potter…'

Cho's eyes widened. 'I didn't say that!' she laughed, shaking her head.

'Hush hush kitten,' said Kai petting his daughter's head, 'let daddy finish.'

Cho hid her face behind a hand.

'Now, believe me when I say,' continued Kai, 'that my daughter was – oh say, so-so at Quidditch. Nothing spectacular, really…'

Laughter erupted around the marquee.

'…But she was proud of her Quidditch record; just about unbeaten. That is, until,' he eyed Harry, grinning, 'our dear Harry came along and, shall we say, waved a Firebolt in her face and downright beat her?'

'That's about right,' mumbled Cho, her hand still shielding her face – the bright pink spots now visible high on her cheekbones. Harry kissed both of them, and her mouth, grinning.

'…But, it seems that when Cho lost the match – actually very gracious in defeat, good sportsmanship – Harry had lost something else…'

There was more than one connotation to the phrase. Murmurs raced around the marquee, and Cho's confusion was now evident in her loud, 'Huh?' She hadn't so much as kissed him till her sixth year – let alone a shag in her seventh! Her father could be very eccentric, but this was going a little too far.

Kai chuckled, clasping his hands and shrugging. 'His heart.'

'Ahhhhh….'

'Yes, that very summer, my little butterfly came home rather cheerier than usual – though, she'd never admit it was because of Harry…'

'Shut up, daddy.'

'Yes, in a moment kitten.' Kai turned to look at the bride and groom. 'You've been through so much together already, I feel as if you might as well have been married the moment you moved in together. Harry,' he said, putting a hand on his son-in-law's shoulder, 'I believe it is customary for me to formally give my daughter to you; in deed, I did so at the ceremony. Now I shall do so in word. On your feet, m'boy.'

Harry shared a look with Cho before nervously standing up to see eye to eye with the stocky, broad-shouldered Kai.

'I've told you before on numerous occasions that I'm beyond glad that she's chosen you. Someone who can, and will, always, _always_ love her for every bit she's worth. Someone who can take care of her, perhaps better than a father could, someone who could give her everything she deserved. I'm glad that someone is you, Harry.' Kai's smile was too sincere to doubt.

Harry had heard this sort of thing before, from both Kai and Kirei, but not quite in the way he was hearing it now. 'Th-thank you, sir.' It almost made him want to cry – almost. He'd never do it front of anyone. Except, maybe, Cho.

'No matter how I tell him to call me dad, he's never quite gotten it right…' chuckled Kai to the guests, shaking his head. He looked at Harry again, his eyes bright with emotion. 'Now, this is the part where I finally, fully, let go of my daughter, my little kitten; I give her to you, as her father, and her friend.' Kai chuckled again, this time to himself. 'I hand over the responsibility, the joy, and the duty of taking care of her in rain, hail or Dementor attack. I entrust her to you to love, to cherish and to provide for, every moment of your very life. I give to you the joy that she has given me, and my blessing.' He eyed Harry hopefully. 'Are you sure you don't want to give her back yet?'

'No, absolutely not,' laughed Harry, shaking his head. 'Not a chance.' He felt Cho's hand take his from behind.

Kai shrugged and sighed. 'Worth a try. But since you still want her, regardless of all the responsibility I've just trusted to you, I have one more gift for you both.'

'Dad?' asked Cho, standing up behind Harry, her brow creasing. Harry didn't let her hand go. 'What are you talking about? You can't possibly give us anything else – you've given everything to us.'

'I have to tell you that it's true, si – I mean, dad,' agreed Harry. 'You've done so much for us already; we couldn't possibly accept anything else.'

'Already using _us _and _we…_' Kai smiled at his daughter and her husband, reached into the inside of his jacket, and pulled out a black box the size of a table napkin. 'Not to worry, they're only little trinkets. A bit of a tradition, a bit not…'

The married couple beside him blinked in confusion, almost in complete unison.

Kai lifted the lid of the black box, and inside sat identical rings: silver entwined elegantly with gold, melded in a pattern that seemed almost Celtic in origin. The metal didn't gleam like jewellery in a shop; rather, it was a dull, matte sort of shine, almost worn, but somehow new. They seemed to be a little large for wear on any conventionally used ring-fingers. 'See?' laughed Kai. 'Nothing spectacular.'

Cho recognised them instantly. 'Dad, don't you and mum have rings like those?' she asked before reaching out to examine them.

Kai wiggled the fingers on his free – right – hand. On his thumb, was a similar ring, though the pattern wasn't quite the same.

'And muM wears hers around her neck,' mused Cho, smiling a little.

'Yes,' said Kai, nodding, 'Indeed she does.' He saw their eyes. 'Well, go on! Put them on!'

Harry's staring was cut short as he blinked and nodded at Kai. Taking one ring from inside the box, he held it ready to slip onto Cho's finger, but he froze. 'Er – erm… Which… Finger…?' It was hard to forget the fiasco with the engagement ring.

'Whichever you like,' suggested Kai. 'Wear it as a toe ring if you like; up to you.'

'No,' said Cho suddenly, 'Here.' She reached for the bracelet on her wrist, silver and with little trinkets from memories throughout her life attached. 'Put it on this.' She already had a ring on her right hand – a silver ring with a tear-cut diamond on her right ring-finger – and since August last year, a ring on her left ring-finger – of course, now it was a different ring from then. It felt fitting that it should go on her bracelet anyhow; also attached to the chain was a sapphire swan (given by Harry one evening, for no particular reason or occasion; simply because he saw it in the shop and thought she would like it), her family crest, and a charm Cedric had given as a gift at the Yule Ball – Harry hadn't any objections to it; he'd accepted it, and let her wear it as a reminder of that time, those old memories, reminding her of the lessons she'd learned. And now, a ring, not her wedding ring, but a ring that too was a symbol of their unity, of their joining. They were two sides of a coin; alien and incomplete without the other.

Harry fiddled with the latch for a while, all the while Cho laughed, before he groaned in frustration and pulled his wand out. Moments later, the ring hung securely from Cho's wrist. 'There,' sighed Harry in relief. So he could do battle with the darkest wizard of two generations and was at a loss with a bracelet? No wonder Cho was in love with him.

'Now you,' said Cho, reaching for the other ring. 'Where do you want it?'

Harry looked at his wife, and then at his hands. 'I erm… I… I think I'll put it on my thumb.'

'Good man!' cheered Kai loudly beside the couple, breaking the silence that had been going since the end of his speech. He clapped Harry's shoulder proudly.

Cho shook her head in embarrassment at her father, but her slender fingers slid the ring on Harry's right thumb effortlessly. It was a perfect fit.

'They'll do a whole lot more for you than just look pretty,' whispered Kai before encouraging cheer amongst the wedding guests and waltzing off to talk to relatives.

Harry looked at Cho, but she shrugged. 'Don't ask me what he's talking about – I don't know.'

* * *

'_I believe,' said Kirei, her voice several hundred decibels louder than normal, 'That it's time for the father-daughter dance. Come along now, don't be shy.' Her insisting gaze had Cho and Kai on the floor first._

_The music, an unhurried, nostalgic melody, started, and Kai and his daughter began to gracefully move on the dance floor. _

'_I'm glad I taught you to dance,' said Kai, looking down at Cho. He smiled warmly._

_Cho smiled back. 'Me too.' She rested her chin on her father's broad shoulder, reflective for a moment._

'_I'd never imagined it would have all turned out as well as this,' said her father, a melancholy smile in his voice._

'_The wedding?'_

'_No, not just the wedding,' said Kai, sighing, 'Everything. When you were born, it hadn't occurred to me that one day you would one day leave home and live your own life. Only when you were halfway through school, when you began to talk, unthinkingly of course, about your subject choices, and where they would take you, and you joked with Theo that you'd never make it to the Quidditch big time because you were too short, did I even think of the life you would lead after school, after me.'_

'_After you?' repeated Cho. 'Dad, you're not – '_

'_I know, I know,' said Kai as they slowly moved, 'but I mean when you would grow up; have your own aspirations, hopes and dreams, be trying to fulfil them. When you would fall in love, have your heart broken, learn lessons that could only be learnt from mistakes – I'd never thought of that. Of you growing up. For a while, I'd blinded myself thinking you would always be my baby girl – your mother, of course, knew better, but I didn't listen. I spoiled you, lavished every luxury upon you because you were mine, my daughter.' He met Cho's eyes. 'I don't regret anything I've ever done for you.'_

_Cho didn't know what to say, so she nodded, pursing her lips._

'_It's like you were born yesterday,' continued Kai, laughing a little. 'Among the most poignant memories of my life is the one where I first laid eyes on you, where I first held you in my arms and thought to myself, "This is my daughter. My __**daughter.**__" I don't how to describe to you what I felt in that moment, my dear, but I assure you, I'd never felt anything like it. There was joy, this indescribable joy, this elation that I felt that I wish I could describe better, and there was tenderness, a strange, comforting tenderness that I couldn't be rid of whenever I saw your face, and then there was… More joy, I suppose,' he laughed. 'That you were my daughter, and my daughter alone. That you, this wonderful little creature from above, were mine. That it was my responsibility, my privilege to protect you, and to care for you.' Kai shook his head. 'I'm sorry I can't tell you really how it was.'_

'_It's okay,' whispered Cho. There were several fathers and daughters dancing now, including Hermione and her father, girls from 5 to 35 dancing with their fathers. Cho saw Mr. Weasley was sitting at his table, busy with grandchildren; she scanned the room but saw no trace of Ginny._

'_All your "firsts" were some of the biggest moments of my life, let me tell you,' chuckled Kai, recalling memories so warm and tender that he struggled not to cry. 'Your first steps, your first words… Broom, I believe it was…'_

'_What?'_

'_Your first word,' said Kai, smiling, 'Rather, I believe it was more of a "bwooooom". You always made it sound incredibly funny; your mother and I made you say it again and again, and you cheerfully went on repeating the same word, thinking it was some sort of game.'_

'_Oh.' Her first word had been BROOM? Why not "mama" or "gaga" or some normal word? But, at the moment, she couldn't stay angry with herself. Not now._

'_As you grew older, I began to realise that one day you wouldn't be my little girl anymore. You wouldn't be a baby that needed nurturing, and you wouldn't need me to hold your hand through everything anymore. It scared me a little, you know. I was afraid of losing you, of losing the princess I'd given nearly all of my adult life to – David too, of course… But you were my first born. And here I am, dancing the father-daughter dance with you on your wedding day.'_

'_You'd never lose me, Dad,' said Cho, her voice sincere._

_Kai didn't reply, but h__e smiled when she turned away and put her chin on his shoulder again. 'It feels so strange, giving you to someone else,' he said, 'Letting someone else care for you, and love you as much as I do. I tried hard not to be annoying, not to interfere with your life so much you'd hate me…'_

'_I can't hate you, Daddy.'_

'_Nevertheless. I gave you space as you grew older, let you grow to who you wanted "you" to be. I struggled, too. To not mould and twist you to suit my life, my way, my standards the way your grandfather raised me. Don't get me wrong, your grandpa was a good man… Just a little disillusioned.' Kai smiled to himself, and then said, 'I gave you everything. Everything a father could possibly give. And look at you now.'_

_Cho looked up at her father, frowning a little._

'_Successful, intelligent, everything I'd hoped you'd be, and more.' Kai kissed his daughter's forehead. 'I'm so proud of you.'_

* * *

It was nightfall now, and the thin silk of the tent was noticeably serving its purpose. The inky blue sky, the outside world and all the stars could be seen from the inside. The tent wall behind the high table at the front was dotted with fairies, clutching at the silk and lighting the table. Candles and fairies alike lit the round ones around the marquee, everything suffused with a soft, golden, dreamlike glow. It _was _like a dream that night, impossibly beautiful, and euphoric in every sense. Guests were scattered around, wandering about in the grounds lit by more fairies, slow dancing together on the dance floor, sitting at tables talking amongst themselves; the mood had slowed to a relaxed, wonderful atmosphere, the soft scent of various sweet flowers, sandalwood, and other unrecognisable but pleasant sweet-stuffs filling the air, soft piano playing amidst it all.

Cho and Harry had done the rounds, working their way around the tables, greeting and smiling, and now were dancing, very slowly, though they talked most of the time, until they grew quiet and relished the moment between them, and Harry began to gaze contentedly at his wife; she was just so perfect tonight.

'…Why are you looking at me like that?'

Harry blinked, and then smiled. 'I can't help it.'

Even now in the late hour, after years together, he could still make her cheeks go pink. 'You're making me feel awkward,' she said, smiling and pressing her face into his shirt; she'd taken her tiara off, and he his outer-robe and coat, so he only had his white shirt and his now-undone bowtie, his sleeves folded up.

'Then you're going to be feeling awkward for the rest of the night,' whispered Harry, 'because I'm beginning to find it physically painful to take my eyes away from you.'

A muffled giggle came from Cho.

'After all this time,' said Harry, his tone playful, 'I can still make you giggle like a schoolgirl.'

Cho looked up at him and made a face. 'You know I'm crazy about you.'

'Yeah,' he agreed, nodding, 'I mean, you _did_ marry me…'

'Oh, yeah, that.'

Harry grinned and kissed her forehead. 'I love you.' He bent his head to press his lips against her bare shoulder, dragging them up her neck and kissing her beneath her jaw. 'Every inch of you.'

Cho's smile was breathtaking. 'I love you too.'

Harry smiled against her neck, and said suddenly, 'Now is it just me, or am I getting hungry again?'

'We ate _six_ courses!' laughed Cho, her eyes wide.

Harry made a face this time. 'You're not hungry?'

'…A little.'

'_Again_ with the "little"s?'

Cho softly biffed him on the shoulder, before pressing close again. 'Fine, yes, I am beginning to feel like I could devour a roast all by myself.'

'I love that about you,' said Harry, lifting his head and smiling.

'What?'

'Your appetite. Unusually large, generous and greedy.' Harry shrugged. 'And you don't give a damn about it, _or_ your waistline.'

Cho grinned.

'So who do we have to shag to get some food around here?' asked Harry, looking around.

Cho laughed. 'Seeing as the six courses was _supposed _to last us for a _little_ while, Mum and Mrs. Weasley didn't really plan any more.' She paused. 'No, on second thought, I think they've got appetizers or something lined up if people start to get peckish.'

'Can we go nick a bit or something?'

Cho grinned again. Some things never changed – not that that she wanted them to. 'It _might_ be a little conspicuous for the bride and the groom to sneak off to stuff their faces,' she said conversationally, her hand gesturing, 'but who cares?'

Harry rolled his eyes and grinned at her. 'God, as if I needed another reason to marry you.'

The pair walked hand in hand outside to the mansion, slipping inside from the door that led to the dining room, and through to the kitchen. It was a precious while before one particular person noticed.

Cho led Harry through, and then looked over the trays of food meant for the guests. 'Hmm… Could you check what's in the pantry? I don't want to eat all of this by accident and leave crumbs for the guests…'

'Sure.' Harry walked over to the pantry the size of most master bedrooms, and searched for something to eat.

'Find anything?' called Cho.

Harry returned with what he'd been able to recognise: eggs and macaroni.

Cho raised a brow. 'Honestly Harry, what do you plan to do with that lot?'

Harry shrugged and put them down on the counter. 'I dunno. Thought you could think of something.'

Cho snorted and looked at the two ingredients again. 'Hold on…' She turned and headed to the "Refrigatorasaurus" (or so called by her mother) and peered inside. Her mother had taken a real shine to the massive metal Muggle box that kept things cold. Couldn't she just be normal and cast a Chilling Charm on the food that needed to stay cold? Cho shook her head in recollection, before she came back with cheese and milk.

'And what, my darling wife, do you plan to do with _that?_' asked Harry, leaning on the bench with his elbows.

Cho stared at him as if he'd gone mad. 'Macaroni and cheese.' She waved the cheese and picked up the macaroni. 'What else?'

She had Harry grate the cheese as she popped the macaroni into a pot of boiling water, and then when it was cooked, she seemed to simply mix it all together with the milk and cheese and then top it off with even more cheese, and shove it in the oven.

Fifteen minutes later, which they'd spent fooling around – Harry desperately trying to find some way of getting a hand up her skirt without ripping it to shreds while Cho giggled madly – Cho pulled the dish out, bubbling and blistering deliciously. She spooned a serve into a large bowl, and began to feed her husband macaroni and cheese on their wedding night.

'See,' said Harry, swallowing a mouthful, 'I knew you'd think of something.'

'Didn't exactly give me much to work with,' said Cho, swallowing her own and sitting on the bench top. 'Macaroni and eggs? What were you thinking? Meringues and pasta? Wasn't there any bread in there or something?'

The sound of the door alerted the pair, and they looked over to see a dishevelled Ginny Weasley and David Chang, the latter of whom's shirt was unbuttoned and bow tie was hanging loose around his shoulders.

'Oh!' cried Ginny in surprise. 'Are – are we erm… Interrupting… Something?'

'_David!'_ gasped Cho in evident delight. So the squirt had finally done it! 'You little – oh, hi Gin!'

David scratched his head and waved bashfully. 'Hi sis. Hey Harry.'

Harry didn't have a clue what the hell was going on, but it didn't seem to matter at the moment. 'Hey Dave.'

David looked at them for another moment before it registered. 'What are you guys doing in here?'

Cho raised a brow before raising her bowl. 'Eating. What are _you_ doing in here?'

'W-we um…' stammered Ginny, 'we got kind of hungry a-after- um… After… After e-erm…'

Taking account of how David and Ginny looked, and the fact that they'd both been noticeably missing from the majority of the reception, it wasn't hard for the newlyweds to figure it out. Cho didn't seem to find anything strange about it. Harry blinked, and then his eyes widening, suddenly didn't want to know. She was his best mate's _sister_ for crying out loud. That sort of stuff was-was… _Awkward_.

'We made some mac and cheese, if you guys want,' said Cho, pointing to the dish that smelled great from where they stood at the door.

Ginny nodded and smiled, still feeling awkward.

'She's just my sister,' said David as if he'd read her mind. 'You don't need to feel awkward around her with all _that_ sort of stuff.'

Ginny's mouth formed an O, but she was still uneasy. Just because she and Cho were friends, it didn't mean she felt normal sleeping with Cho's brother and then talking about it openly with Cho.

'Come on,' said David, taking her hand and leading her along to where Cho sat on the bench feeding Harry who was standing between her legs. Generally, David didn't feel the same awkwardness that most siblings would have felt. Instead, he took two bowls from the cupboard and spooned the macaroni into each one, paying no mind to the married couple playfully feeding each other behind him. He handed Ginny one bowl. 'Here. Forks are in the drawer over there – Cho, could you move your fat bum for a second? Gin needs a fork.'

Cho rolled her eyes and reached underneath to open the drawer and pull out two silver forks. She handed them to Ginny. 'It isn't as if you can talk,' said Cho, forking some macaroni, 'Your head's so big I wonder how Ginny can stand it. Besides, Harry doesn't think my rear end is anywhere near what you describe it to be. Right Harry?' She looked to her husband.

Who was staring at the fork in her hand.

'Harry? Harry!'

'Can I have that now?'

'Wha – Oh, for Merlin's sake…'

Ginny couldn't help her laughter.

David suddenly appeared at her side. 'I like it when you laugh.'

Ginny's cheeks suddenly matched her hair.

'I like the way you blush, too.'

Ginny giggled, oblivious to the couple who were already arguing as if they'd been married for years. 'Is there anything about me you don't like?'

'Probably not.' David leaned over and kissed her the side of her neck. He grinned at her, and then looking at his sister and her husband, asked, 'Shouldn't you two be down at the marquee? You know, at your _wedding reception?_'

Cho shrugged. 'We got hungry, and the only thing they had down there was the strawberries in the champagne glasses.'

'Nothing like macaroni and cheese on your wedding night, eh?' laughed David.

'Congratulations again, you two,' said Ginny, trying to blend in with them all, once more feeling awkward. Even Harry seemed at ease standing there, and she still felt like the oddball. 'Where're you going for the honeymoon?'

'Oh,' said Harry, 'Here and there.'

'We'll start around Glasgow, and we'll be back in a month or so.'

'You're going away for a _month?'_ asked David incredulously around a mouthful of macaroni. 'What did your team say?'

'They told me to have fun and try not to drive Harry insane before we got back.'

'Oh.'

Harry made a face. 'You drive me crazy all the time,' he argued.

'But in a good way,' said Cho, so innocently that she belonged in between the sweets and the stuffed toys in a shop.

Harry paused. 'Hm. True.' He followed the fork that Cho teasingly waved around; she had him darting around to try and catch it in his mouth.

Ginny stared at the couple. 'Is there a good way of driving someone insane?'

Harry momentarily gave up his quest of macaroni and grinned at her. 'Believe me, there is.' He turned around to face her and David fully; Cho wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pressing herself against his back, and he casually leaned back into her embrace. He'd previously stood with his hands on Cho's thighs, facing her as she fed him.

'How?' asked Ginny, curious to know what really went on. She'd seen them together, in the paper and in real life, and no one behaved as they did. Not in the real world, not really. Not in the way Harry and Cho did.

Cho smiled at her friend. 'He drives me crazy because he has a bad habit of going places unexpectedly because he forgets to tell me, and it makes me anxious.' She smiled ruefully. 'It drives me nuts when I don't know things.'

'_She_ drives me up the wall when all she does is act as she normally does, and it makes me go mad.' Harry's eyes told her what kind of mad he meant. 'She could just be reading a magazine with her feet up on the table, or brushing her teeth…'

'Ok, that was too much information for me!' said David, putting down his bowl and mockingly covering his ears. He could stand only so much about his sister and her sex life before he lost the plot.

Ginny slapped his arm. 'They weren't talking to you – _I_ was listening!'

'Harry's lust for Cho doing everyday activities _interests _you?' asked David, his tone genuine. 'Either way, I'd rather not know intimate details of my big sister's sex life.' He shuddered mockingly. Just because that sort of topic wasn't awkward between him and Cho, it didn't mean he wanted to _picture _it.

'_No,_' said Ginny, frowning. 'Not that. Just – just the chemistry between them, you know, what goes on in their heads about each other. Why they do what they do. That sort of thing... Anyway, go on.' She might as well have pulled out a pen and paper; her journalist instincts began to show.

Cho grinned. 'It makes me nervous when I don't know where he is.'

Harry bent his head and kissed her forearm, grazing his fingers over the back of her hand. 'I get crabby when I see her talking to other men.'

'Oh, you can't be _serious!' _scoffed Cho disbelievingly, leaning over Harry's shoulder to look at his face. 'You _still_ don't like that? I thought you were okay with it.'

She clearly had forgotten that Harry didn't have a terribly good tolerance for her completely platonic relationships with other men.

Harry turned on her fiercely**. '**_**No!**_ I'm not!' he said, his tone derisively mocking, and waving his arms around. 'I don't like you smiling and talking to other blokes, and I don't like it when they touch you, and I don't like it when you touch _**THEM!'**_His breathing had become heavy and his nostrils were flaring a little from his outburst. 'And I **KNOW** that it's just a friendly touch from you, **BUT I STILL DON'T LIKE IT!'**

Ginny and David were silent. _THAT _had been unexpected.

And a little random.

Cho's brow creased momentarily, before her face softened and she whispered something that David and Ginny couldn't hear. But it had Harry burying his face in the crook of her neck, murmuring more words that were only audible to Cho and him.

'You still don't like it when you see me with other guys?'

'…'

'Harry.' Cho gently cupped his face and drew him to look at her. 'Please.'

He leaned forward and pressed his face to the spot where her shoulder and her neck, not caring whether it was in full view of Ginny and David. '…I can't help it.'

'Is that your excuse for everything that involves me?'

A muffled, '…Maybe.'

'_Harry_.'

'I just – I just feel strange when I see you laughing and smiling with them. I don't know, maybe I'm used to having you for myself – which, may I add, isn't an entirely bad thing.'

'You're being overprotective, you know that, right?'

Harry grimaced, before adding quietly, '…It's better than not caring at all.' He ran his hands up and down her back, tracing upward to her bare shoulders. He felt her warm and soft underneath his hands. 'I'm sorry. But it's just that when they touch _you_, it reminds me of the way _I_ touch you. And I don't like the thought of anyone else touching you the way I do.'

'And the laughing and the smiling?' pressed Cho.

Harry was quiet for a moment, before, 'I'm just being possessive there.'

'…Oh.'

'I'm your husband now; doesn't that give me overprotective _and_ possessive rights anyway?' asked Harry, head still down.

'Well – I don't know.' Cho ruffled the hair at his nape. 'It's weird when you get overprotective; there's no reason for you to be. You know I love you.'

'It's not what _you_ do that worries me so much,' said Harry, lifting his head and bringing his hands up to settle at her neck and jaw. 'It's what _they_ do. What I _know_ goes on in _their_ heads. And it's just the-the _idea_ of you with them; in that way, I can't… I can't stand it.'

Cho frowned momentarily, and then leaned forward to kiss him, first deeply, and then brushing her lips over his reassuringly, pecking and letting him nibble on her lips.

'See,' whispered Ginny, '_That's_ what I'm talking about. They have this-this _thing_ where they can talk about _anything_ with each other, even if they don't want to or feel weird about it, or even in front of other people if necessary. They're completely open; they don't have any secrets from each other, they don't hide anything from each other, except maybe birthday surprises and the like. I know other couples trust each other, but these two _trust_ each other. Wholly, completely, without hesitation. They can act any way they please in front of each other, because they trust that the other knows them through and through. And they don't even have to think about it. They can be themselves; they can speak their mind, _completely._' She sighed softly, gazing at Harry and Cho who were now cuddling and kissing and perhaps making up. 'Take Ron and Hermione for example. If Ron's forgotten to buy something that Hermione told him to buy ages ago, Ron would panic and not tell her, finding some way to worm his way around it. Or even Fred and Angelina – say Angelina didn't like the way Fred's friends talked, she wouldn't tell him. She'd talk about it to me, or mum, but she wouldn't tell Fred till the very crucial moment. With Harry and Cho, if there was a problem that Cho had with something, say Harry's hair, or if he'd been acting strange lately, or if he'd been coming home late stone _drunk_ even, you _know_ she'd tell him as soon as she could. Bluntly, and honestly. They can talk about things, discuss things, without the least bit of dishonesty. They can show affection, willingly and freely, in public or at home, and they would be completely unabashed. I mean, if it's absolutely inappropriate they wouldn't make out then and there, but say, at a house party – they'd hold hands, arms around waists, hands on each other's shoulders, whispers in ears, kisses on cheeks – they can be subtle about it, but still proudly show their affection. They're totally unashamed of it, of the care for each other; they don't care what other people think of them or how they look together._ That's_ what interests me.'

David stared into Ginny's eyes for a moment. 'Oh.' He nodded. 'That's…' He shrugged. '…Pretty amazing that you noticed… All that.'

'You have to be able to,' said Ginny, shrugging, 'when you work for the Prophet.'

'Is that what you want with us?' asked David, forking his macaroni and eating.

The question was so open, so blunt and blatant, Ginny shook her head quickly in shock. 'Wh-what? What – do I want that sort of trust and honesty between _us_?' she clarified, her eyes widening.

David nodded, putting his fork down. 'Yeah.'

Ginny was again taken aback. 'W-well, I guess so – I mean, every girl would want that in a serious relationship – I assume that's where we're headed after all-all of _that_, and – ' She felt David's thumb over her lips, and the grin on his face made her bones melt.

'Has anyone ever told you that you talk too much?' he chuckled, rasping his thumb over her lips and then pulling away.

'No... Well, yes... You.' Ginny's tongue was in knots from what he'd just done. Even though they'd spent the better part of the day shagging, he could still make her go weak with a smile, and barmy with a touch.

* * *

'_**WHERE ARE THEY!'**_bellowed Kirei, shaking the marquee thoroughly and scaring everyone in it half to death. _**'HARRY? CHO? WHERE ARE YOU?' **_She lifted tablecloths, peeked under chairs, crawling about the place on all fours.

'Wherever they are,' said Kai, clamping a hand over his wife's overactive mouth, joining her on the floor on his hands and knees, 'I'm sure they're fine.'

_But this is their __**WEDDING! **__Well, reception, but STILL!_

_I know. So let them enjoy it._

_But – but – _

_They'll show up. I promise._

_They haven't even cut the cake; people must be wondering when the food – OH __**NO!**__**THE SNACKS!**__ PEOPLE MUST BE __**STARVING!**_

_Then, my dear, go feed the good people._

Kai watched, amused, as his wife scurried to the kitchen in the mansion, muttering to herself and practically bulldozing anyone who got in her way.

David caught a glimpse out the window. 'Uh-oh.'

Cho frowned. 'What "uh-oh"? WHADDAYA MEAN "UH-OH"?' Her hands waved wildly.

Harry laughed and caught her slim wrists in his hands. 'Calm down, love.'

David swallowed as Harry looked out the window to see what he saw. 'Time to go. _**Now.**_**'** He took Ginny's hand as Harry hauled Cho over his shoulder; said female was squealing and demanding answers, and when she got none, she quieted for a moment.

'Harry?' asked Cho innocently.

'Yes – ooh, ow – darling?' said Harry as he sprinted out the backdoor of the kitchen following David.

'LET ME **GO!** WHAT'S GOING _**ON? **_PUT ME _**DOWN!'**_

'Your mother!' hissed Harry as he crept under the kitchen window, in which Kirei was vigilantly peering out of with a tray of food in her hands, and followed David and Ginny back to the tent.

Cho quieted again. 'Oh.'

Before anyone could see Harry with Cho over his shoulder, he gently put her down and took her by the shoulders. 'Are you alright? Did I hurt you?'

Cho shook her head. 'No, I'm fine.' She flicked a few strands of hair out of her face and smoothed out her dress. 'Geez, couldn't you have told me she was coming?'

Harry shrugged, before putting his arm around her shoulders and beginning to walk the rest of the way back to the marquee. 'No time.' He kissed her temple, and took her hand that had snuck around to his waist.

'There you are,' sighed Kai, his arms open. 'Now, get back on the floor and dance. Make it look like you've been here for ages. Go, go!'

The pair laughed, and nodding, headed for the dance floor, and began to slow dance, when Kirei came charging in with a dozen or so waiters scrambling behind her.

'_**WHERE ARE THEY?**_' she roared, nearly making the waiters drop the trays of food. '_**WHERE DID THEY GO!' **_She marched up to Kai, reaching up to twist his ear, when he put his arm over her shoulder and faced her in the direction of the dance floor.

'Right,' he said calmly, turning his wife around and gesturing, 'there.'

Kirei saw the bride and groom in the centre of the floor, holding each other close, slowly moving from foot to foot. Their faces told her that they were at peace, serene, and that they were sincerely enjoying the moment. Harry's gaze was lost, but his expression as if he were the most content, happy man on earth. Cho was resting her head on his shoulder, snuggling close to the crook of his neck, her eyes closed. The piano melody guided their movement on the floor, the tune a slow, beautiful piano piece. 'Oh,' she whispered, tears welling in her eyes, her anxiety swept away by the sight. '_Oh,_' she breathed again, taking a large breath and sighing. 'Oh, Kai – Kai, look at them…'

'I am,' said Kai, smiling, and feeling as if he'd well and truly let his daughter go. But he was happy to, now that she'd found Harry.

'Are we recording this?' whispered Kirei, still staring and reaching for her handkerchief.

'The crystal balls are recording as we speak.'

'Good.' Kirei wiped at her eyes, sniffling. 'It-it's just so… So _wonderful_.'

'I know,' whispered Kai, knowing that he might not ever see a sight as beautiful as the one before him.

Except, maybe, for a baby.

But he was thinking ahead. Kai felt the backs of his eyes begin to sting with tears. He held them back, and cleared his throat. 'Now, I was wondering, my dear, would you like to dance?'

* * *

'Ginny!' Hermione exclaimed, putting her flute of champagne down. 'Where've you been all night?'

Said Ginny took a seat beside her sister-in-law. 'Oh, just with David.' She looked around, and gave a yelp of surprise when she found him standing right behind her. 'Bloody hell Dave! Don't do that! You gave me a heart attack!'

David looked somehow repentant but smug at the same time. He leaned down to kiss her cheek. 'Sorry, love.'

Hermione's eyes were wide as the dinner plates. 'Am I _missing_ something here?' she asked dubiously, though a little knowingly, leaning forward.

David and Ginny shared a look, and then turned back to Hermione.

'Probably not.'

'Don't think so.'

Hermione narrowed her eyes. 'I've no wish to know what you two _did_ when you were away, but I would like to know one thing…' She sat up and smiled. 'Does this mean you two are together now?'

David and Ginny shared another look.

'You could say that.'

'Is that a trick question?'

Ginny laughed at David's dry humour. 'Shut up, Dave.' She pushed the side of his face playfully.

But David's large hand caught it and held it tenderly in his own, locking his dark gaze with hers.

Ginny was suddenly mesmerised, and couldn't look away. He'd done it so many times tonight, and she never grew tired of losing herself in his eyes.

'Oh,' said Hermione, clearing her throat, 'Well I – I'll leave you two – er – _to it_, then.' She stood and made her way to Mr and Mrs. Weasley's table where Ron was sitting talking to Fred.

'I think we have another one,' said Hermione, tapping Ron's shoulder and sitting beside him, only to lean her head on the same shoulder.

'Another one?' asked Ron incredulously, whipping around. 'Where?'

Fred grinned at his sister-in-law. 'It's this wedding, I tell you. The mood's so… So… Enchanting.'

'The kind of mood that gets you thinking about what really matters,' said Bill, slightly tipsy. Then again, it was often alcohol that got people to speak strange, but strangely true, wisdom. 'It makes you wonder, and makes you just want to go up to the people you love and throw yourself at them professing undying love and loyalty.'

'Yes,' said Mrs. Weasley, 'As much champagne as Bill has had tonight, I have to agree. The atmosphere is breathtaking… Just look at Harry and Cho –' She stopped short, her tears coming on at the sight of Harry, her might-as-well-be son, dancing with complete contentment and ease with the woman he had just been happily married to several hours ago.

Mr. Weasley appeared behind her. 'Now, now Molly,' he said, smiling with a grandchild at his feet and turning to Hermione. 'Who's caught under the spell this time?'

'Ginny and David.'

'_**WHERE?**__**'**_

* * *

'_Bye!'_

'_Have a good honeymoon!'_

'_Bring us back something, will ya mate?'_

_Harry laughed, and after a quick farewell from Ron, Hermione and the other Weasleys, led Cho to the waiting carriage at the front of the house, the masses of guests following close behind. _

_Funny thing was__, there was no carriage waiting._

_Cho stifled a laugh. 'That's actually quite funny.'_

_Harry couldn't help his own laughter either. 'I know.'_

'_I believe I'm to blame for this,' said Kai, standing at the front of the crowd behind them. 'I erm, made some alternative arrangements for you to travel instead of the horse and carriage. I hope you don't mind.'_

'_Sure,' said Cho, shrugging. 'Depending on what it is, of course.' She narrowed her eyes at her father, who shrugged innocently._

'_Now, let me just get them for you…' said Kai, sighing. He whistled, a strange, mellow whistle; like the wind passing amongst trees. He whistled again, and it was more high-pitched sound, like the sound before a Muggle bomb was dropped – a whistle that somehow made everyone lose whatever train of thought they were having._

_Cho looked around. '…This is really something Dad.'_

_Harry's eyes widened behind his glasses. 'Er, Cho…'_

_Kai smiled smugly. 'Wait for it.'_

'_Cho…'_

'_What is it?'_

'_Look.'_

_Cho looked up to the sky where Harry was staring._

_And saw._

_Distant, glowing, snowy coloured shapes coming toward them. They lit the sky as well as the moon ever could, and as they drew closer, Cho could make out grand, majestic wings of white flapping gracefully. And then she could see their figures – glowing white winged-horses, pulling along a grand carriage, elegantly decorated with carvings and lined with gold. They came closer, majestic beasts of the dreamworld, landing on the ground without so much as a sound. The horses whinnied, shaking shimmering white manes and glittering tails._

'_Oh my God…' whispered Cho._

'_Told you to wait for it__,' said Kai, nodding, smiling smugly again, 'It __**is**__ something, isn't it?'_

_The crowd behind him was too busy staring at the impossibly beautiful creatures before them._

_Cho had no words. As if in a trance, she stepped forward toward the winged horses, instinctively reaching out a hand to touch one of the lustrous creatures. It replied with an exhale, its breath coming out in misty fog, reaching out its nose to her soft touch. She came closer, enough to run her hand down its neck and then, turning toward Harry, she pulled him closer._

_Harry had never in his life seen anything like them. He'd read about them, how they were creatures of dreams, of fantasies, and only ever appeared to rare, particular individuals, and even that was difficult to know who those were. Winged horses were relatives of unicorns, he knew, and like their cousins, were pure, innocent creatures, only quite a bit more elusive. He'd read that they could fly as fast as any falcon, hippogriff, or broom, and were barely visible at all when running on land. Few had ever seen them with their own eyes, and even fewer had been able to earn their respect. They were of old, old magic, and it was legend that their powers were beyond belief._

_But it seemed they'd taken a liking to Cho, because she was just about playing with them now._

_Harry grinned, but daren't touch them without some sort of signal that they were alright with it. Until Cho took his hand and let the horse find its own way; sniffing it, and then reaching forward to touch. He didn't think he'd breathed the entire time._

_The horses whinnied again, their great wings flexing, and the door of the carriage opened._

_Kai stepped forward, and put his hand on his daughter's shoulder._

'_Another little something for you.'_

_Cho turned, frowning. 'Dad, you can't __**own**__ winged horses. They're-they're – '_

'_Oh, no, I know that,' said Kai, reaching out to brush the nose of one of the horses, 'but they'll come to you when called. What do you think the rings I gave you are for?'_

_Harry looked at the ring on his thumb, and then looked back at the horse. 'You mean, these are –'_

'_For us,' said a vague, female voice._

_Harry looked around, but none of the guests behind them had spoken. He looked back at the horses. They didn't seem to have spoken either._

'_They can't hear us,' said the voice, 'Only you; the ones who hold the rings.'_

'_Why does everything we have talk?' asked Cho suddenly. 'First the wardrobe, then the house, and now –'_

' – _us?' finished another voice, as silky and dreamlike as the other, but deeper. 'You humans know very little of old magic.'_

_Harry and Cho were silent._

_Kai chuckled. 'I'll leave you to get acquainted, but best do it on the way home. In the carriage you go! Hale, Medea,' he said, nodding at the horses._

_The horses nodded. 'Kai.'_

'_Off you go!' encouraged Kai._

_As the pair, still slightly dumbstruck, climbed into the carriage, other than Kirei and a few other Chang relatives, hadn't the slightest clue why the bride, her father and the groom were taking so long and talking to horses who weren't talking back._

_Cho looked at her father through the window. 'Thanks Daddy.'_

_Kai leaned up and kissed her forehead again. 'I love you.'_

'_Love you too.'_

_And then Kai stepped back as wings began to flap and cause a gale-force wind to blow through the grounds. They began to rise off of the ground, and the carriage followed. The guests began to wave up to the rising carriage, yelling goodbyes and good lucks and bon voyages all the while keeping a hold on their robes and dresses which were threatening to simply fly off._

_Inside the carriage, it barely felt as if they were moving at all. It was as if the carriage was completely steady, on the ground and still. Harry and Cho, like children, stuck their heads out of the carriage and yelled their own goodbyes and waved._

_When they were so high above the ground that the crowd beneath them seemed to blend in with the darkness, the brightly lit marquee a small glowing square, Cho nestled into Harry's arms. They were quiet for a while, enjoying the quiet and the pleasure of being in each other's arms, the tranquil stillness. They could hear no billowing of wings, or the howling of the wind from the inside of the carriage, only see the night lights of the ground beneath them, and the soft glow of the moon and the twinkle of the stars. It was bright inside the carriage, the beige seats soft and comfortable, the air warm and soothing._

_They flew across the countryside, over rolling hills and lush fields, country manors and cottages alike. They didn't realise it, but the horses were flying at a relatively slow pace, letting them savour the view and the ride. It was only on the border of South Lanarkshire did the couple begin to talk, only to say,_

'_I love you.'_

'_I love you too.'_

* * *

It was midnight when the nearly all the guests had said their farewells and left the Chang estate; the only ones left were the Weasleys and the Changs themselves.

'Well,' said Mrs. Weasley, 'I think it's safe to say that was a success.'

'A _success_?' repeated Fred. 'Woman, that is the biggest understatement I've ever heard.'

'More like _perfection_,' agreed Ginny. She hadn't been there from after dinner to the cake-cutting, but she'd seen enough to know. David beside her laughed and put an arm around her.

They were all in the main drawing room on the ground floor, Bill dozing off in armchair, David and Ginny curled up together on the floor, leaning on one of the sofas, Hermione resting in Ron's arms, Fleur pouring herself a drink, Kai and Kirei sighing together on a lounge, Percy and his wife napping lightly on a daybed in the corner, Fred and Angelina talking quietly, and Mr and Mrs Weasley sitting together on another sofa. The children had fallen asleep, and had been put to bed in the nursery upstairs. Also upstairs, in Theo's room which he stayed in when he was over, was a very happy, very exhausted couple, sprawled over his bed. No one had really noticed they were gone, except Theo's female fans and for a while, Cho, though they had all left by then anyway.

'Oh!' said Kai, sitting up suddenly.

'What is it, Dad?' asked David, stroking Ginny's hair as she rested her cheek on his chest.

'I recorded the entire thing!'

Silence, and then:

'LET'S WATCH IT!'

'**I WANT TO SEE HOW HARRY AND CHO SNUCK OUT!'**

'I WANT TO SEE THE FIRST DANCE AGAIN!'

Kai left the room and returned with three melon-sized crystal balls. Placing them on the coffee table at the centre of the room, he waved his hands over them, and a projection appeared above. It was Harry and Cho, kissing right after they'd said their vows and put the rings on, all through cheering and applause.

'Oh, the darlings…' sighed Mrs Weasley, smiling. 'You don't mind fast forwarding it a little, do you Kai? I'd like to see their first dance again.'

'I wood like too az well,' agreed Fleur.

Kai nodded and pulling out his wand, waved it slightly.

The scene quickly showed the guests power-walking to their seats and Kai speaking in an absurdly high voice ridiculously quickly. Kai waved his wand again, and the scene resumed at normal pace.

Harry led Cho to the floor, and once the song began to play, they began to dance.

'I don't think I'll ever tire of watching this,' said Kirei, sighing wistfully.

'Me too,' said Molly, smiling.

'It was beeautiful,' said Fleur, sitting down and leaning back into the comfy lounge.

The dance ended.

'Fast forward it,' said Kirei suddenly.

Kai obeyed. The scenes flew by, until the Ginny and David were shown in full view

'Hold it! What's going on there?' said Ron, sitting up and pointing.

Kai let it play at normal speed.

It was David and Ginny talking; David visibly awkward, until they saw Ginny step closer.

They gasped.

David and Ginny left the marquee together, nearly running.

'WHERE ON EARTH DID _**YOU **_GO?' demanded Ron, pointing his finger at the couple on the floor.

Ginny rolled her eyes. 'David showed me around the place.'

'Bet that's not all he showed you!' said Ron.

'We had this discussion back at _school_, Ron!' snarled Ginny hotly, sitting up to face her brother. 'It's none of your business who I take a fancy to, and _WHAT I __**DO**__ WITH THEM!'_

The room was quiet, except for Ron and Ginny shooting daggers at each other with their eyes.

Mrs Weasley cleared her throat. 'Ahem, well, let's just be happy that they're together now,' she said quickly, gesturing to David and Ginny.

Ron grunted, and was pulled back onto the sofa by a disgruntled Hermione who had been using Ron as a pillow right up until he'd begun pointing fingers at David and Ginny.

'Keep going, mister!' growled Kirei.

Kai cleared his throat and waved his wand. The scenes continued swiftly, until they were dancing together again.

'They must've snuck out when people weren't paying attention and the greetings were over, so it's got to be around here,' said Kirei, holding her hand on Kai's to play the scene.

Harry and Cho were dancing, talking and then laughing.

'Is there any way to hear what they're saying?' asked Kirei. 'Everything else is too loud.'

Kai scratched his head. 'Er…' He fiddled with a knob on one of the crystal ball's stands. 'Any better?'

Harry's and Cho's voice echoed in the room.

'…_who do we have to shag to get some food around here?'_

'_Seeing as the six courses was supposed to last us for a little while, Mum and Mrs. Weasley didn't really plan any more. No, on second thought, I think they've got appetizers or something lined up if people start to get peckish.'_

'_Can we go nick a bit or something?'_

'_It might be a little conspicuous for the bride and the groom to sneak off to stuff their faces, but who cares?'_

'_God, as if I needed another reason to marry you__.'_

And then holding hands, they walked out of the marquee.

'_THEY WENT TO__** EAT?'**_

* * *

'Cho,' whispered Harry, gently stroking his wife's cheek. She'd snuggled in his arms on the way, and had evidently fallen asleep. Harry smiled softly. He hooked a hand beneath her knees and very carefully, stepped out of the carriage with her in his arms. He turned to the winged-horses. 'Er, thanks guys.'

'If you ever need us again,' said Hale, shaking his mane, 'Use the rings. Mind you, we won't have the carriage next time.'

'That was a favour,' said Medea. She seemed slightly irritated at having to pull a glowing white box through the sky.

Cho mumbled sleepily, and Harry looked down to see if she'd awoken. She hadn't.

Harry looked up – but they were gone. He shook his head, and headed for the door of the house. It opened for him, and Harry whispered to the house, 'Thanks Ham.'

The house didn't reply; its mistress was sleeping.

Harry made his way up the stairs, easily balancing his wife; she wasn't exactly heavyweight champion of anything, and walked to the entrance to the master bedroom.

'Harry!' cried Bernard excitedly. 'You two took a while, eh? How was the weddin'?'

But Harry tried to put his finger to his lips as best he could with Cho in his arms. 'Shhh,' he whispered, adjusting Cho. 'Sleeping.'

She grumbled, winding her arms tighter around his neck and burying her face in his chest.

Bernard's carved face relaxed. 'Ohhhh, the poor girl, dancin' and celebratin' all night with ye,' he whispered kindly. 'In ye go then, lad.'

Harry touched the carving of the swan and the stag with his hand (though struggling slightly seeing as his hands were full) and the doors opened.

Bernard's voice echoed slyly. 'Have a good nigh'.'

Harry shook his head, smiling as the doors closed behind him. To his left was the sitting room of the master suite, to his right a cupboard of sorts. He walked through the sitting room, which led to the bedroom, and sitting inside was an antique bed; supposedly king-size, but more leaning toward giant-size. Harry carefully set his wife down, and began to pull away to undress and pull on his pyjamas, but she refused to relinquish her hold around his neck.

'Cho,' Harry whispered, his hands trying to undo the lock that was her hands. 'Cho, love. Could you – could you possibly – ' But Cho pulled. Hard. And suddenly he was on the bed beside her. Harry almost began to attempt to sit up, but decided against it. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head and sighing.

He hadn't switched on any lights, so the only light came from the balcony glass door and the windows, moonlight beaming in and casting a soft glow around the room. It made Cho's skin seem iridescent, and Harry traced her skin with a finger.

'That tickles,' she mumbled against his collarbone.

Harry grinned, and continued to trace.

Cho giggled, and tried to wriggle away, but Harry rolled to his side following her. He caught her waist, and pulled her back against his chest.

'You're not going to get away _that_ easily,' he laughed, kissing her ear.

Cho turned to face him. Her eyes were open and bright. 'I don't want to,' she whispered, kissing him and letting her hand drift to undo his buttons.

Harry responded by swapping their positions to hover above her, breaking their kiss to press his mouth to her neck. She moaned a little, and continued to work on his shirt, eventually beginning to unzip his trousers. Harry reached behind her to undo the tiny buttons of her dress, and soon, though somehow not soon enough, it was off.

'You're trembling,' she said, as he kissed her jaw. She leaned up and kissed his shoulder.

Harry said nothing, only smiling a little, holding her waist in one hand, and bracing himself with the other. Their lower halves were covered with the sheet, but other than that, they were naked.

And would be for a _long_ time.

* * *

Aaaaand they're married at last! Some bits were kinda sucky, I realise...

Oh, and I need some feedback on this: I've written about six more chapters that are kinda honeymoon-ish and post-wedding life that may or may not be slightly disjointed... Did you guys want me to upload it?

spiffy (formerly known as Cybong)


	12. The Honeymoon Begins NOT!

Alrighty, you guys asked for it!

P.S. It's not just Harry and Cho this chapter...

* * *

'D'you think Cho minded that we missed saying goodbye last night?' asked Eri, sitting atop Theo and frowning.

Theo adjusted beneath her, shrugging. 'I don't think she would – I suppose you told her about our, cough, "relationship problems" before yesterday afternoon.' He ran a hand up and down Eri's side, making her squirm. 'So she probably thought we were, cough, "making up".'

'Well – _stop it!_' she squealed, catching his hand with both of hers and holding it. 'Well, yes, I did. Of course I did, she's my best friend; what did you expect me to do?'

Theo shrugged again. 'Tell her how good the sex was?'

Eri frowned and swatted his chest. 'She kept telling me to see the obvious, which _I_ obviously kept missing.'

Theo smiled up at her, sitting up and grazing the backs of his fingers against her cheek. 'Have you noticed, that when it comes to us, Cho is always mysteriously right?' he whispered against her lips, gently kissing them and then pulling away, but only a little.

Eri smiled and wound her arms around his neck, kissing him in an attempt to make his world spin. But it backfired, and she felt him lean back down and roll them over so that he looked down at her, gently lifting his head away. 'No fair,' she said, pulling him down again.

Theo grinned.

* * *

'Hey, Dave…' called Ginny from the bathroom, dressed in his shirt and nothing else, 'Do you have anything planned for today?'

David, still naked and in bed, leaning on the headboard and writing notes for his latest book, looked up. 'Er… Nothing I can think of.' He put his quill and parchment to the side. 'Why?'

Ginny emerged from the bathroom and walking to the bed, crawled beneath the sheets to snuggle against his side. 'Oh, no, I was just wondering if you wanted to, you know, do anything.' She looked up at his face; he was gazing at the wall.

'What, like go out?'

Ginny sat up and nodded. 'Yeah.'

David sighed and shifted on the headboard. 'Well, I don't know.' He put his hand on the spot where her neck met her shoulder, gently massaging. 'I suppose we have a lot of things to make up for…'

'Dates.'

'Birthdays.'

'Shags.'

'Well, you just answered your own question there.'

'…_Oh._'

* * *

Harry awoke to gentle breathing on his chest. He blinked, his eyes adjusting to the light, and looked down to see Cho's sleek black hair, a little jumbled from the night before, and her cheek pressed against his chest. He smiled, pulling the covers over her shoulders and reaching for his glasses on the carved bedside, looking around at his surroundings. Not quite familiar yet, but not completely strange. A month from now, this was where he would wake up every morning, preferably with Cho in the same position; safely snug, warm, in his arms and, even more preferably, naked. His smile grew broader. Harry lay there quietly, gently rubbing his wife's shoulders and not really thinking about anything in particular. He felt Cho moan softly and pull herself to nuzzle against his neck. Grinning, Harry brushed his lips over her forehead. For a moment, he wondered if he might've dreamt it all. If one of the greatest, possibly the best, days of his life was all a figment of his imagination. He raised his left hand.

It wasn't.

There, glistening on his finger, was his wedding ring, the very same one that Cho had slipped on after saying her vows. Plain platinum with a simple line of sparkling diamonds. Harry smiled again, and reached for Cho's hand that lay on his shoulder – her left. He lifted it, and saw the ring that he'd placed on her finger. Another band of platinum, though slimmer, and a flawless diamond that matched the one on her engagement ring. The rings were simple, but beautiful. They meant more to him than the largest diamond in the world could ever hope to mean. Though, they'd gone to the same store, this time together, to pick out the rings, and came out with the most expensive ones the goblins had to offer, even more expensive than the engagement ring. Kissing her fingers, he lay her hand back where it had been on his shoulder, but Cho made a soft noise and slid it up to wind around his neck. Harry slid his hand up and down her arm, vaguely grazing his lips over her forehead again.

And then Cho began to stir, sighing and turning her head so that her face pressed into his shoulder.

Harry turned to see her looking at him, her eyes dreamy, but bright. 'Morning,' he whispered, running his thumb over her mouth.

She caught them between her lips, and then held his hand in hers. 'Good morning.' She laughed warmly in her throat and sat up to lean on his chest properly.

Harry held her waist in his hands, running his hands up and down her sides. 'I was just thinking… whether it might have been all been a dream; it was almost too good to be true.' He pushed her hair out of her face and kissed her.

'Mm.' Cho smiled sleepily, her lips curving languidly. 'The wedding, or last night?'

Harry grinned and sat up, bringing her with him so that she straddled his thighs. 'Both.' He set his lips on her collarbone, softly grazing with his teeth. 'Although, last night was…' He tried to think of a word and looked up into her face, letting a hand slide down her belly and in between her legs playfully, grinning slyly.

Cho writhed a little, her hands on his shoulders. 'Harry,' she breathed as she felt his fingers. She missed Harry's complacent smile as her eyes fell shut.

He withdrew his hand, and heard her evident disappointment in her moan. 'We have plenty of time for that,' he murmured against her throat, pressing his open mouth there. 'But I'm afraid we're going to be late if we don't hurry up and get ready to leave.'

Cho's eyes were surprised. 'Since when do you care about being late?' She raised a brow. 'Since when do you care about timetables at all?'

'When it involves you, me, and a hotel room filled with bottles of champagne and chocolate sauce.'

'No whipped cream?' inquired Cho curiously.

Harry grinned, but agreed. 'Better not forget that.'

They took their time getting out of bed and preparing; it was only half past 1 in the afternoon, and they were expected at the hotel in the evening at about 8 or so; Harry had obviously just wanted to get to the chocolate sauce bit sooner. They had a bath in the gigantic tub – together, no less, and then by half past 3, sat together at the kitchen counter, poking at a plate of soggy, falling apart French toast bathed in maple syrup; it was Harry's poor, but good-willed attempt to try his hand in the kitchen.

'Harry, I think I'm going to have to make the kitchen a forbidden zone for you,' considered Cho, reaching over and wiping maple syrup from the corner of his mouth; she was just about lying down on the bench top, her feet crossed in the air. It wasn't very ladylike, but she presently didn't give a flying shite.

Harry kissed her fingers, before taking another bite of the eggy bread. 'Oh, no, don't do that. I wouldn't be able to…' He trailed off, but grinned at her knowingly. 'You know, while you're cooking…'

Cho gasped and tried to clobber his chest, but Harry took her by surprise by taking her wrists and pulling her right off of the counter and into his lap. She squealed as she slid across the marble top, but was soon in the iron cage of his arms. 'That is so… So…' She tried to frown at him, trying to find the word. '_Crude!'_

Harry looked at her in mock-surprise. 'Sweetheart,' he said, lowering his voice to whisper slyly in her ear, '_everything_ that involves you becomes crude.'

Cho's mouth gaped open in astonishment. 'You – you – you're _unbelievable_!'

Harry, reaching over with one arm for the toast and easily holding her in his lap with the other, chuckled. 'I'm also your husband, believe it or not.' He bit at the bread smugly.

Cho folded her arms and turned her head in somewhat disgust. 'Yes, I know. I'm beginning to regret it already.' Harry could be such a boy.

Harry's brow creased, and he put the food back on the plate. 'Oh, don't say that, sweetheart,' he pleaded, rubbing her arm, and nuzzling her shoulder. He smiled at her, stroking her hand with his free one. 'You don't mean it.'

Cho slapped the hand that stroked hers and turned her head to face him and raised a brow haughtily. 'Do you think so?' When he didn't reply, she hmphed and turned away again.

Harry frowned, and took her chin in his hand, trying gently to make her face him, but she wouldn't budge. She'd either pull her face away, or push away his hand. He ended up turning her completely in his lap – not a difficult feat considering her size and the regularity of his carrying her around the place –, but then she turned her head the other way again, though at least he could see her face better when she did. 'Cho…' he said, once more taking her chin in his hand, but this time gently stroking. It was no longer a playful game. 'Darling… Look at me.'

Cho resisted, apparently finding a spot on the wall wonderfully fascinating.

'Sweetheart…' He gently ran his fingers down her throat; she pushed his hand away, though the pink on her cheeks betrayed her. 'Cho, come on, I was only joking.' Harry kissed the part of her chest that was exposed by the shirt she wore, and trailed up to her neck, softly sucking, and massaging the other side of her neck with his other hand. She didn't reply, didn't say anything, but her breathing became erratic as he continued. Until she pushed feebly at his shoulders.

'S-stop it…' she whispered, her plea weak and unconvincing. She closed her eyes in an attempt to control herself, but it made the sensations more intense.

Harry let his mouth sneak a hot kiss on her jaw before pulling away and catching her face before she turned away again. 'You liked that.'

Cho swallowed, her gaze hard and locking with his, trying in vain to stay mad at him. 'D-did not…' she denied shakily. Her lips trembled.

Harry tilted his head, before leaning up to kiss her mouth that just _begged _to be kissed. She leaned away, but he caught her lips quicker than she anticipated. He moved his lips against hers, roughly trying to soften them, persuade her, but his aggressive ministrations only ensured that she resolutely kept her mouth shut, her lips unmoving. Harry then tried a different approach, gently, softly prying, tenderly tracing the outline of her lips with his tongue, tempting her with what she'd never been able to resist before. He felt them part for a moment, felt her resolve sway, tasted the sweet ambrosia of her mouth for a quick moment before she closed her lips to him again.

Cho fiercely pulled away and pushed at him. 'Stop doing that!' she snapped, wiping her mouth before the taste of him tempted her further. She leaned on the bench top with her elbows, still in Harry's lap, and also still in the trap of his arms, but facing away from him. That-that _joke_ wasn't something she'd found funny. For a moment she contemplated how many dirty little jokes they'd laughed together about, but for some reason that particular one hadn't been amusing at all. Unlike the other ones, the comment had quite clearly said, instead of "I love you. You make me want to do this to you all day," it had said: "**BE MY SEX TOY, BABY**" in big, fat red letters. At least to her it had.

Harry was pushed back hard enough to hit the backrest of the stool. Okay, so he had to admit, it _was_ a rather crude joke. Really. His glasses had been jostled a little from the push, so he straightened them and tried to turn her again. She wouldn't move. He could have easily forced her to, could easily outmatch her in both weight and strength, but Harry would never, ever use that against her. She was his _wife_ for God's sake. His love, his-his _everything._ He would never use brute force. Not with Cho. She was normally so strong, so determined, and even then he'd only ever use the strength advantage he had to hold her up as his mouth made her knees go weak, but at the moment she seemed so soft, so fragile. So delicate. He sighed, putting a hand on her shoulder, the other holding her close. Harry leaned forward, resting his forehead on her back. 'Cho…' He pressed his face into her shoulder. 'Please, I – I'm sorry, alright? I was only joking.' He wound his arms around her waist, his nose in her hair. 'Cho?' He sometimes hated how she did that. How she got mad at him, and he felt as if he'd just sent the world to its impending doom. How she'd get angry at him, and he felt as if he'd done the most unforgivable wrong. How helpless, powerless he felt against her, against the way she looked at him, spoke to him, acted towards him, how vulnerable _he_ was when she was upset. How weak he felt. How powerless she made him feel. Made him want to press her face to his shoulder and kiss her hair, cradling her gently against his chest and whispering words of affection and regret in her ear. Kiss her until she forgot what she was so upset about, and soothe her with soft touches and heartfelt apologies. Thank God she wasn't crying.

_That_ was _**infinitely**_ worse than when she was mad.

Cho, her fingers pressed against her lips, was tempted to turn and give in, but she refused to listen to her desire, pushed away that need. But again, her body betrayed her. She slowly turned back to face him, regardless of how she tried to turn away, but she managed to keep her gaze away. 'What?' she said, her brows knitted together in frustration.

Harry tilted her chin up, and this time, she didn't resist. Only her eyes were still glued to the floor. He tried to meet her gaze, tried to get in her line of view, but she refused to meet his eyes.

His hypnotic, emerald green eyes.

'Sweetheart,' he implored, letting his lips move at the corner of her mouth, closing his eyes against her soft cheek. 'I said I was sorry.' Harry put his head on her heart and sighed.

'I heard you,' she said, crossing her legs and letting her breath out in a huff. 'Jeez.' There was only so much she could do when he gave in, when he slumped, resigned and submissive, surrendering to her and letting silence grow until she had to say something.

He didn't speak. Didn't move his head from her.

Cho frowned, putting a hand on his shoulder. 'Harry.'

He pressed his face into her throat, still silent.

'Harry…' Her soft voice pleaded, but he was wordless. She felt him hold her tight, tenderly running a hand down her spine, making her shiver. 'Harry, please. I'm not mad anymore.' How could she be? How, when all he did was kiss her and touch her with unrequited affection, and make her world spin in the way only he knew how, and then repentantly stay quiet as if he were deserving of punishment? 'Say something.'

He didn't.

Cho pressed her lips together, and then taking his face in her hands, forced him to look at her.

_Big mistake._

Harry's eyes were warm, tender pools of regret that made her heart lodge in her throat. 'What do you want me to say?' he asked, his voice soft, weak with affection. Mesmerizing to no end.

'I-…' Cho swallowed, her train of thought suddenly disappearing as Harry's gaze made her bones melt. 'E-erm…' She moistened her lips, blinking. What was she going to say again?

'Sweetheart?' Harry asked, still looking up at her.

Cho's mouth had too lost function. 'I – erm… Y-you…' Her hold on his face had weakened, and now trembled with the need to soothe him, to make it all somehow okay. Her face was blank with her loss of speech, lips parted slightly, and she couldn't help herself falling deeper under his spell, his delicately weaved web.

That he was purposely weaving, just to prove to her for the umpteenth time that what she felt like now as he showed surrender, affection and tenderness, was how he felt nearly _all_ the time, and she made it worse when she was mad. He was just about completely helpless against her, and felt as if that maybe she'd understand better if he did to her now what she did to him always.

She could still make him feel alive like no one else. Could still make him feel helpless like no one else. Could, with a twitch of her lips, make him surrender his very soul to her. She had power over him that trumped a thousand Imperius Curses, and there had been times when it had scared the both of them. But not anymore.

Harry slid his hand into her hair, bringing her mouth to his, but not quite touching. 'This,' he whispered against her lips, feeling her head under his fingers and then lightly brushing his lips against hers, making them cling, 'Is what you do to me.' He let his tongue slide between her parted, willing lips, and he heard her moan with the shock of it. Gently, he explored her mouth, let her feel what she did to him; exactly how she made him feel. And then he felt her tilt her head and deepen the kiss, pressing her mouth against his in a tender urgency, an affectionate eagerness. His tongue sliding against hers, he tasted her, warm, sweet and irrevocably addictive. Harry almost let his reins slide, almost losing the little control he had left to the woman in his lap, but he pulled himself back, restrained his looming lust for her and gently broke away.

But she followed, her lips darting after his, her desire only having been roused and left wanting more. Eagerly tasting her husband's lips, Cho pressed him back against the backrest, her hands on his face and his neck, raising herself to bend her head and urge him on with her mouth.

Harry was powerless to stop her, and himself, as her kiss tempted him, enticed his senses, snapped the chains that held his need dormant. He felt her slender hands slide down his chest and fiddle with the zipper on his jeans, and then she broke away gasping to desperately tug at the buttons, biting her lip, as if she couldn't wait any longer, not one more second. He looked at her, straddling his lap, her hand reaching into his trousers and –

Oh, _damn._

* * *

'You did that on purpose, didn't you?' asked Cho eventually, lying on her back, her husband's head pillowed against her breast. She had a hand in his hair, sifting gently through, the other high on the pillows above her head.

Harry grinned, his hand sprawled possessively over her stomach. 'Did what on purpose?' he asked, the inflection in his voice too sly to be innocent.

Cho didn't move to look at him, but her eyes narrowed all the same. 'You _know_ what.' She felt him lift his head and then his lips caressed her belly as if in reply. Her back arched as he let his tongue dip in her navel, and then dragged his lips upward to her mouth until he looked down at her. 'You're an arse, you know that?' she sighed, unwavering.

Harry shrugged, crawling down and resting his elbows on either side of her torso and pressing an open-mouthed kiss on where he felt her ribs end. 'Doesn't change the fact that you married me.' Before she could reply, he leaned up and whispered on her lips, 'Doesn't change the fact that you _want_ to be married to me.'

Cho groaned, and leered at him. 'Un-be-lievable,' she said, punctuating her syllables and shaking her head. He just _loved _to brag about the fact that she was still head over heels for him, despite however moronic he could be, and whatever insult she casually threw his way.

It was only proven by the fact that she'd married him.

'You still love me for it,' said Harry, as if pointing out something she'd forgotten. He smiled at her. 'And I love you.' He bent his head, pressing his face into her belly. 'God, I love you.'

The sides of Cho's mouth tugged up in a smile, and she tilted her head back to look at the clock on the bedside. And upon seeing it, was immediately in panic mode. 'Oh, _shite_!' She attempted to sit up, but her shaky limbs were still in the aftermath of the mind-blowing orgasm Harry had so conveniently set upon her a little earlier. Or rather, the _several_ mind-blowing orgasms. She settled for shakily as she sat up, Harry sliding down as a result.

'What time is it?' asked Harry, looking at her face, and then out the window. It was getting dark out, the sky lazily turning from day to night. Harry felt Cho twist to get up, but he pushed himself up and put an arm on either side of her to keep her there.

'Harry,' she said impatiently, 'We're going to be late. It's quarter past 7.' She attempted to wriggle away.

But he pressed his body against hers, further trapping her beneath him. 'We're expected at 8, love.' Harry bent his head to open his mouth against her neck. He felt her begin to squirm edgily, but he held her easily. 'Don't be so impatient.'

Cho lay back down and rolled her eyes. 'I'm not _being_ impatient.' She giggled as he ran his fingers down her sides; he knew her ticklish spots, but Cho grabbed at his fingers before he could make her a laughing idiot. 'Don't even think about it.'

Harry blinked innocently. 'What?' he asked, pulling his hands away, and then suddenly reaching out to grab her wrists and pin them above her head. He grinned wickedly.

Cho glared. 'Don't. You. _Dare,_' she warned, a traitorous smile curving her lips.

Harry leaned down to let his lips hover less than an inch above hers. 'I don't think so.' And then his free hand playfully tickled her sides, skilfully darting to each of her ticklish spots that he could reach.

Cho squealed, twisting in vain to try and avoid that clever hand, her laughter filling the room. 'S-stop it! No! HARRY!'

He let go of her wrists to utilise both torture devices at his disposal, now all ten fingers reducing Cho to a very pretty girl not very useful for much more than laughing.

'**HARRY!'**

* * *

So I'll have another chapter up in the next couple of days... Have two HUGE exams tomorrow...

Keep reading and reviewing!

spiffy :)


	13. No, Really, It Begins!

And the honeymoon begins!

* * *

'Mr and Mrs Potter! Congratulations!' sang a blond, thirty-something wizard brightly, dressed in elegant velvet robes. 'Welcome to The Hampshire. Your suite is prepared and waiting for you upstairs.' Smiling like only a charming hotel manager could, he clicked his fingers and several smartly dressed attendants appeared, quickly striding to the door where Harry and Cho's bags sat. 'Your bags will be right up. If you need anything, our staff is only a mirror away; anything at all.' He stepped aside, bowing gracefully and motioning to the golden lifts to his left. 'Do enjoy your stay.'

With his arm possessively around Cho, who had her own around his waist, Harry sauntered to the lifts and punched the button for up. There was a pleasant ding, and the doors opened, revealing a caramel wood-panelled room with a gleaming floor. The pair stepped inside, and the doors closed behind them. They shared a playful, all-too-knowing glance.

The moment the gleaming gold doors slid shut, Cho shoved Harry against the wall of the elevator, her hands sliding to his shoulders and clutching at his shirt, his roaming to her rear and tangling in her hair; she was moaning softly, his heavy, ragged breathing loud and rough. Suddenly, the doors slid open again, thankfully revealing absolutely no one.

'Floor 20,' sang a voice from somewhere.

His arms still around Cho, not breaking their kiss, Harry stumbled out of the elevator, and then slammed Cho into the beige wall of the hallway. It wasn't enough to hurt her (she giggled playfully), but was enough to show just how much he wanted her, needed her. Harry pinned her against the wall and ravaged her mouth with his own, a hand lay beside her head, the other sliding beneath her dress and squeezing high on her thigh. He felt her moan into his mouth and he groaned in reply, his breathing coming in heavy, loud pants.

After a while, the pair staggered over each other, still hungrily kissing and touching, down the corridor to the only room on the floor. Harry again slammed her, this time against the door with the polished, golden numbers of 718; she pulled on his shirt and tugged on his jeans, biting hotly at his neck and moaning impatiently; he fiddled to pull the key out of his pocket and hacked it into the hole until the door opened.

The pair fell into the suite, Cho's legs about Harry's waist, slanting her mouth over his, her hands pushing at his jacket, his roving her back and pushing up her dress. They managed to make it to the large, white-coverlet bed, falling onto it and desperately pulling each other's clothes off. It seemed the chocolate sauce would have to wait.

There were far more urgent matters at hand.

* * *

Harry collapsed atop his wife, panting heavily, a pair of supple, soft hands sliding against his sweaty skin. There were still needles of pleasure bouncing around in his hips.

If they kept this up, they'd die from sheer exhaustion before they even got to Paris.

He heard a soft laugh echo from her pale throat. He groaned softly, lifting his head. He saw the deep, tender eyes of a woman well-sated glowing back at him. Harry smiled tenderly, his breathing beginning to return to normal pace. With a large, but infinitely gentle hand, he brushed the hair away from Cho's forehead and pressed his mouth to hers. 'I love you,' he whispered, gently tilting her head back so that he could trail a line of kisses down her throat. God, she drove him crazy. Just the scent of her, the taste of her; everything about her made his world spin.

Cho smiled to herself, and was tempted to playfully ask whether it was her he loved, or the great sex.

But she knew the answer. 'Love you too,' she breathed, pressing her fingers into his nape. She felt him murmur into her throat, and then he settled there, content and replete. One of his hands splayed over her stomach, the other beneath her. Cho sensed the smile in his touch, and knew he slept when she felt his deep, even breathing.

No matter how long they'd been together, it still amazed her how deeply they truly felt for each other, both physically and emotionally. When she was younger, much younger, she'd had her fears of him straying, even herself straying, from loyalty. Of their love simply waning, fading into the dark. Much to her surprise, it grew, greater, deeper than she could have ever imagined. Into something so beautiful, so wonderful, she sometimes couldn't help but cry.

Cho felt Harry shift atop her, grumbling softly, his body large and warm and protecting. What had she ever done to deserve him? It seemed illogical, almost nonsensical, that Harry, bold, loving, righteous, tender Harry, had so easily fallen for her the way she'd fallen for him. And yet, here they were, married; forever bound by heaven itself, and in each other's arms. Harry suddenly stirred, as if roused by her thoughts.

'Darling?' he whispered softly, rubbing his hand over her stomach. He lifted himself on his elbow to look at her. He searched her eyes, but did not ask whether something was wrong. Bending his head, he grazed his lips against her jaw, nuzzling her ear affectionately.

Cho turned her head, smiling. She loved it when he called her that. 'Hm?' She ran a hand through his hair; he caught her wrist, pressing a warm kiss into her palm.

Harry rested atop her again, pressing her into the bed and pressing his face against the side of her neck, closing his eyes. 'What are you thinking about?' he whispered, his words a soft breath on the hollow of her throat. He breathed in; the scent of her filled him, pleasantly engulfed his senses, and then inexplicably soothed.

Cho stifled a smile, wrapping her arms about his shoulders. 'Nothing, really. Just… Wool-gathering.' She felt him kiss beneath her jaw. 'What are _you_ thinking about?' She felt him smile.

'You.' Harry raised himself on his elbow again and bracketed her face in his hands, pushing back the hair at her forehead. 'What else?' His lips split into a grin.

Cho suddenly frowned mockingly. 'The chocolate sauce, maybe?'

* * *

'Kirei, no. Stop it – '

'KAI, LET ME GO! I WILL DO AS I PLEASE –'

'No, Kirei, it's their _honeymoon_. Let them _be_. You'll –'

'I NEED TO REMIND THEM TO WORK ON MY GRANDCHILDREN! IT IS IMPERATIVE –'

'As much as this disturbs me to say this, my dear, they're probably well at it at the moment. Just let them –'

'**KAI, YOU PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT, OR I SWEAR BY MERLIN'S LONG JOHNS YOU'LL NOT SPEND A SINGLE NIGHT IN OUR BED**** FOR YEARS TO COME.'**

'…Yes, dear.'

For the past half hour, Kai had been trying his utmost to keep his wife from harassing their daughter and her husband on their honeymoon, and up until a moment ago, was doing rather well. He reluctantly let her go to the mirror and summon Cho.

'Cho?' cooed Kirei into the empty mirror. 'Cho? Come now, it's your mother. I know you're there! Cho! Cho-oh!'

There was groaning, grumbling, the ruffling and sliding of sheets and then Cho's beautiful features appeared in the mirror, her eyes tired.

'What is it, Mum?' she yawned, running her fingers through her hair.

Kirei frowned disapprovingly. 'Is _that_ how you greet your mother, now? Hmph. Anyway, I meant to ask, how are you?' She eyed the white, oversized shirt her daughter wore. 'And what _are_ you wearing?'

Cho's eyes widened momentarily, and then she looked down at her shirt. 'Oh, what, this?' She rubbed her eyes. ''S'not mine.' She resisted the temptation to hang up on her mother and crawl back into bed with Harry; her mother couldn't see anything other than her, but Harry was in the bed behind her; previously trying to keep her in bed, but having given up, was now snoring softly. Cho yawned again.

Kirei frowned. Again. 'For goodness sakes, Cho. It's already noon! Are you still in bed?' she inquired, glancing at the grandfather clock in the hall. 12:04pm.

Cho groaned to herself. Normally, she wouldn't have been so blunt about her sex life with Harry, but today she dispensed with the politeness and went all pistols firing. 'We've been in bed for the past two days, Mum.' She rolled her eyes. 'You know, working on your grandchildren –'

'Cho?' came a male groan. 'What're you doing?' it said, sleep slurring the words. 'Cho… Come back here…'

Cho turned; to what, Kirei couldn't see. 'One second, love.' She turned back to her mother, but then was forcibly being pulled out of view. 'No – Harry – stop it! Let – go!' Cho swatted at the strong arms around her waist that were pulling her back to the bed. She broke free long enough to quickly, and rather thankfully, say a hasty goodbye. 'Bye Mum.'

'What – no! Cho! You get back here this instant, young lady! Cho!'

But her daughter was gone, the mirror reflecting only her own face and home once more.

'Told you so,' said the smug voice of her husband as he walked by.

'Oh, be quiet.'

* * *

Cho arched her hips up as her husband licked the last drops of the chocolate off of her navel, eagerly kissing and sucking before lazily trailing up between her breasts back to her mouth.

'We should have chocolate sauce more often,' he chuckled, kissing her lips and then her neck. They'd spent the better part of the day fooling around with whipped cream, chocolate sauce and champagne; it was now nearing dark.

Cho didn't reply, but a smile curved her lips.

A little later, after a shower to remove the unpleasant stickiness left by the chocolate and cream, the pair lay in bed, for once, clothed. Cho snuggled into Harry's side, sighing.

'What'd your mum want earlier?' asked Harry, twining his fingers in her hair as he often did.

Cho coughed a laugh. 'To see what we were up to.' She shifted, rubbing Harry's chest with one hand. 'My guess is she probably wanted to remind us that she'd like her grandchildren as soon as possible.'

'How many do you want?' asked Harry, taking her hand. 'Kids, I mean.'

Cho shrugged. 'Well, Mum wants – '

Harry couldn't help but laugh. He sat up, bringing Cho to nestle in the crook of his neck. 'I didn't ask how many your mum wanted; I asked how many _you_ wanted.'

Cho looked up, smiling softly. 'Two,' she said, a smile in her voice. 'But I'll take however many I get – four – seven – one, even. How many d'you want?'

'As many as I can get.'

Cho burst out laughing, as did her husband. 'God, I don't know if I could handle that many – as much as I'd love them all.' She didn't specify whether it was the amount of children she could handle – or the amount of sex they'd have to actually have them. 'You must love me if you want that many babies from me. But seriously, though,' she said, sighing. 'How many would you really want?'

Harry shrugged. 'I told you, as many as I can get from you. Meaning, however many you'll give me. I don't care if we have two or two hundred.'

Cho raised a brow. 'So you don't care if I become this domestic, stay-at-home, baby-breeding machine that cooks and kisses boo-boos all day?'

'As long as my boo-boos get kissed too.'

'I don't think the kisses would be limited to boo-boos with you, love,' teased Cho, rolling her eyes. 'Seeing as they're _your_ children too, I'm sure I'll have enough to deal with.'

'Well, that's – rather true…' Harry kissed her, and then asked, 'Boy or girl?'

Cho smiled to herself. 'I remember at one point wanting a girl first… But I don't know anymore. I mean, I don't mind either way. Having a boy first is nice, but having a girl first has perks too…' She rested her chin on Harry's chest, silent for a moment. 'As long as it's healthy, I'm okay.'

Harry smiled. 'Me too.' He glanced out the window. 'It's dark already,' he said. 'Are you hungry?'

* * *

'There are a number of fine restaurants within the immediate area,' crooned the blond hotel manager from 48 hours prior, 'but may I recommend these ones…' He pulled out a scroll and pointed with a long, well-manicured finger.

Cho sighed and, with Harry's arm over her shoulders, pressed into his side and put her arms around his middle. 'What do you think?' she asked, resting her chin on his shoulder. She didn't have a particular inclination toward any of the restaurants being shown to her, so she was happy to let Harry take his pick.

With his other hand, Harry scratched his chin. 'Ahh, I'm not sure…' He waved his hand at the manager – Brian McTavish, he'd learned when he'd ordered the cream and chocolate earlier. 'We'll just look around, thanks.' He guided Cho out the glass doors and out into the quiet street; there weren't many people, but being a small, cosy town, the place was friendly, open and welcoming. There were bright lamp posts lighting the path; they started down the street, passing by shops and a couple of cafés and quite a few ogling eyes and pointed fingers.

There was not a single place in Great Britain where they would not be recognised. It was likely that there was no place in the world where Cho, with her Quidditch, would not be recognised either.

The pair ambled along, strolling together comfortably. There were more than a few people who evidently wanted an autograph or a picture of sorts.

'E-e-erm… Ex-excuse me… B-but are you – are you who I think you are?' stammered a lanky, mouse-haired boy of no older than twenty; obviously a native of the town by the sounds of his accent. He was palpably nervous; stuttering, beads of sweat gathering at his forehead. He swallowed, and his pointed Adam's apple bobbed up and down frantically. His hands fidgeted restlessly, his feet shifting. He couldn't bear to look the couple in the eye.

'Who d'you think we are?' ribbed Harry, a sly grin on his face. He was abruptly nudged in his ribs by a familiar elbow belonging to his wife. He looked at her; she was clearly disapproving of his teasing. Harry shrugged at her. 'What?' he whispered as the boy before them searched for an answer that wouldn't humiliate him in front of two of the wizarding world's most famous, and most beloved, wizarding personalities.

'W-w-well,' laughed the boy shakily, twiddling his thumbs, shrugging and facing the ground, 'I-I thought you l-looked an awful lot like-like…'

'Yes?' pressed Harry. Another sharp jab came from the elbow.

'Ch-ch-ch-cho Chang and Ha-harry P-potter…?' squeaked the boy, cowering under Harry's apparent brilliance.

But Harry was frowning. 'That's Cho _Potter_,' he corrected. 'And –'

' – yes, that's us,' said Cho, as warmly as any girl could, smiling at Stammer Boy. 'Did you want something?'

Stammer Boy's head shot up and his eyes lit up like torches. 'I-I knew it!' He broke into a grin and stumbled to pull out a small notepad from his back pocket. 'I'd kn-know you anywhere! I-I'm a big fan Miss Chang! It's a r-real honour!' He thrust forward his notepad.

Cho smiled sweetly and whipping a quill quite literally out of nowhere, she took the pad from his trembling hands and then asked, 'Who do I make it out to?'

'Before you make out with anything,' cut in Harry, putting a hand over Cho's to halt her signing, 'could you _please_ clarify your marital status? It isn't Miss Chang anymore.' He was quite prepared to stick billboards around the place informing people of the fact. 'Is it, sweetheart?'

Before Cho could retaliate, Stammer Boy's jaw dropped. 'M-Mr. Potter! You're-you're a real legend! Head of the A-auror Department and all! M-m-me dad used to tell stories about you and You-Know-Who…'

Harry blinked. 'Er… Yeah – thanks…?' He forced a smile. He'd never been great with the public; not like Cho, who knew exactly what to say and do when a crazy fan decided to wave quills and parchment in her face screaming for an autograph.

'So,' said Cho, clearing her throat, 'who do I make it out to?'

'G-gordon T-terry, Miss Chang.'

A muscle in Harry's jaw twitched.

'FOR GOD'S SAKE, IT'S NOT MISS CHANG ANYMORE.'

Gordon Terry jumped a foot in the air, suddenly whimpering and shaking as if on the wrong end of a wand.

'Honey, you're scaring him.'

'HE GOT YOUR NAME WRONG – AND I'VE SAID AGAIN AND AGAIN THAT IT ISN'T BLOODY "MISS CHANG" ANYMORE! IT'S MRS POTTER! CAN HE MAKE SOME SORT OF EFFORT TO GET THAT THROUGH HIS THICK SKULL?'

'Harry, stop yelling. I'm not on the other side of the country. Breathe. Good. Now, just tell – oh, what was your name? – oh, yes, Gordon here _nicely_ that little piece of information that you are so obviously proud of.'

Harry turned to Gordon, who was trembling, his eyes shifting with fear. 'She,' grit Harry, forcing a fake, somewhat scary smile, 'is. My. Bloody. Wife. She. Is. Mrs. Potter. Now. GET IT?' He was trying to stay calm, but his voice had come out strained and high-pitched.

Cho sighed and shook her head. She wondered if Harry had popped any veins yet. 'Good, sweetheart, good.' She patted Harry's chest. 'Now take a deep breath – that's it.' She turned back to Gordon. 'Sorry about that. He's a little touchy about all of the little details.' She waved her left hand at him apologetically. 'Just married. You know. That sort of thing.' Cho sighed again and finally signed the notepad. To Gordon, lots of love, Cho Ch- She'd scribbled out the two letters and replaced it with Potter.

'A-are you r-really married, Miss Chang?' he whimpered as she handed it back to him; he was cowering away from Harry's glowering gaze. 'R-really?'

'Really, well and truly,' sighed Cho, raising her left hand to wiggle her ring finger. 'Mrs Potter, in the flesh– Harry, stop it.'

'Not. Until. He. Gets. Your. Damn. Name. RIGHT.'

'Sorry about this.'

Gordon smiled feebly and scrambled away, though if Cho had bothered to look where he'd gone, she'd find him hiding behind the nearest post, spying on them.

When she thought he was gone, Cho made a face at her husband. 'Harry, please. It's just a name.'

'A name that means a bloody lot,' scoffed Harry. 'When people hear or see "Mrs Potter", they'll know you're married, and you're mine. It means a _lot_.' He pulled her to him, his face less than an inch away. 'I'm allowed to brag about that bit, aren't I? Just a little?'

'Maybe so, but please don't frighten the living shits out of any more fans. I don't want everyone to think I married a blooming nutcase – even if I actually did. Okay?'

'…I'm hungry.'

'Don't go changing the subject, Mr So-Tushy-Over-My-Name! No more freaking people out.'

'…No guarantees, sweetheart.'

'Harry. Promise me. _Promise me_ that you won't have any more heart attacks over people not knowing that I've changed my name to yours.'

Harry felt his resolve slowly melt away with her words. He'd never been able to deny her a promise. '…I dunno…' Had never broken one to her in his life.

'Harry, please. Promise?'

He tilted his head back and groaned. 'Fiiiine. Promise.'

'Thank you!'

'…I'd better get a damn good shag for that.'

'Later – I'm starving.'

* * *

I may have overdone Harry a little... But I wasn't fussed enough to change him :P

spiffy


	14. Mr And Mrs Potter

So, um... Yeah.

* * *

_**The Wedding of**** the Century!**_

_Superstar Seeke__r Cho Chang and legendary Head Auror Harry Potter have tied the knot! For real! Exclusive photos courtesy of the couple's publicists and Quidditch Columnist, Ginny Weasley._

_It was a beautiful spring morning – the sky was blue, the air pleasant, and a large amount of people, including a number of famous names, were gathering at the Chang estate in North Lanarkshire._

_It was on this day, that Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, turned into the Man-Who-Married – to the one and only Chang heiress, socialite, and World Cup Seeker, Cho Chang. The ceremony was reportedly lavish, having the best money could buy. But that, according to several guests, was not what made the day – and evening – so special. The bride and groom had written their own vows for the ceremony – both of which were "tear-jerkers", says one guest, the Minister himself, Kingsley Shacklebolt. "It was not the luxury, nor the gourmet food that made it so wonderful," he says. "There was something else that night – something magical – and I mean it. No spells, but something else." Other big name guests included Cho's league team, the Holyhead Harpies, star Montrose Chaser and cousin of the bride, Theodore Chang, Bulgarian Seeker Viktor Krum, as well as several high Ministry officials, Quidditch legends and the Weird Sisters, who sadly, did not actually perform, but were there to enjoy the festivities._

_Continued on pg 7_

In the media, the next month went as such:

3 days Apparating in and around the English countryside and coast.

Daily Prophet – In Cornwall, a certain Head Auror had taken the liberty of hauling his wife into his arms and running fully clothed into the English Channel for a bit of fun – it was bloody freezing that day too, says Weather Witch Drizella Bright. Said Auror allegedly received a furious verbal lashing afterwards. Apparently also stayed several hours at the hotel nearby.

Note: Plus one day...

A week in Paris, and 5 days spent in the countryside.

C'est Nouveau – A curiously beautiful and famous Seeker was snapped countless times shopping at Paris' finest fashion boutiques and was also caught kissing her husband every five seconds. The pair dined in the city's most exclusive restaurants, and was seen being entertained by famed celebrity wizarding chef, Henri Troupe. Pair also seen at various museums, galleries and gardens – were not seen for several days until reported sightings of the couple in Marseilles and various wineries further north...

2 weeks in Italy visiting several cities and towns.

La Bonna – celebrated English Auror Harry Potter and his sweetheart reportedly booked Rome's most expensive hotel suite and ordered gargantuan amounts of the famous gelato around the corner. Staff say the pair did not emerge from their rooms until well into the third day of their stay. The pair was also cornered at the Trevi Fountain by fans and photographers for autographs and pictures. Mr and Mrs Potter were also seen at several small towns outside Rome and in Venice...

2 days cheerfully gallivanting around Scotland.

Fortunately, they managed to avoid detection by the paparazzi, who'd assumed they'd gone somewhere more glamorous, thanks to a phoney tip-off by a certain business mogul's people...

* * *

The pair had arrived home a little earlier in the day than expected, so they took the chance to unpack and take a bath in the swimming pool of a tub in their bathroom before anyone – namely Cho's mother – decided to pop in to welcome them back.

Steam filled the air as Harry tipped his head back against the cool rim of the tub, chest deep in hot, scented bathwater. He closed his eyes – his glasses put to the side – and let out a relaxed sigh, his wife's slender body pressed against his; leaning her back on his chest. He could definitely get used to coming home to this – he already often did, actually, though the bath was an added bonus today. He felt Cho move in his lap, and then her head leaning back to rest on his shoulder. With a hand, Harry gently reached for her breast beneath the water, soft and warm beneath his fingers. He felt her squirm a little, and heard her soft moan as he continued to squeeze, her breathing quickening and her fingers digging into his other arm.

'Harry…' she breathed, her eyes closed, arching against his arms.

Harry lifted his head and opened his eyes, running his lips over the hollow of her shoulder. 'Mm.' He felt her nipple harden and press into his palm. Harry trailed his nose upward into her hair. He loved the way she smelled when she was wet. He smiled to himself as he let a hand drift lower to between her legs – felt Cho's pleasantly, if not subtly, surprised start. Bending his head again, Harry pressed his lips against her shoulder.

Cho arched her back, her head tilting back onto her husband's shoulder. The water moved with them, gentle waves and ripples caused by their movement. A quick breath of air escaped her lips as Harry's fingers pressed deeper inside of her – he was quiet, but she could sense his smile, his satisfaction. Almost as if he were playing, amusing himself with her pleasure.

_God, that was hot._

Harry dragged his lips in a line over the hollow of her shoulder, to the soft spot beneath her ear, and then kissing her temple; he could hear her breathing, erratic and ragged. He had two fingers inside of her, but suddenly shifted, using his thumb to press her erect little nub in time with his fingers.

She fractured, like splinters of crystal in the light, pleasure slicing like sharp glass through her body, the tension low in her belly exploding, and then slowly, slowly pouring over her like syrup. Cho's fingers tightened on Harry's arm, and with a gasp, she let out a soft cry – one that Harry deeply relished. She felt his free hand glide up, the water sloshing as he moved, gently placing his palm over her throat, his long fingers lovingly tracing her jaw. Both of his arms tightened gently around her, squeezing her in an embrace she'd always loved...

'YOOHOO! ARE THE HAPPY COUPLE HOME?'

Harry froze.

'Told you she'd be the first to visit!' Yanked out her euphoria, Cho struggled to sit upward in the water.

'CHOOO! HAAARRY!'

'Maybe we should hide behind Lachlan or something – wait. Would she look behind paintings?' Harry twisted and craned his neck to see out the bathroom door – nothing yet. 'Maybe she'll think we're not here if we stay quiet,' offered Harry, abruptly grimacing when the softness of his wife's body left his own.

'I KNOW YOU'RE HERE!'

'…Damn.'

* * *

'Cho! There you are,' sighed Kirei, zooming through the marble hallway with a smile that looked more psychotic than happy. 'How _are_ you?'

'We've only been away for a month, mum. Not much has changed.' Cho tightened the noose on her dressing gown and ran her fingers through her wet hair.

'Or has it!' cried Kirei, waggling a finger. She suddenly looked around. 'Now _where_ is my son-in-law?'

Harry came around the corner as if on cue, also in his dressing gown. 'Right here, Kirei.' He smiled that smile he'd perfected over the years – the perfect son-in-law smile.

'Haaarrry!' sang Kirei, her arms again wide open. 'Avoiding me, are you?'

Harry feigned innocence. 'Me? Avoid you? Never!' He smiled again, and saw Cho snicker over Kirei's shoulder.

'Sooooo?' Kirei began from the armchair opposite Cho and Harry. She smiled and waved her hand in implication. 'Any _good_ news?'

'We – er…'

'Mum, we got back _this morning_,' said Cho dryly, curling her legs beneath her on the sofa and cuddling into Harry's side, her hand on his chest. 'As if I've checked.'

'WELL YOU SHOULD!' gasped Kirei. 'GO, CHECK!'

'Mum, no. And calm down.'

'GO GO GO! CHECK!'

'…Kirei,' said Harry warily, 'you know that if Cho _is _pregnant… You'd be scaring the baby.'

Kirei gasped again and leapt across the table to Cho's stomach, the former of which yelped and pushed herself as far back into the cushioning as she could.

'Oh, sweetheart, did grandma frighten you?'

Cho tugged on Harry's arm. 'Get my dad – go – just – HARRY, GET HIM HERE NOW!'

* * *

It was already dark when Kai had arrived and miraculously managed to convince Kirei to leave Cho's belly alone.

'I'll be popping in to' – Kirei winked – 'check on you two!'

'Kirei, leave them alone. _Now_.' It was in that same voice that Kai had sent Death Eaters' blood run cold. 'When there's news, I'm sure you're the first they'd tell.' He gently, but firmly, guided her out the door. Before he followed, he said to Harry and Cho, 'Terribly sorry, kids. I forgot that you were coming back today – and I should've paid more attention to _her_.' He jerked his thumb out the door.

Harry stifled a laugh as Cho said, 'It's fine, daddy.' She put her arms around her stomach protectively. 'Just … Just – tell her to leave my midsection alone. It's creepy when she talks to it.' She heard Harry stifle another laugh.

Kai nodded slowly. 'Will… Do…' And with a pop, he was gone.

* * *

The morning sun gently bathed the Potter estate in soft, golden sunlight, pouring in through the windows and glass doors, lighting the mansion beautifully.

Cho was already up, making coffee in addition to the hot breakfast she'd made earlier, now sitting by the stove, the heat from it keeping it hot. Barefoot and dressed in, unsurprisingly, Harry's shirt, she'd slid out of sleeping Harry's arms and padded down the stairs to make breakfast – he was going back to work today; he'd already been off for two months. Cho pulled a knife from the drawer and laid it by the marmalade when she heard footsteps.

A shirtless Harry emerged, rubbing his eyes and pushing his glasses on. 'Morning.' He walked behind Cho and holding her to him, nuzzling her nape. 'You know I don't like waking up without you there,' he whispered.

'I know you don't like having breakfast,' was Cho's amused reply as she stirred his coffee. 'It's me or an empty stomach, I'm afraid, Mr Potter.' She smiled as she turned, handing him the steaming mug.

Harry grinned her favourite boyish grin. 'Mrs Potter,' he whispered against her mouth, bending his head to kiss the side of her neck. 'God, that sounds good.'

Suddenly, a loud growl came from below.

'That, my love, does not.' Cho stepped away, walking to the other side of the counter, hopping on to a breakfast stool and flipping open the paper. When Harry did not follow, she said on a melancholy note, 'I'm beginning to feel insulted.' She met his gaze, taking the glass of orange juice she'd set earlier by his plate. 'Eat, damn it.'

Harry grinned, taking the plates of food and sliding into the seat beside her, began to tuck into the hearty breakfast she'd prepared. A few mouthfuls later, he leaned over to see what she was reading. 'Anythin' intrestin'?' he asked around a large bite of buttered toast.

Cho shook her head, flicking to the next page. 'Erm… Not really. Some kid was found wandering off of the coast of Ireland yesterday morning – said he was trying to Apparate to Switzerland.' She scanned the page. 'The director of some company was caught doing business with some flying carpet smugglers…' She turned the page, and then stifled a laugh. 'Oh and, apparently, we got married…' She checked the front of the Prophet. 'Oh, this is old.' She threw it to the bin – it got in. 'Must've forgotten to get the new one from the gate. Oh well.'

* * *

'Well, well, if it isn't our little newlywed!' crooned the Harpies Captain Eve Lopsington to Cho. 'How was the honeymoon?'

'Good,' said Cho cheerily, unaware that she was beaming and bouncing down the pitch. 'Really good.'

'Well,' said Eve, looking to the sky, 'you ready to train? I mean I'm happy for you and everything, but compared to you, your understudy kind of sucks. She's pretty good, I guess, but the way you were playing before you left, she looks like she doesn't even know how to fly.' Eve grimaced as she saw Cho's substitute narrowly dodge being hit by a Quaffle pass – from her own team. 'Please tell me you're ready to play. _Please._'

Cho grinned. 'I'm game.'

A day's training session later, Cho was exhilarated, albeit exhausted. She touched down gently, hopping off of her broom and breathlessly smiling at Eve, the Harpies Manager Leonora Fricker, and the on and off team strategy advisor, Riona Poggle.

'Did you perchance spend your honeymoon training?' asked Riona suspiciously. 'Watching you, I'd say you hadn't missed a match since you left!'

Cho shook her head, laughing. 'No, of course not!' She slumped down onto the grass, spreading her arms and legs, her eyes closing. 'I'm done in for today.'

'You would be!' scoffed Leonora, somewhat scolding, her star Seeker. 'The way you trained just now! You'll be lucky if you can fly properly for the match against Appleby next week!'

Leonora was right. Out of the entire team, Cho had put in the most effort – she'd played the hardest, flown the best – it would be hard, even for Cho, to not be tired.

'Oh, God, she hasn't gone and died on me now?' asked a voice.

Cho struggled to crack an eye open. Brilliant green eyes stared down curiously at her.

'Oh, good, you aren't dead.'

'Oh "good"? I just so happen to be alive, and it's an "_Oh, good"_?'

'Oh – well – I mean – hello darling.'

Cho shut her eyes again. 'Uhhh. I'm too exhausted to get mad.' She suddenly let out a surprised 'Ooh!' as she felt Harry lift her into his arms.

Harry tucked her head against his shoulder and nodded to Eve and the others. 'She's been itching to get up in the air for a while.' He began to walk toward the pitch exit.

Eve grinned back. 'Don't get her preggers too soon!' she called. 'We want another championship before she gives in to babies!'

'I'll try!'

* * *

Cho let out a moan of pure, unadulterated pleasure. The hot water slowly eased her body, soothing the soreness of training. She closed her eyes and sighed. Only Harry would carry her through the house, run a hot bath for her, _and_ bother making some of her favourite tea.

'Here,' said Harry, kissing her forehead and holding out a mug. 'I am truly sorry if it happens to taste like shit.'

Cho laughed as she opened her eyes and took the fine porcelain mug in her hands. She took a sip. 'Nope, shit-free.' She took another gulp of the tea and felt its warmth run down her throat. 'Thanks.'

Harry grinned, kneeling by the tub and rubbing her wet shoulder. 'No problem. I put your training robes in the laundry for Speckle to clean, by the way,' he said, referring to the house elf that, quite reluctantly, was only called on once a week or so; the little elf would much prefer 24 hour service, but Harry was adamant in his decision.

'Oh, a man taking initiative in the housework, now?'

'Only when it involves your underwear.'

'You see my underwear everyday. And most of the time, I'm not wearing it for very long after you look.'

'About that, actually, I was thinking. You have some of that really – you know – lingerie in your drawers… You know the ones that... You know.'

Cho groaned, laughing and leaning her head back against the side of the tub. 'Some other time, okay? Too tired.'

Harry smiled, standing up to sit on the side of the tub, kissing Cho's forehead again. 'Yeah, okay. D'you want anything else?'

'…You taking off those clothes would be nice.'

* * *

Ngaww, I liked that chapter :)

spiffy


	15. One Year Later

_**THEO&ERI VIDEO ON YOUTUBE!**_

If anyone remembers me mentioning I was making one back in SiTS, it's up. Look for the user eatSonigiri23. Don't know if I've already reminded you all. But anyway. Go and take a look after your R&R!

* * *

One year and another Quidditch league championship later, Harry sat at his polished desk in his office at the Ministry, filling out papers for a recent raid in Leeds involving a very disturbed couple of wizards and world domination – however, they'd happened to be rather thick, not to mention amateur, and so had clearly advertised their cause in the papers in the hope that others would join them.

Harry leaned back in his chair, his long arms straining upward in a stretch. He glanced at the clock. Three o'clock. Harry smiled to himself as he sat forward again and filed the papers aside, reaching for a clean roll of parchment. He found a small piece, and pulled out a quill.

_I love you._

He smiled to himself, satisfied with the three words he'd written, as he stood up and tucked the letter in his office owl's beak. Harry watched as the owl, named Dermott, took flight and glided out the window. Suddenly he swore.

Scrambling back to his desk, he took another piece of parchment and began to write.

_I forgot to ask – how did the fan meeting in Essex go? I'm stuck at the office filling out paperwork from a raid up in Leeds. Some morons decided they'd have a go at world domination. Not the sharpest crayon__s in the box, though, if you know what I mean._

_Oh, and I was wondering if we could have chops for dinner. I've no idea why, but I've been sort of hankering for them for a few hours… _

_I miss you._

Smiling to himself again like a five year old, Harry ran out of his office and down the hall where the Auror Department's owls perched. Picking a small barn owl, Harry gave his brief, rather blunt letter and sighed in relief. He walked back to his office to find a reply to his previous note; Cho was probably just sending them by Item-Apparation instead of using an owl – speaking of which, Dermott had been rather speedy. Harry unfolded the note, subtly fragrant with the familiar scent that was Cho.

_Love you too._

Harry let a tender smile curve his mouth. Moments later, another letter materialised on his desk. Tucking the first into his pocket, Harry unfolded the new one.

_How on earth do you go from craving chops to missing me?_

_Anyway, my day – not as fun as yours seems to be, with what, all your exciting paperwork about dumb-ass wizards. The fan meeting, by the way, was crazy – the queue was longer than the freaking cart track at Gringotts, I swear. One guy decided to lunge at us. Not that fun. But it was okay, I guess._

_And yes, we can have chops for dinner. How did you want the potatoes with it, by the way?_

_I miss you too. Right now I am hugging your pillow because it smells like you. Yes, very stalker-like, but you in London leaves me with no choice._

_And if you're thinking about food, have you eaten lunch yet? If you're missing meals because of work again, I swear Harry, I'm going to go over there and make sure you're as well fed as possible._

_P.S. Is there any chance you can get home early today?_

Harry heard himself laugh as he read the note. Picking up his quill, he began to write a reply. The subsequent notes went as such:

_You know, if I had been that fan, I would've lunged right at you too – I don't blame him. And erm… About the potatoes… Er… Mash? Or roast? I don't know__; you make the best mash potatoes, but your roast ones are just as good... Surprise me. And when I say surprise, I don't mean you suddenly deciding to not make chops at all._

_And no, my darling wife, I haven't eaten lunch yet. Even though it's already quarter past three – BUT DO NOT PANIC. DO NOT COME CHARGING THROUGH MY DOOR ARMED WITH ENOUGH FOOD TO FEED THE ENTIRE MINISTRY. DO NOT BE ALARMED. REMAIN CALM. I BEG OF YOU. I promise I will go and get something to eat right after I finish this note. Happy?_

_I will be home as soon I as I can, sweetheart. Actually… Why don't you disregard what I said about you not charging in here? If you miss me so much, of course. You __**did**__ say that the sofa in my office was very comfortable…_

Cho –

_Harry, I am not going to Apparate over there so that you can have your way with me on your office sofa. Although I am very tempted._

_AND WHY HAVE YOU MISSED LUNCH?_

Harry –

_Is there anything I can to tempt you further? And why am I being denied the privilege of making love to you on my sofa? You seemed perfectly fine with doing it on my desk. __**Sounded**__ perfectly fine, too._

Cho –

_DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!_

_And the desk was... Fun. The sofa doesn't seem so naughty. It seems… Not naughty._

_SO WHY HAVEN'T YOU EATEN – _

_OH MY GOD. I SOUND LIKE MY MOTHER._

Harry –

…_I can make the sofa naughty._

_And I am eating right now, as I write. ALRIGHT? CALM DOWN._

…_I repeat, I can make the sofa naughty._

_Oh, and yes, you are beginning to sound like your mother. In a good way._

Cho –

_Me? Sounding like my mother? GOOD?_

_And no, Harry, no. No hot, sweaty office-sofa sex._

_Unless, of course, you prefer that over shower sex._

Harry –

_No, no, I like showers! I LIKE SHOWERS!_

Cho –

_So why are you still at the office?_

Harry was out the door before anyone could ask why.

When he arrived home, throwing his coat to the side, jumping up the stairs two at a time, Cho was not in the shower. Instead, she was lying on the bed, reading a book.

Dressed in the most provocative lingerie Harry had ever seen.

Red lace – so scanty, she might as well have been naked. But the lingerie made him focus; emphasised all the curves of her body that were Harry's sanctuary; made him gaze hungrily at the parts of her body that it so meagrely covered. Made his nostrils flare with lust, his hands crave to touch her. All of her.

She was on her stomach, her ankles crossed in the air. From where Harry stood, he could see the graceful curve of her back, the plush curve of her behind.

Harry's mouth went dry.

'Took you long enough,' said Cho, not looking up from her book. 'I was considering putting clothes back on.'

Harry swallowed and warily, almost like a teenager about to lose his virginity, stepped toward her. Shaking his head at his foreign nervousness, he remembered that she was his wife and stopped at the foot of the bed, where Cho leaned on her elbows, reading. Stepping around, he chuckled and took her from behind, tucking his arms beneath her stomach and pressing his body against hers.

'I missed you,' he whispered, his kisses trailing on her nape to her shoulder. With a hand, he snuck a finger beneath the strap of her bra on her back. 'What's the occasion?'

'Don't have one.' Cho reached behind with a hand, touching the tips of his hair as her husband pulled her underwear down. 'Found it in the wardrobe and put it on for the hell of it.' She squirmed as she felt Harry hard on her thigh, and then squealed in surprise when he flipped her over, bracing himself on his arms on either side of her; he'd already pulled off his trousers and boxers. Cho looked up at him. He was smiling down at her. 'What?' she asked, rubbing his shoulder with her hand, leaning up to kiss his chest and then lying back again.

Harry grinned, and then made a line of kisses down her throat, gently grinding himself against her. Felt her warmth. He chuckled again, the sound a smoky murmur, bringing his mouth to her ear. 'I love you,' he said, pushing inside of her and tangling a hand in her hair; he felt her head tip back – he felt his own body exult, his heart soar.

* * *

It was the next Sunday morning when Harry awoke to an empty bed. He panicked a little, and then got out of bed to look for his wife.

He found her on the ground floor terrace, lying in the hammock he'd shabbily put up and then fixed with magic several months ago. She was facing the grounds, curled up; the morning sun was still easing up into the sky, letting out pink streaks across the dark.

'Sweetheart?' he asked, reaching out. 'Are you alright?' He rubbed her arm and tucked her hair behind her ear.

'Yeah.'

Not satisfied with her answer, Harry settled in the hammock beside her, tucking her body against his, her bottom cradled against his hips, his arms wound about her tenderly. Harry nestled his head beside hers and kissed her ear. 'What's the matter?'

Cho smiled in his embrace, putting her hand over his.

'I'm pregnant.'

* * *

'_**THANK HEAVENS!'**_ cried Kirei upon hearing the news, her eyes bright as jewels. 'At last!'

'Ron and Hermione didn't have Rose until three years after they were married, Kirei,' said Kai, though his face was luminous; his smile undeniable. 'Cho and Harry have only been married a year.'

'Yeah,' agreed Cho, sitting at the table, Harry beside her, his hand spread protectively over her stomach. 'You didn't have to wait as long.' She smiled as Harry kissed her cheek. Cho turned her head and kissed him.

But Kirei was already beside herself. 'A granddaughter, I wonder?' she asked dreamily. 'Or a grandson?' She suddenly gasped. 'NUTRITION! YOU NEED TO EAT HEALTHY!' With that, she disappeared to the kitchen.

* * *

'Congratulations, mate!' cheered Ron at dinner later that day, clapping Harry on the back.

Harry grinned. 'Thanks, Ron.'

'About time you two popped one out!' said Mrs Weasley affectionately, reaching over and patting Cho's hand.

'Were you trying for one?' asked Hermione, sitting on Cho's other side.

Cho was beaming, but she shook her head. 'Nope.'

'So, a boy or a girl first?' asked Mr Weasley, clapping his hands together.

Harry smiled at Cho before saying, 'Either will do.'

* * *

Cho lay on her back, her head smooshed against the silken pillow. She stirred suddenly, roused by movement – on her stomach?

And it wasn't the baby.

She moaned softly, turning her head and prying an eye open to see her husband's head hovering above her bare belly; he'd pushed her shirt up, and was now petting affectionately. Her stomach was still flat – it hadn't even been a month.

'Hello,' she heard him say to her tummy, 'daddy's here.'

Cho stared groggily at her husband. 'What the hell are you doing?'

Harry looked up. 'A friend at work says talking to the unborn child helps.' He looked down at her stomach again. 'No – no, it's alright –'

'You know it's not going to talk back, right?'

'...I will converse one-sidedly with my child if I so choose, thanks very much.'

'Harry.'

'Is mummy being negative? Yes! Yes she is!'

'Harry, stop it _right_ _now.'_

'You should try it,' suggested Harry. 'Look, it's easy.' He kissed her belly and patted it softly.

'I will converse with _our_ child when I so choose. Now go get me breakfast before I go into hysterics.'

'Yes, dear.'

* * *

Ahh, fluff. And more than a year later... Oh well. Like I said, they were random chapters full of sweet and fluffy goodness.

spiffy


End file.
